Final destination
by Anea-chan
Summary: Vous aviez fini par ne plus y croire? Ben moi pareil. La première partie du tant attendu chapitre 10...
1. Chapter 1

_Salut les gens, alors je suis pas très douée pour les introductions, donc je vous présente juste le début de mon histoire, en fait c'est juste mon imagination qui travaille sans que je lui demande rien, je n'ai fait que le mettre (péniblement) en mots (et cette nulle elle n'a aucune notion de chronologie alors je rame derrière pour rassembler les bouts…)._

_Une version de la fin de l'histoire, un peu bizarre, et ça a parfois tendance à partir dans tous les sens, donc j'espère avoir réussi à être cohérente. _

_Dites moi si ça vous plaît et si vous voulez la suite, ou si je remballe mon bordel et je retourne dans mes cours…_

_Biz tout le monde !!!_

_Précision (inutile) : les perso ne sont pas miens (hélas), l'histoire oui (hélas aussi ? meuh non…)_

_Note : Kuro x Fye léger dans ce chap, moins dans les suivants, allergiques au yaoï s'abstenir… _

_-------------------------------------------------_

Chapitre 1

Il ne fait pas très chaud dans ce pays… Même si les derniers rayons du soleil caressent encore mon visage, ils n'apportent aucune chaleur. Mais je suis un ninja, je n'ai pas besoin de chaleur… pas de celle-ci en tous cas.

Les deux gosses dorment déjà, le manju blanc entre eux, et le silence est incroyablement reposant. Mais plutôt curieux, dérangeant, même. Tu ne dis rien ? Pas de surnom idiot qui annoncerait une ânerie, pas de bavardage stérile sur le monde où nous venons d'atterrir, aucune idée farfelue à me soumettre de toute urgence ? C'est étrange comme ce silence me semble pesant, tout à coup… D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, ce n'est pas tant le silence en général qui me trouble, c'est ton silence…

Qu'est-ce que tu as, petit mage, serais-tu malade ? Où alors c'est que tu m'en veux encore… Je sais bien que je n'aurais pas du insister, mais cette obscurité qui t'entoure, cette peur et cette douleur sourde qui soudain transparaissaient nettement dans tes yeux hier m'ont rendu…inquiet, je crois. L'avouer, ne serait-ce qu'à moi-même face au jour qui tombe est bien assez bizarre… Je me suis soudain senti très inquiet pour toi… Ton sourire a si brutalement disparu… Je me demande ce que tu as bien pu voir ou entendre qui t'a fait un tel effet… J'aimerais tant que tu me le dises, mais je sais que tu ne me diras rien.

Tu es un mystère… un mystère silencieux, assis là, à quelques mètres, l'air perdu dans tes pensées, tes genoux repliés contre ta poitrine comme pour te protéger du reste du monde… Ou de moi. C'est curieux aussi, ça, pourquoi ça me gêne ? Je m'en fiche, tu fais ce que tu veux, de toute façon ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Vraiment ? Ben voyons, pourquoi je pense ça alors, si ça ne m'intéresse pas ? Pourquoi ai-je tellement envie que tu me parles, si ça ne m'intéresse pas ? Pourquoi je me sens prêt à tout pour que tu me souries, si ça m'intéresse si peu ? Je voudrais que tu me souries, vraiment, réellement, pas de ces sourires qui ont l'air si naturels alors qu'ils ne sont qu'un rempart derrière lequel tu te caches, mais un vrai sourire, un de ceux qui illuminent tes yeux, qui les fait pétiller de mille étoiles…

Mon imagination fait des siennes, je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire comme ça… Je ne sais même pas si tu en es capable. En fait à bien y réfléchir je ne sais rien de toi. Tu es un magicien, il paraît, mais tu ne fais pas de magie. Tu viens d'un monde dont tu ne parles jamais, ni des paysages, ni des gens qui y vivent, ni de ta vie à toi, ni de ce que tu y a laissé… Ni de qui tu y as laissé… Cet Ashura dont le nom te fait frémir… dont la pensée te fait trembler… et dont tu refuses obstinément de parler.

Parler, ça tu sais faire, mais de tout et de rien, de choses idiotes, sans importance, comme une façon d'éviter de parler de ce qui compte vraiment. Moi parler ce n'est pas mon truc, je sais me battre contre des démons, des monstres, des soldats, mais les grands discours c'est pas mon genre. De toute manière tu parles assez pour nous deux. Enfin, d'habitude, parce que là…

Je lève les yeux vers toi, doucement, pour que tu ne me remarques pas… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça m'arrive de plus en plus souvent, cette envie de te regarder en douce, comme si je ne voulais pas me faire surprendre… En fait c'est juste que je ne veux pas que toi tu le saches… Je détaille les moindres contours de ta silhouette fine, et je remonte vers ton visage à demi caché derrière tes délicates mèches blondes…

En vérité, celui qui a inventé l'adjectif délicat devait penser à toi ; mon regard s'attarde sur tes mains blanches aux longs doigts fins, ton cou à l'air si fragile, les courbes de ton visage fin, douces et bien dessinées, ton nez droit, tes grands yeux bleu saphir ornés de longs cils noirs et surmontés de fins sourcils doucement arqués, tes lèvres fines et joliment ourlées, à l'air si douces… Je sursaute intérieurement, je crois que mon esprit s'égare. Ou peut-être pas tant que ça, finalement… C'est pas croyable, qu'est-ce qui me prend, d'un coup ? Je sens un sourire étirer mes lèvres, qui se transforme en un léger rire de dérision troublée… Je suis troublé… Par toi… Fye…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je fixe mes pieds chaussés de noir, noir comme les pensées qui s'agitent dans ma tête, noir comme mes idées… Noir comme toi… Tu ricanes, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me met mal à l'aise… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est de la dérision, du mépris qui m'est adressé ? Probablement parce que je ne mérite pas mieux de ta part… Tu m'as vu redresser la tête, et tu baisses la tienne, avec toujours ce rictus sardonique sur les lèvres.

Je sais ce que tu penses de moi. Je suis inutile à tes yeux, pauvre magicien misérable incapable de faire autre chose que de peser sur vous comme un boulet qu'on traîne derrière soi, à contrecoeur… Je n'ai plus envie de sourire, je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu envie d'ailleurs… Mais là, la force me manque pour ériger ce si efficace bouclier. C'est bien la première fois, et j'ai horreur de ça, je me sens vulnérable, transparent. J'ai peur, si tu savais comme j'ai peur…

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours eu peur. Peur de moi, peur des autres, de leurs regards si durs, de leurs paroles si haineuses. Peur des actes, peur des conséquences, peur du noir, de la solitude, du froid. Peur aussi du bonheur, de la joie, peur de ce que la vie offre et qu'on m'a toujours repris… Mais face à toi, je suis perdu, démuni, je me sens sans défense, vulnérable, à découvert, et j'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais voir en moi. Ne t'approches pas de moi, ne me touches pas, même si j'en meurs d'envie, lâches-moi… Je t'en prie, laisse-moi partir, m'éloigner comme je sais si bien le faire, je ne veux pas m'attacher à toi, ni à personne.

Je suis maudit, condamné à errer pour l'éternité dans le froid glacial de mon existence, un être vide, sans lumière ni chaleur, juste une coquille sans âme… Je porte malheur, aux autres comme à moi-même, et je ne veux pas vous entraîner dans cette chute sans fin, dans cet abîme où je sombre un peu plus profondément chaque jour.

J'ai cru que rester près de vous n'aurais aucune conséquence si je ne m'attachais pas, si je maintenais une certaine distance entre vous et moi, mais j'ai échoué. Vous étiez la lumière que je cherchais, et comme un papillon de nuit condamné à l'obscurité est attiré par la lueur qui brille au loin, et même si je savais le danger, je me suis brûlé les ailes. Mais je viens seulement de le réaliser, et c'est déjà trop tard.

J'ai mal, à nouveau. Je connais pourtant par cœur cette douleur familière, si familière qu'elle n'était plus qu'une pression sourde au plus profond de mon esprit. Et maintenant qu'Ashura est là, elle me déchire le cœur, et je m'aperçois que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'elle était partie… Que tu l'avais faite fuir, toi le grand guerrier au caractère aussi sombre que ta chevelure… Kurogane…


	2. Chapter 2

_Alors avant toute autre chose, je voudrais faire un énorme câlin aux cinq personnes qui m'ont mis une review et encouragée (voire ordonné) de continuer… Merci encore !!!_

_Bon du coup j'ai un peu les jetons que la suite ne vous plaise pas autant, mais bon, j'ai fait des efforts (le chap 2 a eu du mal à sortir, je sais pas trop pourquoi). Enfin, le voilà (sans blague, si si, je vous assure…)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 2

Le sourire était réapparu. Ce fut la première chose que Kurogane vit en posant les yeux sur Fye le lendemain matin. Ce sourire qui semblait si sincère, et pourtant si évidemment faux, trahi par les yeux bleus tristes et … presque angoissés.

Le grand ninja sentit monter en lui un accès de colère dirigé contre cet énergumène blond incapable d'être honnête. Mais pour être honnête avec quelqu'un, encore faut-il l'être avec soi-même, et Kurogane savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas le mieux placé pour juger de ça, surtout pour tout ce qui concernait le magicien.

Mais Fye, derrière son sourire, avait peur, et si le ninja avait eu un doute, ce qui par ailleurs n'était pas le cas, à la lumière du soleil qui se déversait entre les arbres, il était impossible de ne pas le remarquer. C'était cette même peur qui était brusquement apparue dans les yeux du mage la veille, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce monde qui semblait, du haut de la colline où ils avaient dormi, n'être qu'une immense forêt.

Il s'en souvenait encore parfaitement, de ce visage qu'il avait soudain vu comme pour la première fois, quand le mage s'était relevé après un énième atterrissage passablement houleux. Des traits crispés, tendus, des yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, soudainement et de façon très surprenante vierge de tout sourire, légèrement haletant sous un choc qu'il avait manifestement été le seul à ressentir.

Il s'était vite repris, impossible de le nier. Mais le ninja savait depuis bien longtemps déjà que ce magicien énigmatique était maître dans l'art de passer en un temps record d'une expression à l'autre. Et ce fichu sourire était revenu presque aussi vite qu'il avait disparu.

Mais Kurogane avait vu ce que Fye n'avait pas cru utile de cacher, croyant ses compagnons endormis. Cet instant d'abattement, ce froid qui avait semblé le saisir, alors qu'il s'asseyait en silence tout contre un arbre, comme pour profiter d'une protection que personne ne pouvait lui apporter.

Et il avait cherché à comprendre. Il n'aurait pas dû, mais son envie de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cet exaspérant sourire avait été la plus forte, et quand les deux gamins s'étaient endormis, il s'était levé et avait rejoint le magicien sous son arbre pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il se souvenait nettement avoir entendu le hoquet de surprise, de ceux qu'on émet quand on se croit seul et que soudain quelqu'un semble se matérialiser à ses côtés.

« Tu vas enfin te décider à dire ce qui ne va pas ? » Le début d'une conversation qui attendait son heure depuis bien trop longtemps, et qui était lancée alors que cette heure n'était pas encore venue.

Kurogane avait pourtant pris un soin tout particulier à ce que son ton ne soit ni trop dur, ni trop agressif, mais sa voix était toujours un peu sèche, froide, semblant distante même si concernée, et Fye s'était immédiatement raidi contre son tronc d'arbre.

Pas de chance, manifestement le bon moment n'était pas arrivé, mais Kurogane n'avait absolument pas saisi le message, et était resté assis là, attendant que Fye ouvre la bouche. Peine perdue, le mage n'avait pas réagi, ou tout du moins pas comme il l'aurait voulu.

Un sourire. Encore. Un de ces éternels sourires tant haïs, exaspérants de fausseté, si visiblement contraints. Fye devait pourtant le savoir, que ses sourires ne le cachaient plus aussi efficacement qu'avant, mais qu'il s'en rende compte ou non, il n'y avait aucune différence, il continuait à les servir en toute occasion, quelle que soit l'occasion en question. Et là, elle était mauvaise, l'occasion. Très mauvaise.

« Arrêtes ça. Ton sourire, tu peux le remballer et le garder pour ceux qui y croient encore. Je ne veux plus le voir, sauf si tu en as un vrai en réserve. Sinon, je préfère encore que tu fasses la gueule, plutôt que de te voir sourire à tout bout de champ comme un imbécile heureux. »

Pas de réponse. Pas même la plus petite réaction qui aurait indiqué que le magicien était un tant soit peu sensible à ce qu'il venait de dire. Juste un visage qui se tourne vers un autre, à l'harmonie brisée par un sourire qui aurait presque pu passer pour sincère.

Le pire, c'est qu'on aurait presque pu y croire, à ce sourire. C'est qu'il avait l'air sacrément vrai, ce sourire. Mais Kurogane connaissait trop bien son magicien, désormais, et il savait pertinemment que Fye avait présentement envie de tout sauf de sourire.

Mais il souriait quand même. Et c'est à peu de choses près à ce moment là de la conversation, si tant est qu'on puisse appeler ce pseudo échange une conversation, que Kurogane avait vu rouge. Très rouge. Aussi rouge que ses yeux, aussi rouge que la colère qui avait éclaté en lui.

Il n'avait pas crié, ça non, malgré l'envie brûlante de hurler contre cet idiot souriant et toujours silencieux. Mais élever excessivement la voix n'avait pas été nécessaire. Les mots sont suffisants pour exprimer toute la gamme des émotions, pour peu qu'ils soient bien choisis, et si les discours n'étaient pas particulièrement le point fort du ninja, la colère, à défaut de lui donner des ailes, lui donnait une verve qu'il n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, cru posséder.

Il ne se souvenait même plus de ce qu'il lui avait dit exactement. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Le seul résultat avait été la disparition, terriblement fugace, du sourire, à un moment donné, avant qu'il ne réapparaisse, sous des yeux plus désespérés encore.

Un visage qui pâlit encore un peu plus, des traits qui se crispent, des mains qui se serrent sur une étoffe qui se froisse, et, quand tout avait été terminé, un silence, lourd, chargé de tension, de reproches silencieux et d'étranges regrets.

Parce qu'il l'avait immédiatement regretté. Réalisant qu'il était allé trop loin, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le juger, quoi qu'il pense de son attitude. Que les mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, aussi. Que désormais la situation était pire qu'auparavant. Et que Fye, définitivement, ne lui dirait rien. Qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'autre qu'un sourire.

« Tout va très bien, Kuro-pon. Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça, si tu continues tu vas réveiller Mokona. » Et cette voix douce, légère, à peine tremblante, qui montrait que finalement il avait peut-être, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, réussi à l'atteindre, ce fichu magicien.

La fin d'une conversation qui n'en était même pas une. Et le ninja, inquiet plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais admis, s'était levé pour rejoindre sa place, qu'à bien y réfléchir et au vu du résultat obtenu il aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne pas quitter. Et la forêt était restée calme, s'endormant peu à peu, indifférente aux étrangers qui y faisaient halte, sans rien voir des drames qui se jouaient en son sein.

Mais Kurogane avait vu, lui, juste avant que ses pensées ne s'égarent sur un chemin qu'il jugeait bien trop dangereux à son goût, la terreur sourde qui, malgré tous ses efforts, restait gravée sur le visage pâle d'un jeune mage recroquevillé sous son arbre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et la nuit était passée, silencieuse, calme, indifférente aux tempêtes qui peuvent souffler dans les cœurs des hommes. Le soleil se levait sur la petite troupe qui s'apprêtait à repartir vers un monde où, peut-être, se trouverait une plume de Sakura, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas cette fois.

Et c'est un Mokona en pleine forme, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ce pourquoi il était finalement appréciable aux yeux d'un ninja à qui cette forêt commençait à peser, qui le premier donna l'alerte, une flèche lui frôlant l'oreille droite. Laquelle flèche fut suivie d'une volée de ses consoeurs qui s'abattit comme une nuée d'oiseaux en colère sur nos voyageurs qui par bonheur avaient fini par acquérir de bons réflexes et s'étaient mis à l'abri.

Fye dans les buissons avec la princesse et Mokona, Kurogane et Shaolan entreprirent de se débarrasser des assaillants qui sortaient des buissons, sortes de créatures à fourrure d'une couleur indéfinissable, au langage incompréhensible, pour autant qu'on puisse appeler cette suite de borborygmes un langage. Sohi et Hien en action eurent tôt fait de régler le problème, les indigènes estimant manifestement que s'attarder ne valait peut-être pas le bénéfice prévu, quel qu'il fut.

Les dernières créatures qui n'avaient pas fui tombaient sous la lame de son sabre quand Kurogane entendit le cri du mage.

« 'tention ! »

Il se sentit heurté de plein fouet et trébucha, avant de retrouver miraculeusement son équilibre. Furieux, il se mit à houspiller le magicien et ses farces idiotes, et retourna juste à temps pour voir Fye tomber à genoux, le souffle court, les bras crispés autour de son ventre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilà voilà, chapitre 2… Je l'ai fait lire à mon homme, et ce nul n'a rien trouvé de mieux à me demander que : pourquoi l'oreille DROITE de Mokona frôlée par la flèche ? Ben je sais pas, c'est comme ça et pis c'est tout !!!_

_Bon je ne suis pas follement heureuse de ce chapitre, mais faut dire que je suis difficile, et puis de toute manière je crois que je ne ferai pas mieux, donc voilà…_

_Bon, alors, vous en pensez quoi ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Kyyaaaaahhhhhhhhh elle a tué Fye !!!!!!!!! Meuh non… (comment ça dommage ???) _

_Bon, tout d'abord merciiiiiiii aux gens qui ont fait l'effort de cliquer sur le petit bouton bleu en bas de la page, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir à chaque fois… J'espère que je vous ai pas trop traumatisé quand même…_

_Bref, voilà le chap 3, j'ai fait un effort pour ne pas garder le suspense trop longtemps, mais par contre c'est officiel, les dialogues c'est pas mon truc… ça m'énerveuh !!!!!!!!!!!! enfin, pas grave._

_Oh j'oubliais, attention, mode yaoïste folle enclenché, donc vous êtes prévenus… Vous aurez deviné, KuroXFye, soft._

_Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (encore… niark niark)_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapitre 3

Les dernières créatures qui n'avaient pas fui tombaient sous la lame de son sabre quand Kurogane entendit le cri du mage.

« 'tention ! »

Il se sentit heurté de plein fouet et trébucha, avant de retrouver miraculeusement son équilibre. Furieux, il se mit à houspiller le magicien et ses farces idiotes, et retourna juste à temps pour voir Fye tomber à genoux, le souffle court, les bras crispés autour de son ventre. Il sentit son cœur manquer quelques battements, et se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de lui, attrapant doucement ses bras pour dégager l'épais manteau blanc qui le couvrait, tandis que Shaolan s'occupait du tireur embusqué dans les buissons.

« Ce… ce n'est rien », tenta le jeune magicien, très pâle, résistant au ninja, mais Kurogane était bien décidé à déterminer lui-même la gravité de la blessure et lui ouvrit son manteau, avant de pâlir à son tour.

La flèche avait traversé de part en part le flanc gauche de Fye, la pointe nettement visible dans son dos. Kurogane entendit, quelque part, très loin de là, le cri étouffé de Sakura, avant que Shaolan ne s'agenouille à côté d'eux et ne le tire de sa contemplation horrifiée.

« Kurogane-san ? Il faut trouver de l'aide !

- Non, on est en pleine forêt, on pourrait marcher des heures, on ne trouverait peut-être pas âme qui vive. Il va falloir lui enlever ça ici.

- Kuro-wan… articula Fye, esquissant un sourire crispé qui acheva de remettre les pieds de Kurogane sur terre.

- Toi, tu la boucles et tu ne bouges surtout pas. Gamin, tu emmènes la princesse là-bas en bas, continua-t-il à l'intention de Shaolan en lui montrant l'endroit où la forêt, comme de mauvaise grâce, laissait place à quelques mètres de sable au bord du lac. Tu peux faire du feu, mais fait attention que d'autres bestioles ne vous tombent pas dessus, et assure-toi qu'elle reste là, compris ?

- Oui, Kurogane-san. Mais… et Fye-san ?

- Je m'en occupe. N'oublies pas la boule de poils, je n'en veux pas dans les pattes. »

Sans ajouter un mot, le guerrier brun se tourna vers le magicien, qui, ô surprise, n'avais pas bougé, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête posée sur ses genoux repliés. Il s'approcha de lui, et, toujours en silence, glissa un bras dans son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux, le soulevant du sol sans aucun effort apparent. Fye ne tenta même pas de s'y opposer, et le ninja s'éloigna en direction des hauteurs, portant son compagnon dans ses bras.

Shaolan le regarda s'éloigner sans mot dire, et se détourna pour rejoindre Sakura qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, horrifiée, serrant contre elle un Mokona qui piaillait à qui mieux mieux. Shaolan ramassa leurs affaires éparpillées et, avec douceur, pris le bras de la princesse pour l'emmener là où Kurogane leur avait dit d'aller.

Le ninja parcourut ainsi une bonne distance avant de trouver un endroit qui lui sembla convenir. En douceur, il déposa le magicien toujours muet sur un tronc d'arbre abattu et s'éloigna en direction qu'il supposait être celle du cours d'eau dont il entendait le murmure de plus en plus fort. Ayant puisé une bonne quantité d'eau, il retourna à l'endroit où il avait laissé Fye et alluma un feu en prenant soin de ne pas enflammer la forêt tout entière par inadvertance.

Puis, prenant sans trop savoir pourquoi une grande inspiration, il s'approcha du magicien et s'agenouilla devant lui, tentant de capter son regard vide fixé sur le sol à ses pieds. « Fye ? »

Pas de réponse. Mais les yeux bleus voilés par une douleur qui se faisait de plus en plus sentir se levèrent comme péniblement et se posèrent sur le visage inquiet du ninja. Fronçant les sourcils, Kurogane entreprit d'aider Fye à enlever son manteau, ainsi que l'espèce de robe de chambre étrange qui le couvrait.

Ignorant de son mieux la grimace de douleur du mage, il posa délicatement la main sur sa taille pour évaluer la gravité de la blessure. Finalement, il semblait que ça aurait pu être bien pire. La flèche avait apparemment évité les organes vitaux, et, bien que douloureuse, la plaie ne semblait pas grave. Réprimant un soupir de soulagement, Kurogane fit descendre le magicien de son tronc d'arbre pour qui s'assoie sur le sol et, passant une main dans son dos, l'attira doucement contre lui.

« Il faut que je la casse d'abord, ensuite je l'enlèverai. Et tu ne vas pas aimer. » Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'humour dans sa voix, mais il eut tout de même droit à un sourire, douloureux et un peu crispé.

« Je n'aime déjà pas beaucoup, tu sais.

- Accroches-toi à quelque chose au lieu de dire des bêtises. » Kurogane s'en voulut aussitôt de son ton inutilement dur, que le jeune mage ne méritait pas, mais Fye ne releva pas, se contentant de se rapprocher de lui, le front appuyé sur sa main gauche posée sur l'épaule du ninja.

Refusant de se laisser envahir par un trouble particulièrement malvenu, Kurogane empoigna le moins brusquement possible l'empenne de la flèche et assura sa prise dessus. Puis, d'un coup sec, il la brisa d'une manière experte, ne laissant qu'un ou deux centimètres qui dépassaient encore.

Le corps frêle du mage se raidit brusquement contre lui tandis qu'un gémissement rauque lui échappait. Il enfouit sa tête blonde dans le creux du cou de son compagnon, se mordant la lèvre. Puis il se redressa, légèrement haletant, et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux du ninja qui lui faisait face, les sourcils de plus en plus froncés.

« Aie. Tu es une vraie brute, Kuropon…»

Kurogane secoua la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait le plus, de l'exaspération face à cet espèce d'idiot incapable, même avec une flèche dans le flanc, d'être sérieux l'espace de deux minutes, ou du soulagement qu'il soit encore capable de proférer de pareilles âneries.

Sans répondre, il attrapa à côté de lui une chemise dans le paquet qu'il avait apporté et la déchira en lambeaux. Puis il se retourna vers l'imbécile qui lui faisait face et le regardait avec une certaine appréhension. Avec douceur, il l'attira de nouveau contre lui et sa main attrapa la pointe de la flèche dans le dos du magicien. Celui-ci, se mettant à trembler légèrement, cala franchement sa tête contre la naissance de son cou, fermant les yeux, les dents serrées.

« Tu es prêt ? » Pas de réponse, juste un léger mouvement de la tête et la pression de deux bras qui s'accentue. D'un seul mouvement, Kurogane tira la flèche, l'arrachant du corps du magicien qui cette fois ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Le ninja eut juste le temps de plaquer un morceau de tissu de chaque côté de la plaie avant de retenir le mage qui s'affaissa doucement dans ses bras, tremblant comme une feuille.

Etonnant. Ce sacré numéro de mage était plus résistant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il en connaissait beaucoup de bien plus solides qui n'auraient pas tenu, mais Fye n'avait curieusement toujours pas tourné de l'œil et ses mains n'avaient pas lâché Kurogane, qui baissa les yeux vers son visage, aux traits tendus et aux yeux à moitié fermés. Et vierge de tout sourire, pour une fois.

Presque à contrecoeur, il écarta doucement son compagnon, et réalisa brusquement que le blanc du tissu de son vêtement était rouge de sang, et que pour lui faire un bandage correct il allait devoir le lui enlever. A cette pensée, il se sentit soudainement passablement inquiet, sans vraiment en saisir la raison.

Sans faire de gestes brusques, il ôta les attaches du vêtement et en écarta les pans. Il sentit soudain Fye se raidir, reculer imperceptiblement et le vit refermer ses bras autour de lui comme pour se protéger d'une menace qu'il était seul à pressentir. Perplexe, Kurogane entreprit de nouveau de lui enlever la tunique mais Fye recula, franchement cette fois, secouant la tête sans prononcer un mot, tremblant encore davantage.

Le ninja gronda doucement à l'intention du magicien, saisissant ses poignets. « Ne sois pas idiot, tu ne peux pas rester avec ça, il faut l'enlever. On va te trouver autre chose à mettre », tenta –t-il maladroitement de le rassurer, sans bien comprendre de quoi il avait peur. Et en douceur, pour ne pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne semblait déjà l'être, il écarta les bras du mage et lui ôta le vêtement taché.

Tremblant toujours, Fye céda, laissant Kurogane lui ôter sa tunique. Celui réprima péniblement un frisson incongru et enroula une bande de tissu autour de la taille mince, rassuré que la blessure ne saigne pas trop. Puis il aida Fye à passer une de ses propres chemises de rechange, malgré plusieurs tailles de différence.

Le jeune magicien commençait à vaciller dangereusement, ses yeux de plus en plus voilés, plongés dans la contemplation d'un monde qu'il était seul à voir. Le ninja, silencieux, observa un moment le mage perdu dans ses pensées, puis, voyant qu'il allait s'effondrer, recueillit le frêle corps épuisé entre ses bras pour ne pas le laisser glisser par terre. Il le serra un instant contre lui, sans bouger, ignorant si son compagnon était toujours conscient ou non.

« Pourquoi, Fye ? Cette flèche aurait dû être pour moi, pourquoi t'es-tu donc jeté en travers ? Es-tu donc inconscient, ou souhaites-tu à ce point mourir ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, imbécile ?» Pas vraiment une question, juste un murmure, qui n'attendait pas de réponse. Réponse qu'il n'escomptait pas, mais qu'il obtint pourtant, dans un souffle, à peine audible. « P… parce que… ma vie… à moi… n'a aucune valeur… Cont… contrairement à… la tienne... »

Figé, le grand homme brun, qui la veille encore aurait explosé de colère en entendant ces mots, ne trouva rien à répondre, le cœur glacé par un aveu qui n'en était pas réellement un, mais qui pourtant lui transperçait le cœur bien plus sûrement que toutes les flèches de tous les mondes.

Soudain infiniment triste, il enveloppa le jeune homme dans son épais manteau blanc et, sans le lâcher, s'assit et cala confortablement son compagnon contre lui afin de lui éviter les racines qui serpentaient sur le sol. Puis, d'un geste lent, presque tendre, ses doigts effleurèrent les mèches blondes, légères et soyeuses, qui retombaient sur les yeux clos.

Il resta là, immobile, plongé dans des pensées qui tourbillonnaient sans fin dans sa tête, le corps léger du mage blotti contre le sien. Il pouvait presque sentir le parfum de sa peau, doux et aérien, et ressentait dans les moindres fibres de son être la chaleur qui se dégageait du jeune homme contre lui. Lui revinrent en mémoire les sensations étranges qu'il avaient ressenties tout au long de cette matinée pour le moins éprouvante.

Peur, voire même angoisse, lui qui n'avait jamais rien vraiment craint depuis si longtemps. Viscérale, poignante, mortelle inquiétude. Détermination, envie. Envie impérieuse et très dérangeante de caresser cette peau blanche, lisse, sans défaut. Envie de serrer contre lui ce magicien énigmatique, pour ne jamais le laisser s'échapper. Envie de faire taire, par n'importe quel moyen, cette peur sourde terrée au plus profond de deux yeux bleus, reflets d'une âme tourmentée par des secrets bien gardés. Envie, tout simplement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

La matinée tirait à sa fin quand Fye ouvrit les yeux. L'esprit encore embrumé, il se nicha davantage contre la source de chaleur qui l'enveloppait comme une chaude couverture, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins du ninja qui s'était assoupi. Les deux bras fermement serrés autour de son compagnon, Kurogane sommeillait, le menton posé sur les cheveux blonds du magicien collé contre sa poitrine.

Réalisant cela, Fye sursauta de manière imperceptible, puis, en douceur pour ne pas réveiller Kurogane, se glissa hors des bras de ce dernier et se releva lentement. Sa blessure au côté l'élançait, mais sans être vraiment douloureuse. Après tout, il avait connu pire, et une flèche dans le flanc n'était que broutille dérisoire pour qui avait vécu auprès d'Ashura aussi longtemps que lui.

A la pensée du roi de Seles, Fye se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, l'esprit soudain envahit par de noires appréhensions. Il était désormais si proche que le magicien s'imaginait presque sentir son souffle sur sa nuque. Secouant la tête pour s'arracher à ces idées sombres, il se dirigea avec précaution vers le cours d'eau non loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Parvenu au bord de l'eau, il plongea ses mains dans le liquide transparent et s'aspergea le visage, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de le réveiller définitivement. Lui revinrent alors brusquement en mémoire les dernières parles qu'il avait adressées à son compagnon avant de sombrer dans un sommeil exténué.

Quel idiot, vraiment. C'était tout de même à peine croyable ce qu'une simple malheureuse petite flèche pouvait faire faire comme bêtises. Lui qui s'était promis que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne se laisserait plus aller à faire ce genre de discours, à qui que ce soit, avait dérogé à la première occasion à la règle d'or qu'il s'était lui-même fixée… Ne jamais dévoiler, même imperceptiblement, ce que l'on ressent réellement, ne jamais laisser voir à quiconque au-delà d'un rempart soigneusement élaboré. Ne jamais s'attacher. A personne.

Mais pour ça, il savait pertinemment qu'il avait échoué. Le grand ninja, avec ses airs distants et bougons, cachait une âme qui sans être excessivement sensible restait généreuse, accessible. Avec lui, jamais de faux semblants, pas de mensonges ni de duperie, mais franchise et honnêteté. Tout son contraire, à bien y réfléchir.

Et il avait cédé. Il avait, d'abord instinctivement, puis de manière plus consciente ensuite, mais incapable de s'en empêcher malgré tous ses efforts, recherché la présence réconfortante du ninja, son calme, sa force rassurante, sa… sa protection. Il aurait voulu se réfugier contre lui, blotti dans sa chaleur, et ne plus jamais avoir à affronter le reste du monde. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Parce qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais s'attacher à quiconque. C'était si facile d'être déçu.

Déception, mensonge, trahison. Fye connaissait ces mots par cœur. Il savait aussi leur signification, et le mal qu'ils pouvaient faire. Il avait fui. Au bout de toutes ces années, il avait enfin réussi à prendre cette décision qui lui déchirait le cœur, mais qu'il savait pourtant être la seule issue. Et il avait fui. Il avait enfermé Ashura-ô dans son cercueil de cristal et avait pris la fuite. Fuir, c'était désormais la seule chose dont il fût encore capable. Et il ne devait pas s'arrêter, sous aucun prétexte. Parce que s'arrêter, c'était faiblir. Et faiblir, c'était mourir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurogane ouvrit les yeux, conscient que quelque chose était différent, sans bien saisir quoi exactement. Il se rappelait avoir serré le magicien contre lui, en un geste qui allait bien plus loin que la simple sollicitude envers un compagnon de voyage blessé. Il avait dû s'endormir. Mais Fye n'était plus là. Le large manteau blanc du mage s'étalait à ses pieds, vide.

Dans un sursaut de panique, il bondit sur ses pieds, alors que lui revenaient en mémoire l'air inquiet, désemparé du magicien depuis qu'ils avaient atterri dans cette forêt mille fois maudite, la peur qu'il avait clairement lue dans les yeux bleus. Et pour couronner le tout, Fye était blessé, par sa faute, pour l'avoir protégé. Il était peut-être là, quelque part, agonisant, se vidant de son sang. Seul.

Le grand ninja se morigéna silencieusement pour cet accès de panique qui lui ressemblait si peu. Fye ne pouvait pas être bien loin, et sa blessure n'était pas si grave. Passablement abasourdi, et un peu furieux aussi, de s'être laissé ainsi aller, il entreprit de descendre vers le ruisseau, à la recherche du mage disparu.

Quel idiot, où pouvait-il donc bien être ? Ne songeait-il donc jamais aux autres, était-il à ce point incapable d'imaginer une seule fraction de seconde que des gens pouvaient s'inquiéter pour lui ? De plus en plus furieux, de cette colère que provoque l'inquiétude, Kurogane finit par atteindre le ruisseau, et il le vit.

Accroupi au bord de l'eau, Fye semblait fixer le fond, sans pourtant le voir. Absorbé dans ses sombres pensées, il n'entendit pas le ninja s'approcher à grands pas, pencher, et ne s'aperçut de sa présence qu'en sentant une main forte lui saisir le bras. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

La question était, outre posée sur un ton inutilement dur, particulièrement malvenue. Fye eut un mouvement de recul immédiat, et, au risque de se faire mal, se releva d'un bond pour s'éloigner du ninja dont les prunelles brûlaient d'un feu rageur. Il tenta, en vain, de reprendre contenance, essayant désespérément de piocher dans son répertoire un sourire approprié à la circonstance, bien que se doutant que ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure chose à faire.

Effectivement. Kurogane, dont l'humeur n'était déjà pas particulièrement guillerette, vit franchement rouge face à ce sourire contraint, incertain, dont le mage le gratifiait comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

« Imbécile ! Tu ne t'es pas imaginé un instant que tu pourrais courir des risques en te promenant seul comme ça, sans défense ? Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si les bestioles de ce matin étaient revenues ? Tu aurais fait quoi ? Bon sang, ça t'arrive, parfois, de réfléchir ? »

Kurogane savait très bien que ses paroles dures n'étaient dues qu'au soulagement de retrouver le magicien sain et sauf, mais Fye recula brusquement comme s'il l'avait frappé. Puis, sans transition, il sourit. « Mais tout vas très bien, Kurogane, tu vois ? Tu m'as retrouvé… »

A ces mots, pourtant anodins hors contexte, le ninja sentit soudain la colère déferler en lui comme un raz de marée, trop puissante pour être endiguée par quoi que ce soit. Tout allait bien, vraiment ? Et puis quoi encore ? Le prenait-il tant pour un imbécile pour oser lui sortir de telles inepties ? Et cette frayeur dans ses yeux, et ce voile qui les recouvrait ? Un effet de son imagination, sans doute ? Mais il ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. Pas cette fois.

Arrive toujours un moment où la limite est franchie, le point de non retour atteint. Et la colère d'être ainsi écarté d'un sujet qui bien malgré lui lui tenait tant à cœur le fit exploser de rage, hurlant à s'en casser la voix, contre cet idiot pourtant incompréhensiblement si précieux qui lui faisait face.

« Bon sang, Fye ! Pourquoi ne laisses-tu jamais personne t'approcher ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te caches, que tu mentes ? Tu sais, parfois, tes mensonges sont tellement grossiers que même cette fichues boules de poils en reste la bouche ouverte, sans rien dire, pour une fois, et ne vas surtout pas croire que ça me déranges, au contraire, mais je déteste quand tu fais ça, on a l'impression que tu n'es pas là ! Regardes-toi, tu restes là à trembler comme une feuille, à sourire comme un idiot, donnant toujours l'impression de te foutre totalement de ce qui peut bien se passer autour de toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que personne ne pourra jamais comprendre pourquoi tu souffres ? Que le monde entier reste indifférent ? Tu crois que rester planqué derrière ton sourire à la noix va t'aider à avancer ? Et où crois-tu aller ? Moi je crois que tu ne vas nulle part, en réalité, tu voyages juste pour passer le temps, en attendant que ton passé te rattrape. Mais maintenant même ton sourire te trahit, il ne suffit même plus à te cacher en entier, et je peux t'assurer qu'il jure drôlement avec le reste ! »

Kurogane était si furieux après le magicien qu'il se rendait à peine compte de ce qu'il hurlait. Puis il s'aperçut qu'il s'était inconsciemment rapproché de Fye, en face de lui, et qu'il avait, sans savoir exactement quand ni comment, complètement fait craquer cette façade si soigneusement établie. Fye tremblait de tout son corps, les yeux débordant de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues pâles en un flot continu de perles translucides. Ses bras repliés contre son torse comme pour se protéger de la colère de son compagnon, il reculait, animal fragile, blessé et soudain terrifié, cherchant, affolé, une issue pour fuir la rage qui brûlait dans les yeux rouges de son vis-à-vis.

Indiscutablement coupable, Kurogane, instantanément calmé, tendit une main vers lui pour stopper sa fuite, mais Fye, laissant échapper un sanglot, se détourna et s'éloigna entre les arbres. Pestant contre lui-même, le ninja le suivit et finit par le saisir par le bras, sans brutalité, pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Décontenancé, il fixa un instant les yeux inondés de larmes du jeune mage avant de l'attirer à lui. Fye se débattit un instant, puis abandonna une lutte qu'il devait savoir perdue d'avance et s'effondra entre les bras du grand homme, ses doigts fins crispés sur le cuir de sa tenue, se raccrochant désespérément au ninja comme si sa vie en dépendait.

D'instinct, Kurogane referma ses bras puissants autour du corps frêle et tremblant du jeune homme avant de le soulever, toujours secoué de sanglots incontrôlables, et de le ramener près du feu, où, sans le lâcher, il le déposa avec autant de douceur dont il était capable. Puis, sans bouger, il serra un peu plus fort contre lui cette créature brisée qu'était soudain devenu le mage, de peur de le voir voler en éclats s'il se risquait à le lâcher. Fye pleurait toujours, agité d'incoercibles frissons, laissant bien malgré lui enfin libre cours à la peine abjecte qui alourdissait son âme, sans parvenir à retenir les plaintes qu'il avait si longtemps retenues, enfermées au plus profond de lui-même, malgré sa main plaquée contre sa bouche, et, serrant le doux magicien en pleurs contre lui, Kurogane sentit son cœur se briser.

Lui, le ninja si dur, si fier de sa force, intransigeant tant avec lui-même qu'avec les autres, ne songeait plus qu'à apaiser la tempête qui secouait son fragile compagnon, le laissant démuni, exposé, si tragiquement vulnérable. Et l'homme en noir, alors que les sanglots du mage s'apaisaient lentement, contempla en silence cet être détruit, anéanti par une vie dont personne ne savait rien, ployant sous le poids de souffrance soudain devenues trop lourdes, sombrer à nouveau dans un sommeil agité, épuisé de chagrin et de douleur.

---------------------------------------------------------------

L'après-midi tirait à sa fin, laissant progressivement place à la nuit. Les bruits de la forêt s'atténuaient peu à peu, et la lumière du jour mourant effleurait le visage pensif d'un homme brun assis sur le sol près d'un feu qui s'éteignait, les yeux fixés sur les cendres rougeoyantes. Dans ses bras, la tête calée dans le creux de son épaule, était recroquevillée une autre personne, au visage pâle caché par des mèches blondes.

Kurogane s'en voulait. Beaucoup. Enormément, même. Sa fureur l'avait fait dépasser de très loin les limites, lui qui n'avait pourtant l'habitude d'aucune. Et maintenant, assis là, le magicien fermement serré dans ses bras, il ruminait de sombres pensées, appréhendant le réveil du mage endormi.

Sans bien savoir pourquoi, il sentait confusément qu'il lui devait des excuses, et ça n'était pas pour lui plaire. Il avait horreur des excuses, qui signifiaient en général avoir tort, ce qui ne faisait en aucun cas partie de son vocabulaire, si ce n'était pour les autres. Mais il allait bien un jour devoir faire face à ses actes, et ce en dépit du fait qu'il n'était en aucun cas doué pour ça.

Il revoyait, comme gravé au fer rouge sur ses rétines, le visage trempé de larmes du magicien, larmes qu'il avait fait couler, dont il était seul responsable. Et cet état de fait le mettait à la torture. C'était quoi, ça, encore ? Quel était son problème, au juste ? Il n'est rien de plus rageant de se sentir horriblement mal sans être capable d'en exprimer la raison par des mots simples. Et le ninja se sentait vraiment très mal. Culpabilité, regrets, inquiétude. Chagrin. Peine, douleur. Il souffrait de ne pouvoir faire davantage qu'attendre, attendre sans bouger que Fye se réveille et plonge ses yeux dans les siens, à supposer qu'il accepte ne serait-ce que le regarder.

Parce que Kurogane s'en voulait d'avoir fait déborder des larmes qu'il savait pourtant avoir toujours été présentes, mais retenues. Des larmes dont il ne comprenait pas la raison. Mais rien ne justifiait son attitude envers Fye, et il allait devoir réparer les dégâts, quel qu'en soit le prix, car il avait beau avoir horreur de faire des excuses, le mage blotti dans ses bras, aussi horripilant et exaspérant de mystère qu'il puisse être, valait bien de présenter toutes les excuses du monde.

Et le mage en question, justement, s'agitait dans son sommeil, manifestement sur le point de se réveiller. Kurogane relâcha légèrement la pression de ses bras, autant éviter d'entrée de jeu de le mettre sur la défensive. Lentement, le jeune magicien se redressa, les yeux rougis par les larmes, l'air encore plus perdu qu'auparavant. Muet, il leva son regard vers le ninja, qui ne bougeait toujours pas, attendant que Fye ouvre la bouche, se lève, parte, lui colle une gifle, n'importe quoi, plutôt que de rester là, à le fixer sans mot dire. Bien, apparemment ça promettait d'être aussi difficile que prévu.

« Je suis désolé. » Juste un murmure. Il avait suffisamment crié comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter davantage, et le jeune mage était si près de lui qu'hausser la voix était parfaitement inutile. Comme le magicien restait muet, les yeux toujours fixés dans le rouge de ceux de son vis-à-vis, il prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta à l'eau. « Fye, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus de cette manière. Je regrette, pardonne-moi. »

« Non. » Atterré, le ninja contempla Fye comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Fye secouait doucement la tête, les yeux soudain baissés, la respiration hachée, semblant à nouveau sur le point de fondre en larmes. « Non, je ne peux pas te pardonner, Kurogane. »

Plus de surnom. Plus de sourire. Plus rien que cette distance soudaine, immense. Et le ninja sentit un froid glacial s'insinuer en lui, le gelant jusqu'à la moelle des os, lui coupant la parole, le souffle, les pensées. Il se sentait lourd comme du plomb, comme si une montagne toute entière s'était affaissée brusquement sur ses épaules. Incapable de répondre, ce qui d'ailleurs n'était en rien gênant puisqu'il n'avait aucune réponse à donner, il se contenta de fixer le visage pâle tristement baissé, derrière les mèches blondes qui voletaient doucement sous la brise du soir.

« Je ne peux pas. Pour te pardonner, il faudrait d'abord que je t'en veuille. Et… et ce n'est pas le cas. » Fye n'avait pas bougé, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol, comme si regarder le ninja en face était une tâche insurmontable pour lui. Et Kurogane sentit soudain la montagne sur ses épaules disparaître comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Il expira longuement, ne s'étant même pas aperçu qu'il retenait sa respiration.

Fye fixait toujours le sol en silence. Tout doucement, pour être sûr de ne pas réitérer l'erreur qu'il avait commise le matin, le ninja leva une main et, lentement, souleva de son index replié le menton du magicien pour qu'il le regarde. « Fye, tu… » Incapable de continuer, Kurogane se perdit dans les immenses yeux bleus encore agrandis par la détresse, noyant le reste d'un visage défait, à la bouche tremblante, au front plissé, comme si leur propriétaire luttait contre les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau.

Kurogane referma la bouche qu'il avait d'entrouverte, serrant les dents, le cœur serré. Puis, sans réfléchir, il remonta doucement ses doigts pour laisser sa main effleurer le contour d'une mâchoire lisse, une joue pâle, et, lentement, s'approcha du fin visage qui lui faisait face pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Prenant soudain conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il s'écarta de Fye pour plonger à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Il y lut la surprise, l'incompréhension, la peine. Les larmes qui menaçaient se mirent à couler, laissant des traînées brillantes sur les joues blanches. Fye se mordit soudain la lèvre, baissant à nouveau la tête. La main toujours posée sur sa joue, Kurogane posant son front contre le sien, sans mot dire, attendant.

Lentement, le magicien releva la tête, sans pour autant s'écarter de son compagnon. Puis, très lentement, comme s'il craignait d'être rejeté, il s'avança pour poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur celle du ninja. Sans réfléchir plus avant, sans hésitation, celui-ci accentua la pression et passa sa langue sur les lèvres offertes comme pour demander l'autorisation d'entrer, autorisation qui lui fut accordée sans tarder.

Il suffit parfois d'un tout petit rien pour que tout change. Une chose aussi triviale qu'un baiser, aussi simple que des lèvres qui se joignent, peut faire basculer deux cœurs, lier deux âmes. Changer deux vies. Deux destins qui soudain se mêlent, suivant deux corps qui s'unissent sous la lumière chiche de la lune indiscrète, témoin muet de l'union de deux amants, l'un tremblant, l'autre rassurant et protecteur, tous deux unis comme jamais pour chasser la peur, la colère et la douleur, et pour ne laisser enfin que l'abandon d'un désir assouvi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, et pas un bruit ne troublait la quiétude de la nuit. Près du feu éteint, deux corps enlacés se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre, profitant de leur chaleur respective. Tous deux réveillés, mais aucun n'osant briser le silence ni l'instant, ils se contentaient de la présence de l'autre. Mais aucun instant, si parfait qu'il soit, ne peut durer éternellement, et ce fut en premier Kurogane qui brisa le silence.

« Fye… est-ce qu'un jour tu vas enfin te décider à me dire ce qui te fait si peur ? » Un silence, puis la réponse vint, dans un souffle.

« Je crois… qu'en fait j'ai peur de tout. » Juste une manière maladroitement élaborée d'éluder le vrai sujet de la question. Mais le ninja ne se laisserait pas faire si facilement, cette fois.

« Tu as peur de moi ?

- Non, pas de toi…

- Pourtant, tout à l'heure, tu avais peur…

- Peut-être que j'avais juste peur d'avoir mal… » Un sourire, contraint, brisant l'harmonie d'un visage pâle et tendu.

« Non. Je sais que non. Ce n'était pas seulement ça, il y avait autre chose. Tu avais l'air vraiment terrifié, comme si tu croyais que j'allais te faire intentionnellement souffrir… Fye, parles-moi… Dis-moi qui t'as fait ça… Est-ce que c'est cet Ashura dont tu refuses obstinément de parler ? » Le nom est lâché, comme le fauve dans l'arène, et, déjà, les sépare.

« Il est proche… Il est si proche… Je sais qu'il est là, je l'ai senti dès que nous avons atterri dans ce monde. Et je sais aussi qu'il est venu pour moi. »

Sans mot dire, parce qu'il n'en était nul besoin, le cœur serré, empli d'une colère aussi soudaine que meurtrière, Kurogane serra plus fort le corps mince de son compagnon contre lui, lançant un serment silencieux à la face des étoiles, jurant que personne ne toucherait à cet être si vulnérable et si triste blotti dans ses bras, à moins de vouloir en payer le prix de sa vie.

Et comme le soleil inondait la colline, ils finirent par se lever, toujours en silence, et se préparèrent à rejoindre Shaolan et la princesse qui devaient s'inquiéter, plus en contrebas. Tandis que Kurogane rassemblait leurs affaires, Fye s'éloigna pour aller puiser un peu d'eau, dans la ferme intention de préparer le petit déjeuner de la petite troupe.

Alors que le ninja attendait le retour du magicien, l'esprit agité de pensées confuses, ayant pour la majeure partie d'entre elles trait à la nuit passée, un cri de terreur s'éleva entre les arbres. Furieux contre lui–même d'avoir laissé le mage s'éloigner seul alors qu'il avait été le premier à lui faire la morale sur ce sujet, Kurogane s'élança en direction du cours d'eau, et, une fois à destination, se figea sur place, un hurlement silencieux de rage et de désespoir mêlés lui obstruant la gorge, tandis que se refermait un portail qu'il connaissait par cœur pour le traverser régulièrement, cet abîme qui menait de dimension en dimension, où il venait, impuissant, de voir disparaître le visage pâle de son magicien, figé dans une expression d'indicible terreur.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh non, elle a recommencé!!! Et si..._

_Bon, chap 3... Dur dur... A l'origine, la nuit était... plus explicite, mais au final ça collait pas alors je l'ai fait un plus soft, désolée pour les éventuels accros du lemon qui passeraient par là..._

_Voili voilou..._

_Alors, verdict? (-tremble-)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Le chapitre 4 !!!!!!! Enfin !!! Bon je suis désolée, j'ai été longue sur ce coup-là, mais j'ai été un peu débordée… Je vous présente donc mes plus plates excuses…_

_Et tant que j'y suis, un énoooooooorme merci à Yume, qui en deux secondes a résolu la question qui me torturait les neurones depuis deux jours en payant le prix de Yuko, et donc sans qui personne ne serait allé nulle part… Et merci de me servir de dictionnaire des synonymes quand je me galère, le net ne serait jamais aussi bien que toi… -gros gros gros calin-_

_Sédinette, le v'là ton Ashu-chan, essaye de pas trop me détester, d'accord ??? _

_Merci aussi aux gens qui m'ont (encore !) laissé des review, z'êtes vraiment trop gentils… Snif… S'cusez c'est l'émotion…_

_Note : bien évidemment, les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais je ne désespère pas de leur mettre le grappin dessus un de ces quatre…_

---------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 4

Fye ouvrit les yeux, l'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil. Le soleil devait être levé depuis longtemps déjà, mais il était bien trop lointain pour que sa lumière éclaire le pays de Seles. De toute façon, les habitants avaient l'habitude de vivre sans, et comptaient le temps sans se référer à la course d'une étoile qui ne s'intéressait même pas à eux. Les deux grands yeux bleus fixèrent un moment le plafond qui s'étendait en face d'eux, sans voir le délicat travail des mains qui avaient façonné les arabesques et les sculptures qui ornaient la pièce entière.

Laissant son esprit dériver dans un monde de paix et de lumière qui n'appartenait qu'à lui seul, il referma un instant les yeux, comme pour les protéger de la lumière qui fusait des hautes lampes postées le long des murs, telles des sentinelles vigilantes et silencieuses, veillant à ce que jamais le noir n'envahisse le monde.

Peine perdue. Aucune lampe, aussi puissante soit-elle, ne pouvait dissiper l'obscurité qui s'étalait comme un tapis sombre, envahissant de façon presque sournoise les coins et les recoins. Obscurité si épaisse qu'elle s'immisçait dans les cœurs et les âmes, atténuant les joies, accentuant les peines, assombrissant les jours qui s'écoulaient en silence, preuves muettes et froides du temps qui s'enfuit.

Mais l'heure était déjà bien avancée, et le magicien fit un mouvement pour se lever… avant de s'immobiliser en grimaçant sous la douleur qui s'était brusquement réveillée. Il détestait se lever en ayant mal partout. Pour lui qui avait horreur des matins en général, ces matins-là n'en étaient que plus haïssables.

Il finit par s'extirper péniblement du lit et s'habilla rapidement après s'être lavé. Il était en retard, Ashura ne devait pas être content. Il avait l'habitude des accès de colère du souverain, cela dit, mais on ne faisait pas attendre le roi et ses conseillers, fût-on le premier mage du royaume. Inutile de lui donner des raisons supplémentaires de mener la vie dure au reste de l'univers.

Avant de sortir, il vérifia son aspect dans le miroir, ce qu'il avait soigneusement évité de faire tandis qu'il se lavait. C'était une vieille habitude qui remontait à un temps si éloigné qu'il ne s'en souvenait qu'à peine. Il arrivait parfois que certaines marques soient visibles malgré les multiples couches de vêtements qu'imposait le climat glacial de Seles, taches rouges ou violacées sur fond blanc.

Mais si de simples marques sur sa peau pâle étaient encore relativement faciles à cacher, il arrivait parfois qu'il soit tout simplement incapable de se lever. Ces jours-là, il envoyait Chi faire ses excuses au roi, disant qu'il avait encore trop bu la veille et qu'il était trop malade pour se présenter devant son suzerain.

En réalité, Fye tenait redoutablement bien l'alcool, mais il avait soigneusement veillé à ce que personne ne le sache. Faisant croire à tous à son prétendu amour immodéré pour la boisson malgré qu'il ne la supporte pas, il s'était ainsi assuré que personne ne poserait de questions malvenues en cas d'absence de sa part. S'il n'était pas là, c'était sûrement qu'il cuvait quelque part.

Cette excuse était imparable, et ajoutée à la panoplie de sourires, d'expressions et d'attitudes préparées à l'avance, ainsi qu'au fait que personne, quelle que soit l'opinion qu'on avait de lui, ne mettait en doute la parole du magicien favori du roi, elle lui assurait une couverture parfaite d'imbécile facile à manipuler. Ce qu'il n'était pas, mais peu lui importait, comme peu lui importaient les regards méprisants lancés derrière son dos par la quasi-totalité des habitants du château. Il avait plus que l'habitude de la crainte, du mépris et des regards haineux dirigés à son encontre.

Il s'en fichait, à vrai dire. Cela faisait désormais bien longtemps qu'il ne recherchait plus l'approbation de personne. Il était passé du statut d'enfant craint et maudit par tous à celui de prisonnier enfermé dans une tour glaciale pour y mourir loin des regards des gens normaux, puis de protégé du roi pour ses pouvoirs magiques hors du commun. Excepté Ashura, personne ne l'avait jamais regardé autrement qu'en coin, avec toujours un soupçon de peur et de rancœur dans les yeux.

Anormal. Dangereux. Monstre. Et la liste était longue. Fye n'aimait pas s'appesantir sur de vieux souvenirs qui ne faisaient qu'approfondir des blessures qu'il aurait préféré oublier, mais il arrivait bien trop souvent qu'une simple phrase en apparence anodine réveille au plus profond de lui des réminiscences d'un passé qui bien que court le plongeait dans un désarroi aussi noir que le ciel de son pays.

Soudain, il vacilla, et se retint de justesse au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber. Fye était magicien, pas voyant, l'image qui venait de lui passer devant les yeux, bien que saisissante de réalisme, n'était donc pas une vision d'un quelconque futur. Il secoua la tête, tentant de retrouver ses esprits et de se souvenir de ces gens qu'il venait d'entrevoir. Il avait l'impression de les connaître, pourtant, il les avait sûrement déjà vus, mais où ? Quand ?

Son esprit était terriblement embrouillé, il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement, depuis quelques temps déjà. Mais depuis combien de temps ? Ça non plus, il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Il secoua de nouveau la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Il était sûrement juste fatigué, ce qui n'était guère surprenant, au vu de la nuit qu'il avait passée. A force de secouer la tête, il fut pris de nausées, la douleur dans son dos et ses reins se rappelant brutalement à son bon souvenir.

Il serra les dents, et releva la tête. Il avait assez traîné, il devait se dépêcher de rejoindre Ashura, désormais. Il parcourut les couloirs d'un pas vif, les yeux dans le vide, fixés sur cette espèce de vision, sur cette jeune fille aux yeux verts et au sourire chaleureux, sur son compagnon guère plus âgé, au regard déterminé et fort, plus fort que lui ne le serait jamais.

Ses pensées s'attardèrent un instant sur la troisième personne qu'il avait vue, ce grand homme brun armé d'un sabre, au regard brûlant. Se demandant vaguement pourquoi il se sentait si mal en pensant à cet homme, il ignora les regards mauvais qu'on lui lançait et accéléra le pas pour rejoindre son roi.

Ignorant les murmures qui bruissaient dans son sillage, il entra dans la salle où se trouvait son roi. Grande sans être aussi immense que l'officielle salle du trône, les murs semblant taillés dans du verre légèrement teinté de bleu, la pièce était aussi froide que le regard de l'homme brun qui s'y trouvait.

Grand, mince, les cheveux lisses d'un noir profond encadrant un beau visage aux traits acérés et tombant un peu plus bas que les épaules, vêtu d'une robe blanche aux motifs bleus qui serpentaient, s'entrecroisant sur sa poitrine et des bras, couronné de cinq étranges cristaux du même bleu qui évoquaient une fleur s'ouvrant en corolle sur son front haut et lisse, le roi Ashura regarda sans mot dire son magicien favori et amant forcé entrer et s'asseoir en silence sur le sol à côté de son trône de cristal.

Le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réfugier auprès d'Ashura. Malgré les mensonges de ce dernier, malgré les coups infligés par pur sadisme, pour le simple plaisir de faire souffrir, malgré tout le reste… Ashura était le seul à lui avoir jamais tendu la main, et pour cela, Fye était prêt à tout endurer, à supporter le fouet, les brûlures, et la torture que le roi infligeait nuit après nuit à son magicien. Parce qu'Ashura, c'était tout ce qu'il avait au monde, et quitte à mentir pour préserver les apparences, quitte à cacher, jour après jour, les marques, toutes les marques, celles laissées sur sa peau blanche, et les autres, celles gravées au fer rouge sur son âme, il resterait.

-------------------------------------------------------

Il bouillait de rage. Réellement. Ses yeux rouges lançaient de tels éclairs que Shaolan et Sakura en restaient bouche bée, osant à peine faire le moindre mouvement de peur de provoquer un explosion destructrice. Même Mokona, pourtant d'habitude si loquace, ne disait mot, observant le ninja qui faisait les cent pas le long du cours d'eau au bord duquel Fye avait disparu.

Quand le hurlement de rage du ninja avait retenti dans la forêt, les trois compagnons qui dormaient profondément s'étaient réveillés en sursaut, juste à temps pour voir arriver à grand pas un Kurogane fou furieux qui avait saisi un Mokona ébahi par les oreilles pour l'amener à hauteur de ses yeux enflammés.

Lui demandant sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon ce qu'il avait fait de Fye, le grand brun leur avait du même coup donné un début d'éclaircissement sur la situation qui le mettait dans un tel état de fureur. A ce qu'ils avaient pu comprendre, Fye avait disparu dans un portail inter dimensionnel, et à en juger par la réaction passablement effarée de Mokona et ses dénégations véhémentes, le responsable restait encore à déterminer.

Ce qui n'avait en rien contribué à calmer un Kurogane toujours aussi bouillonnant, qui les avait alors entraînés à sa suite jusqu'aux rives de ce cours d'eau sur lesquelles il faisait présentement les cent pas, tentant vainement de se calmer tandis que Mokona faisait de son mieux pour trouver une explication.

Mais en vain. Il ne restait du blond magicien que son manteau resté près du feu désormais éteint depuis longtemps et quelques récipients abandonnés près de l'eau. Et Kurogane commençait vraiment à paniquer. La peur ne lui était pas naturelle, pour ne pas dire complètement étrangère, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ce mage blond si bizarre. Si pénible. Idiot, bavard, collant, excentrique, cachottier. Souriant. Insupportable... Extraordinairement attachant… Et désormais, juste cet être si fin, si doux, serré au creux de ses bras, paisiblement endormi contre sa poitrine. Disparu. Et la peur devenait panique, incontrôlable, ravageuse. Inadmissible.

Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions, et même si Kurogane aurait, et de loin, préféré se trancher la gorge plutôt que de l'admettre ouvertement, il ne pouvait pas retrouver Fye sans aide extérieure. Sans l'aide d'une certaine sorcière particulièrement belle, extrêmement agaçante et aux tarifs exorbitants. Yûko.

C'est à peine croyable ce qu'il peut être difficile de demander son aide à une personne qu'on aurait préféré ne jamais avoir rencontrée. Et Kurogane, face à l'image de la sorcière des dimensions que projetait Mokona, serrait les dents à s'en briser la mâchoire. Surtout, s'efforcer d'être poli, respectueux, Aimable. Non, pas aimable, inutile d'en faire trop, le mieux est l'ennemi du bien, et de toute manière, au vu de son actuel état d'esprit, personne n'y aurait cru ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Rapidement, il lui expliqua l'actuel problème. Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas bien compliqué : Fye avait disparu dans un portail inter dimensionnel, Mokona jurait sur la tête du ninja qu'il n'y était pour rien et la seule et unique personne capable de les aider à le retrouver était Yûko. Simple, concis, d'une clarté limpide. Inutile d'en rajouter.

« C'est ton vœu ? » La voix était d'une fermeté étonnante, comparée au tremblement de terre qui secouait l'esprit du ninja. Effectivement, c'était son vœu. Et quel qu'en soit le prix.

« Oui, c'est mon vœu. Je veux que tu nous envoies dans la dimension où se trouve Fye.

- Es-tu prêt à payer la compensation qui équivaut à ce vœu, Kurogane ? » Quelle question. Evidemment qu'il était prêt, sinon il ne l'aurait pas formulé. Etrangement, que le prix puisse être hors de ses moyens ne l'effleurait même pas. Que ce prix lui soit trop lourd non plus. Peu importait ce maudit prix, il voulait retrouver Fye, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

« Bien. C'est votre vœu à tous les quatre, mais c'est toi, et toi seul, qui devras en payer le prix. » Tergiversation, courbettes et politesse. Temps perdu, enfui, irrécupérable. Ce temps si précieux qui leur manquait tant. Kurogane n'était pas patient de nature, et ces palabres interminables lui donnaient envie de hurler. Il se maîtrisa pourtant, non sans mal.

« Finissons-en ! Que veux-tu ?

- Ta force. Une partie de ta force. C'est la compensation que je demande pour vous envoyer là où vous voulez aller. » Le ninja, surpris, fixa un instant le visage délicat de la sorcière, ses yeux rouges plongés dans les siens, pendant que son esprit essayait d'intégrer ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

- Tu sais déjà que la compensation que je prends se doit d'être la chose à laquelle tu tiens le plus. Et en ce moment, ce que tu désires le plus au monde, c'est protéger les êtres chers à ton cœur, et pour cela, ta force t'est indispensable. C'est donc cette force qui t'est la plus précieuse, et c'est ce que je te demande pour vous envoyer dans la dimension où vous voulez vous rendre.

- Et tu veux me la prendre, sachant pertinemment que je vais en avoir besoin… Tu n'as donc pas la moindre considération pour les gens dont tu exploites les besoins ? Tu prends sans te soucier des conséquences pour ceux que tu spolies !!! » Kurogane aurait pu continuer longtemps, s'énervant contre cette maudite sorcière qui se fichait complètement que Fye ait disparu, qu'il soit seul, blessé, prisonnier… Mais Sakura, toujours aussi calme et apaisante qu'à son habitude, lui posa une petite main légère sur le bras.

« Je ne prends que mon dû… Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ma façon de faire, tu peux toujours te débrouiller seul. Si tu estimes que mes services ne valent pas ce que je te demande, si tu penses que retrouver Fye ne vaut pas de perdre une partie de ta force, alors trouves donc toi-même un moyen, je ne t'oblige à rien. »

Kurogane serra les dents. Elle avait raison, elle était la seule à pouvoir l'aider à retrouver Fye. Et effectivement, il était prêt à donner n'importe quoi pour rejoindre le magicien.

« Comme si j'avais le choix… Très bien, prends ce que tu veux.

- Bien. Mokona va vous emmener où se trouve Fye. »

Presque immédiatement, la petite boule de poils blanche ouvrit grand la bouche et aspira les trois voyageurs dans cet interminable tunnel qui devait les mener vers le magicien. Un magicien auquel Kurogane ne cessait de songer.

Sans relâche, il entendait le cri, se revoyait courir vers le cours d'eau pour finalement voir disparaître le mage, dont les traits fins tordus par la peur restaient gravés dans sa mémoire. Il se revoyait aussi avec une horrible précision rester planté là, figé, incapable de faire un seul mouvement, alors que Fye s'évanouissait vers cette dimension où ils ne tarderaient plus à atterrir. Il l'avait regardé disparaître, sans bouger. Sans rien faire.

---------------------------------------------------

La salle était véritablement glaciale. En plus d'être sombre et exposée aux courants d'air froids, l'atmosphère qui y régnait contribuait à faire chuter la température bien plus efficacement que si une tempête de neige s'était déclenchée à l'intérieur.

Tous les courtisans s'étaient depuis longtemps éclipsés, prudemment, laissant le roi seul avec son magicien. Immobile sur son trône de glace, Ashura regardait droit devant lui, sans mot dire, un léger rictus sur les lèvres, sans le moindre regard pour le jeune mage blond assis sur les marches à côté de son siège.

N'osant briser le lourd silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec son roi, Fye fixait le sol, comme si ce dernier pouvait lui indiquer la conduite à tenir.

Tout lui paraissait si étrange. Inhabituel. Même les regards sur lui semblaient différents, avec la même dose de mépris mais avec aussi une sorte de surprise, une certaine perplexité que Fye, malgré tous ses efforts, ne parvenait pas à expliquer.

Même Ashura était différent. Plus froid, plus distant, plus silencieux. Presque contemplatif. Le roi qui fixait le mur en face de lui semblait très différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu son roi aussi… pas calme, mais tranquille. Immobile. Et silencieux, surtout, ce qui en règle général n'était pas bon signe.

A l'issue d'un long silence, Ashura prit finalement la parole. Son ton, froid mais un rien amusé, fit se serrer le cœur du magicien à ses côtés. Ashura avait envie de jouer. Et le roi de Seles excellait dans l'art qui consistait à écraser son entourage sous des piques qui pouvaient, selon son humeur, aller de sarcastiques à franchement acides. Mais toujours déplaisantes pour sa victime.

« As-tu bien dormi, Fye ? » Et c'était parti. Si quelqu'un était bien placé pour le savoir si le mage avait bien dormi, c'était le roi, lequel le fixait désormais avec un sourire goguenard. Et non,il n'avait pas bien dormi, pas bien du tout même, mais ça, ce n'était probablement pas nouveau pour Ashura.

« Oui, merci ». Inutile d'en dire plus, de toute façon ce n'était qu'une question vide, Ashura se moquait pertinemment de la réponse. Fye aurait sûrement pu élaborer un mensonge compliqué et raconter à son roi un faux rêve magnifique qu'il aurait fait, mais ses rêves étaient par trop perturbant pour qu'il se lance dans une entreprise aussi hasardeuse.

La vérité était qu'il ne gardait aucun souvenir de ses rêves. Il se réveillait en sursaut sans bien savoir pourquoi, avec seulement une impression de profond malaise, comme si quelque chose d'important lui échappait sans qu'il arrive à mettre le doigt dessus.

Et les yeux vert sombre presque noir de son roi rivés aux siens ne l'aidaient pas. Ce regard qui lui vrillait le crâne et lui faisait voir mille étoiles. Il avait parfois l'impression que plus il était proche de son roi et plus sa tête le faisait souffrir, comme si la simple présence d'Ashura était la cause de son mal.

Fye ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit, pour voir ceux du roi toujours fixé sur lui. Puis, à sa grande surprise, Ashura éclata de rire, pas un rire enjoué et chaleureux, de ceux contagieux qui mettent le cœur en joie, mais un de ces rires froids, glacés, glaçants même, qui font froncer les sourcils et ne présagent rien de bien réjouissant.

« Je te trouve bien pâle, Fye. Tu n'es pas malade, au moins ? Tu as l'air perdu. Pauvre petit ange, je suis sûr que tu aimerais comprendre. Mais tu n'en as aucun besoin. La seule chose que tu dois savoir, et retenir, c'est que tu m'appartiens. »

Ashura se leva et s'approcha du magicien, posant un genou à terre pour mettre son visage à la hauteur du sien. Délicatement, il leva une main longue et fine pour saisir le menton de Fye entre ses doigts, le forçant à lever les yeux vers lui. Le jeune mage détacha son regard de la longue traîne du roi, lac blanc strié de bleu étalé sur le sol, hypnotisé par la voix dure et en même temps si tendre du souverain, pour s'abîmer dans deux yeux verts qui semblaient vouloir aspirer son âme.

« Tu m'appartiens. A moi et à nul autre. Je ne laisserai jamais personne d'autre que moi t'approcher, te toucher. Tu es à moi, à moi seul, et jamais plus tu n'appartiendras à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es mien, et ce, à jamais. D'ailleurs, tu le sais, tu l'as toujours su, et tu ne dois surtout, surtout pas l'oublier. Parce que si jamais tu t'avises de me quitter à nouveau, je te tuerai, Fye. Tu m'entends ? Je te tuerai, toi et tous ceux qui tenteront de se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Je te le promet.»

Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, Fye laissa les paroles du roi pénétrer sa conscience, sans en comprendre la signification. Jamais il ne pourrait partir. Il n'avait nulle part où aller. Ashura était tout ce qu'il avait au monde, et l'idée de le quitter était absurde. Fye était particulièrement bien placé pour savoir que le roi de Seles ne pardonnait pas la trahison. Le sort de ceux qui osaient l'abandonner était la mort, personne ne pouvait échapper au maître absolu de ce pays. Et à son fidèle magicien.

---------------------------------------------------

Noir et blanc. Terre immaculée, blanche à en brûler les yeux, surmontée d'un ciel noir, menaçant et lourd. Ce pays semblait à première vue n'être qu'en noir et blanc. Pas la moindre tache de couleurs, pas de vert ni de bleu, qui montreraient qu'il existait ne serait-ce qu'un peu de vie, pas de rouge pour réchauffer les cœurs. Rien que du noir et du blanc, opposés si bien assortis.

Une interminable plaine vierge, secouée par des vents violents qui balayaient les fragiles flocons de neige qui chutaient des nuages sombres amoncelés au dessus de leur tête. Et pas la moindre trace de civilisation à l'horizon. Un paysage glacé, vide, mort.

Ils ne savaient même pas si ce pays avait un nom. Ni même des habitants. Mais Mokona les avait amenés jusqu'ici, et la sorcière des dimensions, quoi que l'on puisse penser à son sujet, n'était pas du style à se tromper dans ses calculs. Fye était forcément là, quelque part. Restait à le trouver.

Fouillant dans leurs bagages, ils s'emmitouflèrent de leur mieux afin d'offrir le moins de prise possible à ce vent qui leur glaçait les os. Puis, en file indienne, courbés en deux pour mieux résister aux bourrasques, ils se mirent en route, descendant à l'aveuglette, s'enfonçant dans la neige jusqu'aux genoux, en direction de ce qui semblait être une vallée coincée entre deux hauts plateaux.

Ils marchèrent, sans échanger un seul mot, pendant ce qui leur sembla des heures, avant d'apercevoir au loin ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un village aux petites habitations frileusement blotties les unes contre les autres. Accélérant inconsciemment le pas, ils finirent par atteindre les premières maisons, les yeux brûlés par la neige, les mains et les pieds gelés et insensibles, ne tremblant même plus sous la morsure du froid, entièrement blancs de neige des pieds à la tête.

Ils frappèrent à la première maison du village, sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre. Lorsque la porte s'entrebâilla, une bouffée de chaleur les frappa de plein fouet, presque douloureuse, alors qu'une douce lumière éclairait soudain la nuit.

« Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Nous sommes des voyageurs, nous nous sommes perdus et nous cherchons un abri… » Shaolan, infiniment plus diplomate que le ninja, avait pris les choses en main en entendant la voix effrayée de la femme qui leur avait ouvert, de peur que la porte entrouverte ne se referme si jamais le ninja venait à parler. La femme sembla hésiter un instant, les détaillant de la tête aux pieds, puis finalement ouvrit davantage sa porte pour les laisser entrer.

Les trois voyageurs entrèrent, accompagnés de Mokona blotti dans les vêtements de Shaolan. Saisis par la chaleur qui régnait dans l'habitation, ils s'immobilisèrent un instant avant d'entreprendre d'ôter les épaisseurs de tissus dont ils étaient enveloppés.

Manifestement, la maisonnée, outre la femme, petite, brune, avec un gentil sourire qui leur avait ouvert, se constituait d'un petit garçon d'environ quatre ans et d'un vieil homme assis près de la cheminée. La maison était petite mais chaleureuse, en pierres grossièrement taillées recouvertes de tapis représentant des entrelacs compliqués en différentes nuances de gris.

Il s'assirent à la grande table de bois qui occupait le centre de la pièce tandis que la femme, sans un mot, leur offrait une soupe bien chaude que tous, à l'exception de Kurogane, acceptèrent avec plaisir. Fort heureusement, elle ne parût pas se formaliser du manque de gratitude du ninja et s'enquit auprès de Shaolan et Sakura de leur nom et de leur destination.

« Je suis Shaolan, voici Sakura, et Kurogane. Lui, c'est Mokona. En fait, nous cherchons quelqu'un, répondit Shaolan. Il est assez grand, mince, avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux très bleus. Il voyageait avec nous mais il a disparu il y a peu, et nous pensons qu'il se trouve dans votre pays.

- Mais ce pays est vaste, vous savez. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'habitants, et excepté la capitale, il n'y a que des villages comme le nôtre, qui comptent environ une centaine d'habitants. Mais il n'y a personne qui corresponde à la description de votre ami ici. Quel est son nom ?

- Il s'appelle Fye. Fye D. Flowright. Vous croyez qu'il pourrait être dans un autre village ? »

Shaolan s'interrompit brusquement en voyant l'expression de la femme. Blême, elle se leva brusquement et saisit l'enfant dans ses bras avant de disparaître avec lui dans la pièce voisine. Interdits, les quatre voyageurs la regardèrent s'en aller, sans comprendre son brusque changement d'attitude.

Voyant qu'elle ne revenait pas, ils se tournèrent vers le vieil homme qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place près de la cheminée, et qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas semblé faire attention à eux.

« Elle ne reviendra pas. Ce n'est pas un nom qu'il faut prononcer à la légère dans une pièce sans s'attendre à des réactions de ce genre. On voit bien que vous êtes des étrangers. » La voix, très grave, était pourtant douce et calme. Apparemment, le nom de Fye n'avait pas le même effet sur cet homme.

« Vous le connaissez ? Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Et pourquoi cette femme réagit-elle comme ça ? » Sakura se rendit soudain compte que son débit de parole rendait leur interlocuteur bien incapable de répondre, et se tut, rougissante, devant le gentil sourire du vieillard.

« Cette femme est ma fille, et l'enfant est le sien. Et elle réagit ainsi parce que votre ami lui fait peur, et qu'elle ne veut pas d'ennuis. Il leva la main pour les empêcher de l'interrompre, et poursuivit, de sa voix toujours aussi calme. Tout le monde à Seles connaît le nom de Fye D. Flowright, mais bien peu l'ont vu de près et sont encore en vie pour le raconter.

- Seles, hein ? » Kurogane, qui étrangement n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans la maison, venait de relever la tête en entendant les derniers mots de leur hôte, et le fixait de ses yeux rouges brûlants.

« Seles, oui, le pays des glaces éternelles. Ne saviez-vous même pas où vous vous trouviez ? » Le vieillard, sans se départir de son sourire, fixait en retour le ninja, alors que les deux enfants et Mokona restaient sans voix devant ce qu'il venait de dire au sujet de leur ami.

« Mais vous, le nom de Fye ne semble pas vous effrayer.

- Non, en effet, ce jeune homme ne me fait pas peur. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit à craindre, mais bien davantage à plaindre. C'est de Ashura-ô qu'il faut avoir peur, pas de ce pauvre gamin qu'il utilise comme une marionnette pour terroriser ce pays. Son seul tort est d'obéir aveuglément à son roi. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait vraiment le choix. Ashura-ô a toujours su contraindre les gens à faire ce qu'il voulait qu'ils fassent.

- Vous savez où il est ? » La voix de Kurogane, dure et tranchante, fit reculer instinctivement Shaolan et sa princesse, mais le vieil homme ne parut pas traumatiser par les sabres dans cette voix qui découpaient la quiétude de son foyer.

« Bien sûr. Tout le monde le sait. Il est à Selesia, la capitale, auprès de son roi. D'après la rumeur qui est arrivée jusqu'ici, il avait dû s'absenter quelques temps, et il n'est de retour que depuis environ deux semaines. Si vous le cherchez, bien que j'en ignore la raison, que je préfère d'ailleurs ne pas connaître, vous allez devoir vous y rendre. Mais réfléchissez bien avant de vous lancer. Je ne sais pas non plus comment vous avez rencontré Fye-sama, mais si j'étais vous, je resterai très prudents. Qui dit le mage dit le roi, et Ashura-ô n'est pas précisément quelqu'un qu'il fait bon de connaître personnellement.

- Peut être. Mais on va quand même y aller. C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici.

- Dans ce cas. Vous pouvez toujours rester ici cette nuit, et repartir demain matin. La nuit commence à tomber, et vous ne tiendriez pas vingt minutes dehors à cette heure. »

Sans ajouter un mot ni attendre de réponse, il se leva lentement et disparut à son tour dans la pièce voisine, laissant ses invités assis à la table se regarder en silence.

-----------------------------------------------

Selesia. Hautaine, froide. Blanche, indifférente. Semblant sculptée dans de la glace. Etincelante de mille feux, brillante comme un diamant finement taillé, auréolée d'une couronne de lumière qui tranchait sur le ciel uniformément noir. La capitale du pays de Seles.

Ne sachant trop où aller, les quatre voyageurs entreprirent de monter vers les niveaux les plus élevés de la cité. Ils avaient quitté depuis deux jours déjà la demeure du vieil homme, et marchaient depuis dans la direction qu'il leur avait indiquée, faisant halte la nuit dans des villages où ils évitaient soigneusement de mentionner le nom de Fye, se contentant de raconter qu'ils rendaient visite à des parents dans la capitale, mensonge qui passait fort bien auprès des villageois par ailleurs très hospitaliers.

Arrivés au plus haut niveau, ils se retrouvèrent devant une immense porte de pierres blanches, tout comme l'escalier qui y menait. La porte était grande ouverte, mais des gardes emmitouflés dans d'épaisses fourrures se tenaient sous la grande arcade de pierres, veillant dans l'ombre. Kurogane s'avança.

« Halte ! Qui êtes-vous, et que venez-vous faire dans le palais de sa Majesté Ashura ?

Nous sommes venus voir un ami. » Le grand ninja n'eut guère le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, les gardes s'avançaient déjà vers eux.

« Nous avons été prévenus de votre arrivée. On vous attends »

Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, les sentinelles les entourèrent. Kurogane réprima un mouvement pour se saisir de son sabre, assez malin pour s'apercevoir que combattre les gardes d'un palais royal n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant. S'ils voulaient récupérer Fye et s'en sortir tous indemnes, ils allaient devoir se battre, il le savait déjà bien avant d'arriver dans cette dimension. Mais un véritable ninja sait choisir le bon moment pour un combat, moment qui n'était pas encore venu.

Ils laissèrent donc les gardes les désarmer, non sans un grincement de dents rageur, et les entraîner dans des couloirs taillées dans ce qui ressemblait à de la glace. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils parvinrent devant une grande porte qui s'ouvrit pour les laisser entrer dans une salle assez grande, ornée d'étranges stalagmites de cristal, sans la moindre fenêtre, éclairée par de hauts chandeliers répartis le long des murs.

Comme les sentinelles qui les avaient amenés se retiraient sans un mot, ils aperçurent dans le fond de la pièce un escalier de quatre larges marches, avec sur la dernière un siège de la même matière que les stalagmites. Tranquillement assis sur ce siège, un homme aux longs cheveux bruns les regardait approcher, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Incroyablement beau, ses grands yeux vert sombre ne quittant pas les arrivants, le menton dans la paume de sa main, coude plié sur l'accoudoir de son trône, l'autre simplement posée sur sa cuisse, le roi de Seles les observa s'approcher en silence. Puis, quand ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de lui…

« Je vous attendais. »

---------------------------------------------------------

Kurogane sentit son cœur bondir de rage dans sa poitrine, et, incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps, bondit sur le roi avant d'être brutalement arrêté par un étrange bouclier d'énergie qui s'éleva soudain devant Ashura, et s'étala par terre, sonné.

Sans y croire, il vit une mince silhouette sortir lentement de l'ombre derrière le trône et se placer aux côtés de son roi. Pâle, les traits tirés par la fatigue, ses mèches blondes couvrant à moitié ses yeux, Fye jeta un regard las mais intrigué aux étrangers, baissant sa main d'où émanait encore une légère lueur bleue de la même teinte que le bouclier qui venait de protéger Ashura.

« Fye… ?? »

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Fye avait utilisé la magie pour protéger cet homme qui quelques jours auparavant lui faisait si peur. Et il restait là, immobile, à le regarder, comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas, ses yeux bleus légèrement voilés. Ashura éclata de rire.

« Il est à moi, à nouveau. Il n'a jamais vraiment cessé de l'être. Tu as échoué, tu t'es montré incapable de le protéger, et désormais il m'appartient pour l'éternité, et pour le peu de temps qu'il te reste à vivre, tu vas pouvoir le constater par toi-même. Enfermez-les. Tous. »

Sidéré et toujours groggy, Kurogane ne songea même pas à résister aux gardes sortis de nulle part qui les entraînaient vers les sous-sols. Il ne l'avait même pas reconnu. Il était resté aux côtés de son roi, fidèle serviteur obéissant protégeant son souverain. Et comme la lourde porte de la prison se refermait sur lui et ses deux compagnons, Mokona emmené dans un endroit inconnu, les enfants restant silencieusement à l'observer, attendant qu'il réagisse, Kurogane, fier ninja admiré pour sa force, tant physique que de caractère, sentit son cœur se briser.

Pas de fenêtres dans une prison, c'est une règle d'or. Inutile de donner aux prisonniers un repère aussi précieux que celui du temps qui s'écoule. Les laisser dans le noir, et attendre qu'ils cèdent. Cette prison était parfaite. C'est pour cette raison que les trois prisonniers, deux d'entre eux blottis en silence l'un contre l'autre, le troisième plongé dans de sombres pensées, assis seul dans un coin, virent immédiatement la faible lueur qui s'approchait, transperçant les lourdes planches de la porte. Ce qui ne leur évita pas de sursauter lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit.

« Fye-san !?!?! » Les deux plus jeunes sautèrent immédiatement sur leurs pieds, sans pour autant s'approcher, alors que le plus âgé des trois restait assis, levant simplement des yeux flamboyants.

« Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on se connaît ? » Un silence assourdissant suivi ces paroles, prononcées d'une voix calme bien que franchement perplexe. « Tout à l'heure, dans la salle, avec Ashura-ô, j'ai eu l'impression que vous me connaissiez. Et j'ai aussi l'impression que je vous ai tous déjà vus quelque part, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où… Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, c'est évident, alors d'où venez-vous ? et qu'êtes-vous venus faire ici ? »

Sans répondre, Kurogane se leva, tandis que les deux autres reculaient pour le laisser s'approcher du mage qui ne broncha pas. Lentement, sans gestes brusques ni haussement de voix, avec une maîtrise remarquable étant donner la tempête qui hurlait dans son crâne, le ninja entreprit de résumer les derniers mois au magicien qui se tenait devant lui, de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu chez la sorcière des dimensions jusqu'au matin où il avait brutalement disparu, lui racontant leur recherche des plumes de la princesse, les différents mondes qu'ils avaient traversés, sans pour autant entrer dans les détails de leur dernière nuit passée ensemble. Inutile de le surcharger d'informations, surtout qu'il semblait évident que Fye n'en croyait pas un traître mot.

« Vous… vous devez vous tromper. C'est… impossible. Vous confondez sûrement avec une autre personne, mais ça n'est pas moi que vous recherchez. Je suis navré, c'est impossible.

Pourquoi impossible ? Sans crier, rendant sa voix aussi calme que possible, sans non plus lâcher des yeux le visage égaré du jeune magicien qui lui faisait face, Kurogane tenta de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Fye pour qu'il les ait ainsi oubliés, même si la réponse semblait évidente.

- C'est impossible, parce que… Jamais… jamais je n'aurai… je n'aurai jamais pu m'en aller. Je n'en aurai pas eu le courage… » La phrase expira sur un souffle, presque un soupir de regrets.

Et le magicien, sans laisser à quiconque le temps de répondre, fit volte face et sortit rapidement de la cellule, la porte se refermant derrière lui dans un bruit sourd, atrocement définitif, laissant les trois prisonniers effarés.

Ils ignoraient combien de temps ils passèrent dans l'obscurité, en silence, avant que la porte ne se rouvre, et que des gardes ne les sortent de force pour les amener dans cette même salle que précédemment, devant le roi Ashura toujours assis sur son trône, Fye à ses côtés.

Le magicien, très pâle, semblait de plus en plus fatigué. Ses yeux se relevèrent pour balayer les visages des trois prisonniers avant de se fixer sur celui du ninja, le dévisageant comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Et Kurogane sentit son cœur bondir de nouveau dans sa poitrine, mais pas de rage, cette fois, plutôt d'un espoir insensé. Car ce qu'il croyait voir dans les deux immenses yeux bleus rivés aux siens, c'était une prière. Une supplique. « Pardonnes-moi… »

« Tu vas mourir, étranger. » La voix glaciale d'Ashura le tira de sa conversation muette avec son magicien, et le ninja tourna ses yeux vers lui pour le voir lever un grand sceptre doré orné de cristaux translucides qu'il pointa vers lui. Et levant les yeux, il lut dans ceux du roi la promesse d'une mort imminente.

Une lumière aveuglante jaillit soudain de l'extrémité du long bâton, bondissant dans sa direction, avant d'être miraculeusement arrêtée par une barrière bleue transparente et rebondit dessus pour heurter le mur derrière le trône du roi dans une gerbe d'étincelles dorées. Ashura se redressa, les yeux brûlants de rage, foudroyant son mage qui se dressait, immobile et fier, entre lui et sa victime.

« Fye ! Que crois-tu donc être en train de faire ?

- Je ne vous laisserai pas les tuer. Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça. Je… je suis désolé. » Les épaules du jeune mage s'affaissèrent légèrement, ployant sous le poids de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Et peut-on savoir pourquoi tu décides soudain de te rebeller contre ton roi ? » La voix de glace du roi de Seles, assez tranchante pour découper instantanément en morceaux quiconque s'interposerait, heurta la magicien de plein fouet, mais celui-ci, fermement campé sur ses pieds, se contenta de redresser la tête et de fixer son roi.

« Parce que j'ai réfléchi… je leur ai parlé, et j'ai réfléchi à ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Et… je crois… qu'ils m'ont dit la vérité, tout simplement. Vous avez embrouillé mes souvenirs pour que j'oublie que je les connaissais, pour que j'oublie que j'avais quitté ce pays. Ma mémoire est encore floue, mais elle commence à redevenir plus nette. Ils sont venus me chercher… Ils sont venus ici… pour moi. Alors jamais je ne vous laisserai leur faire le moindre mal, même si pour cela je dois me battre contre vous. »

---------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------

_Voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois… (argh… elle continue… et oui, même pas peur !)_

_Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que ça vous inspire ?_

_Réponse des gens en question : RIEN !!!_

_(part se pendre)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bon, déjà je me prosterne devant les pauvres âmes qui attendaient la suite (à supposer que ça existe) et que j'ai fait poireauter... Je suis atrocement désolée mais période d'exam oblige (galère...) Vraiment navrée._

_Ensuite pour être franche j'ai ce chapitre en horreur... je le trouve superficiel à souhait, je sais pas j'ai l'impression que cette histoire est en train de m'échapper totalement... Au début elle était très claire dans mon esprit, mais maintenant c'est un vrai fouillis..._

_Bref, je me tais, bonne lecture!! _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 5

Le roi de Seles éclata de rire. Un rire froid, sans humour ni joie, sans aucune émotion. Juste un tressautement du torse, accompagné d'un son déplaisant qui s'échappe de lèvres tordues en un rictus mauvais. Cruel même.

Il fixait le jeune homme blond qui lui faisait face, la tête fièrement redressée, ses yeux bleus plongés dans les siens d'un air de défi. Fermement campé sur ses pieds, Fye refusait de reculer devant son Roi. Sa décision prise, rien ni personne au monde ne pourrait l'en faire changer.

Certes, ses souvenirs étaient encore horriblement flous. Certes, l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, les traits déformés par la colère, était le souverain de ce royaume. Certes, il lui devait respect, et obéissance. Certes, il lui devait la vie. Certes, cet homme représentait absolument tout pour lui, tant pour le bon que pour le mauvais.

Mais il les croyait. Il voulait désespérément les croire. Il avait tant besoin de les croire. Croire qu'il existait autre chose dans sa vie qui en valait la peine. Croire qu'il avait pu un jour être tel qu'ils l'avaient décrit. Croire qu'il avait représenté quelque chose d'important pour eux. Car d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, ils étaient venus ici, pour lui.

Et même si sa mémoire le trahissait encore sur bien des points, les émotions que leur simple vue suscitait en lui étaient bien réelles, indiscutables. Il avait partagé quelque chose d'important avec ces trois personnes, et même s'il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler des détails, la nuit passée à réfléchir au discours que lui avait tenu ce grand homme brun aux yeux rouges avait remué en lui des sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais cru exister.

Ces yeux rouges… Chauds, fascinants, brûlants, ce regard d'une intensité incroyable, accrochant le sien dans l'obscurité d'une cellule baignée par l'unique lumière d'une torche mourante. Plus que toutes ses paroles, qui ne l'avaient qu'à peine effleuré, le regard de cet homme l'avait secoué. Lui qui ne ressentait plus rien depuis des années déjà… Ni joie, ni peine, ni douleur, ni haine. Ni amour. Qu'était-ce donc que l'amour ? Comment aimer si on ne croit plus en rien, ni en soi ni en les autres ? Fye n'aimait pas. Il ne riait pas, ni ne pleurait. Il souriait. Et il mentait. Il ne vivait pas non plus. Il existait seulement, jour après jour.

Mais sur le moment, ces yeux ardents lui avaient donné envie. De quoi, il l'ignorait. Une envie confuse, encore indéfinie. Et désormais, après toute une nuit de réflexion, une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il voulait les croire. Plus que tout au monde, il voulait les croire. Le croire, lui. Avoir confiance en quelqu'un. Juste une expression dénuée de sens, jusqu'au petit matin, où la fin d'une nuit blanche lui avait apporté la réponse qu'il cherchait. Qu'ils aient raison ou non, qu'ils lui mentent ou non, peu importait. Il avait l'habitude d'être trahi, d'être déçu, une fois de plus ne changerait pas grand-chose. Mais ils étaient venus ici pour le chercher, et ça, c'était bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais rêvé. Alors peu importait le reste.

Il avait, longtemps auparavant, désespérément attendu qu'on vienne le chercher. Que quelqu'un vienne pour lui. Que quelqu'un l'emmène, loin, ou juste… ailleurs. Et Ashura était venu. Et Fye avait appris que les vœux qui se réalisent n'apportent pas tous le bonheur. Que certains peuvent même rendre les choses plus difficiles encore. Et qu'en définitive, l'être humain possède une extraordinaire propension à souhaiter ce qui lui fait le plus de mal.

Mais cet homme… Il lui avait donné envie… de quoi ? Juste… de faire confiance. Ou de vivre, peut-être. Peut-être aussi était-ce la même chose. Et il s'était levé avec la certitude que c'était sa dernière chance. Que cet homme qui prétendait être venu le chercher pourrait l'emmener… ailleurs. Peu importait la destination. Juste ailleurs, loin de ce pays glacé, de ce froid éternel qui gelait les terres et les cœurs, loin de ce roi qu'il ne parvenait pas à fuir.

Mais il lui avait dit… qu'il l'avait fui… Pourquoi ? cette question restait encore sans réponse, mais elle pouvait bien attendre. Fye savait pertinemment le sort qu'Ashura réservait aux étrangers. Et il avait pris une décision. S'il était vrai qu'il avait pu une fois déjà s'opposer à Ashura-ô, il pouvait le refaire. Pour ces trois inconnus. Parce qu'il voulait les croire, et parce que s'il pouvait mettre sa vie en balance pour eux, alors il pouvait tout aussi bien accepter leur histoire comme vraie, et se battre pour que le Fye D. Flowright qu'ils connaissaient ne soit juste une idée, mais une réalité.

Et sans vraiment réfléchir, il avait accroché le regard embrasé de l'homme, et lui avait demandé pardon. D'avoir eu peur. D'avoir douté, toute sa vie. D'avoir cru que rien ne valait la peine de combattre. D'avoir cru que lui-même n'en valait pas la peine. Il l'avait supplié de lui pardonner pour tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de faire, durant toute son existence. Et aussi pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. L'homme ne pouvait pas savoir à quoi il pensait, ou peut-être que si, mais Fye, quoi qu'il en soit, avait lu dans ses yeux le pardon qu'il était incapable de s'accorder à lui-même.

Et il s'était interposé. Parce que c'était ce que lui voulait, lui et lui seul. Parce que ce pardon lui avait donné le courage qui lui avait jusqu'alors fait si cruellement défaut. Parce qu'un homme dont il ne parvenait qu'à peine à se souvenir avait accepté de lui donner cette absolution qu'il avait toujours espéré recevoir sans vraiment croire cela possible. Et il était prêt à se battre contre son roi si nécessaire. Parce que ce n'était pas uniquement les trois étrangers désormais qui se trouvaient menacés, mais aussi celui qu'il avait toujours voulu être. Cette personne digne, malgré tout, d'être pardonnée.

---------------------------------------------------------

Planté entre Ashura et ses victimes, Fye fixait sans mot dire le roi de Seles qui riait, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser transparaître le malaise que provoquait chez lui ce rire. Mais il avait toujours été doué pour dissimuler ses sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, et il ne broncha pas, se contentant d'observer Ashura, attendant qu'il fasse un mouvement.

Ce qui ne tarda pas. Le long sceptre du roi, auréolé de lumineuses arabesques dorées, traça un large cercle dans les airs pour se pointer de nouveau sur le magicien. Des étincelles voltigeaient à son extrémité recourbée en spirale, sombres mais étincelantes, d'un noir semblant teinté d'or.

Un éblouissant rayon de lumière jaillit du sceptre du roi et s'élança vers les trois étrangers, se séparant un trois jets brillants qui contournèrent le jeune mage pour frapper de plein fouet chaque étranger qui furent projetés contre le mur derrière eux. Le solide ninja aux cheveux sombres tenta de se dégager de l'emprise des anneaux étincelants qui le clouaient au mur, sans succès. Les yeux lançant des éclairs, il ne put que foudroyer du regard le roi qui riait toujours.

« Bien, désormais, je vais avoir tout le loisir de t'apprendre le respect que tout sujet digne de ce nom doit à son souverain, Fye. »

Lequel ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever une main blanche et de marmonner d'incompréhensibles paroles, qui eurent pour effet de faire apparaître devant lui un long bâton tout aussi doré que celui du roi, orné d'entrelacs compliqués et serti à son sommet d'une gemme du même bleu que ses yeux. Malgré l'aspect passablement dramatique de leur situation actuelle, les trois prisonniers ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer la troublante ressemblance de ce bâton magique avec celui que Fye avait cédé à la sorcière des dimensions en échange d'un moyen de briser la protection d'un certain château, au tout début de leur voyage. Deux explications : soit cet objet était fabriqué en série quelque part, soit Fye s'était débrouillé, allez savoir comment, pour le récupérer. Quoi qu'il en soit, le bâton en question fermement serré dans les mains, le magicien vêtu de blanc fit face à Ashura, une lueur de défi qui faisait briller ses yeux illuminant son visage.

Un nouveau jet de lumière jaillit du sceptre du roi de Seles, droit dans sa direction, mais ne rencontra que du vide à l'endroit où il se trouvait une fraction de seconde auparavant. D'un bond léger, Fye évita le coup avant d'atterrir souplement quelques mètres plus loin, tandis que le faisceau lumineux heurtait une colonne de glace qui explosa dans un fracas assourdissant, qui malgré tout ne suffit pas à couvrir le grondement de rage d'Ashura.

Le roi redressa son sceptre d'un coup sec et le pointa à nouveau sur Fye qui esquiva le nouveau coup en mettant une autre colonne de glace entre lui et son adversaire. Le roi de Seles se battait avec une rage qui était dangereusement proche de la folie meurtrière, et Fye comprit qu'il allait devoir déployer l'intégralité de sa puissance magique pour l'empêcher de les tuer tous les quatre. Résigné à faire ce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé sans le tatouage qui ornait son dos (1), il leva à son tour son bâton et entreprit de tracer dans l'air chargé d'éclats de glace qui tourbillonnaient des lettres scintillantes, dans l'écriture complexe et anguleuse si bien assortie à ce pays glacé qui était le sien.

Les lettres habilement tracées dans les airs restèrent un instant suspendues au dessus de la tête de leur créateur avant de s'unir pour filer vers le roi de Seles en une sorte de longue flèche d'une rapidité ahurissante (2). Le trait fondit sur Ashura qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et reçut l'attaque en pleine poitrine. Reculant sous le choc, les yeux agrandis de surprise, le roi vacilla un instant, entouré d'un halo bleu, avant de reprendre péniblement son équilibre en s'appuyant contre un mur translucide.

D'un mouvement rageur, il leva à nouveau son sceptre et projeta sur Fye une nuée d'insectes lumineux qui fondirent sur le magicien. Celui-ci n'eut que le temps de se protéger la tête dans ses bras avant que les insectes ne s'abattent sur lui, l'entourant comme un essaim d'abeilles en colère, déchirant de leurs ailes tranchantes le tissu de ses vêtements et la peau qui se trouvait en dessous. Tandis que de longues traînées sanglantes apparaissaient le long de ses flancs, sur ses bras et sa poitrine, Fye saisit fermement son bâton et prononça quelques mots qui s'évanouirent dans le bruissement des insectes meurtriers d'Ashura. Mais le bâton s'illumina d'une intense lumière bleue qui se répandit dans la pièce, foudroyant les insectes qui tombèrent au sol, inertes, et obligeant les spectateurs toujours collés au mur à fermer les yeux, effarés, détournant la tête sous la violence de l'intensité lumineuse.

Lorsque la lumière eut quelque peu baissé, relevant la tête, ils virent, face à eux, le jeune mage se redresser, bien droit face à son adversaire. Ses vêtements blancs en lambeaux, souillés de larges taches vermeilles, les yeux à demi dissimulés derrière les mèches blondes qui cascadaient sur son front, il restait immobile, les bras encadrant son corps frêle, un filet de sang glissant d'une large entaille sur son avant-bras pour venir se perdre entre ses doigts serrés autour de son bâton.

Fye s'écarta de la colonne de glace auprès de laquelle il se tenait et se planta au milieu de la pièce, le regard froid, déterminé, refusant de laisser sa douleur transparaître dans ses yeux bleus. Comme une incantation quasi inaudible s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres, un courant d'air froid s'éleva dans la salle, forçant les trois étrangers à baisser la tête pour se protéger de leur mieux du vent. Ashura recula de quelques pas, ses yeux vert sombre écarquillés par ce qui ressemblait fort à de la peur, fixant anxieusement celui qui la veille encore était son magicien dévoué, et qui s'élevait en douceur de quelques dizaines de centimètres dans les airs, entouré par des serpents de lumière bleue qui semblaient s'enrouler autour de son corps mince dans une danse mystérieuse.

Et soudain, dans un mouvement d'une vitesse fulgurante, son bâton, comme animé d'une vie propre, se dressa entre ses mains pour se pointer sur le roi de Seles qui reculait toujours. Du joyau étincelant d'un bleu profond serti à l'extrémité du bourdon jaillit un jet de lumière qui semblait elle aussi vivante, vibrante, et qui à supposer qu'une telle chose fut possible paraissait frémir de colère. Quittant l'extrémité du bâton, elle s'élança vers Ashura qui la regarda arriver droit sur lui, comme incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Le trait étincelant frappa le roi de plein fouet, le décollant du sol et l'envoya s'écraser dans son trône de cristal, à moitié inconscient. Eberlué, le ninja regarda Fye redescendre et toucher le sol en douceur, alors que la tempête qui soufflait dans la salle faiblissait peu à peu pour finalement mourir. Le magicien, ignorant les trois paires d'yeux fixées sur lui, s'approcha du roi affalé dans son siège et, sans un mot, sans une provocation, sans une parole pour se réjouir de sa victoire, se contenta de lever son bâton pour le pointer sur Ashura, son extrémité à quelques centimètres de sa tête, sans plus se soucier de son sang qui s'écoulait par terre, goutte après goutte, tachant de rouge le blanc presque transparent qui couvrait le sol.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était à sa merci. Le roi de Seles, avachi dans son fauteuil, le fixait de son regard brouillé, parfaitement immobile. Il devait savoir qu'il avait perdu. Perdu le combat. Perdu son magicien. Perdu l'emprise totale qu'il avait sur lui. Et Fye, immobile lui aussi, rendait son regard silencieux à son Roi, son bâton toujours pointé sur lui.

Un mot. Il lui suffisait d'un seul et unique mot pour mettre un terme à la vie d'Ashura. A toutes les cruautés que son esprit dérangé infligeait jour après jour au peuple de Seles. A toutes celles qu'il avait faites subir à son magicien. Un terme définitif… Mais pouvait-il faire ça ? Et soudain, Fye réalisa avec horreur que lorsqu'il avait décidé de prendre le parti des étrangers et de se battre contre Ashura, jamais il n'avait envisagé la suite des évènements. Il ne s'était en aucun cas posé la question de savoir ce qu'il ferait une fois le combat terminé. Il savait qu'il était en terme de puissance magique largement supérieur à Ashura, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Parce que s'il était capable de se battre contre son roi, l'idée même qu'il puisse le tuer était pour lui absolument inconcevable.

Ashura, les yeux fixés sur le joyau bleu qui étincelait devant eux, vit soudain ce même joyau se mettre à trembler. Vaguement intrigué, son regard suivit le bâton pour remonter jusqu'aux mains qui le tenaient. Des mains fines, délicates, faites pour les livres et la plume, des mains à la peau blanche striées de minces traînées de sang rouge vif. Des mains qui tremblaient, agrippées au manche du bourdon, comme collées à lui. Il ne le ferait pas…

Un ricanement malsain s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se détendait dans son siège. Il n'y arriverait jamais, il n'en avait pas la force. Ashura connaissait Fye mieux que quiconque, et savait bien que jamais le magicien ne trouverait le courage de mettre un terme à la vie de son roi. Il n'avait jamais été qu'un lâche, juste capable d'obéir aux ordres, sans jamais oser contredire son souverain. Et cette fois encore, il ne pourrait trouver assez de cran pour aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il avait commencé. Souriant franchement, il planta ses yeux dans ceux du mage, qui restait planté devant lui, sans faire un geste.

« Eh bien vas-y. Tues-moi, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je suis à ta merci, je ne peux plus rien contre toi, alors profites-en, achèves-moi. Parce que si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, c'est moi qui te tuerais. Tu le sais, alors pourquoi hésites-tu ? »

Fye ne répondait pas, comme hypnotisé par la vision de son roi et de lui-même le menaçant de son bâton. Incapable de proférer un seul mot, le magicien se contenta de trembler encore davantage, agité de frissons qui le secouaient tout entier. Lentement, le bout de son bourdon s'abaissa, s'éloignant de la tête du roi pour se pointer vers le sol. Et Ashura comprit que la victoire lui était acquise.

Kurogane, entravé au mur, retint un hurlement de colère. Mais qu'attendait-il ? Il le tenait, le roi était à sa merci, alors pourquoi ne frappait-il donc pas ? Pour lui qui avait toujours été élevé dans la tradition des ninja, hésiter face à un ennemi à terre était la pire des faiblesse. Dans un combat, hésiter, c'est permettre à son adversaire de se reprendre, le laisser redevenir un danger. Lui-même n'aurait jamais arrêté son geste, et aurait achevé Ashura avec le même mouvement qui l'avait mis à terre. Mais Fye ne bougeait pas, et Kurogane comprit l'immensité qui les séparait. Lui était un guerrier dans l'âme, fait pour le combat et pour la violence. Fye, lui, était un être doux et calme, qui savait se battre aussi bien que tout un chacun, mais à sa manière. Il pouvait user de violence pour défendre sa vie ou celle des gens auxquels il tenait, mais le meurtre n'était pas dans sa nature. Il était du genre à partir à la pêche et à remettre les poissons pêchés à l'eau (3).

Et le ninja comprit brusquement que Fye ne tuerait pas Ashura. Pas qu'il en fut physiquement incapable. Pas non plus qu'il soit incapable de tuer si nécessaire. Mais la vision du magicien, hésitant face à son roi qu'il tenait en respect au bout de son bâton, indiquait clairement quelle serait l'issue de ce combat.

En effet, Ashura se leva brusquement et arracha le bâton des mains de Fye, l'envoyant dans un large mouvement circulaire heurter la tempe du jeune magicien qui s'effondra, précipité à plusieurs mètres du trône sous la violence du choc. Sans hâte, Ashura vint se placer au dessus du corps immobile, regardant d'un air satisfait le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de la tempe du magicien inconscient. Le roi de Seles, toisant le corps de son magicien étendu à ses pieds, éclata de rire.

Puis, se détournant du corps de Fye, Ashura s'approcha de Kurogane qui observait la scène, bouillant de rage et d'impuissance, fermement maintenu par les anneaux dorés. Souriant toujours, le roi plongea ses yeux dans ceux, rouges et étincelants de colère, du ninja entravé.

« Il ne pouvait rien contre moi. Il aurait dû le savoir, mais il a choisi la mauvaise voie. Je vais vous tuer, en définitive. Mais ça, tu le savais déjà. Tu l'as convaincu de te croire, et il s'est rebellé contre moi, pour toi, et uniquement pour toi. Et désormais, lui aussi mourra avec vous. Et ce, par ta faute. Tu voulais le sauver, et finalement tu l'as tué. »

Et, sans se départir de son sourire, Ashura se détourna d'un ninja livide, transpirant la haine par tous les pores de sa peau, et sortit de la salle sans rien ajouter, sans un regard pour son magicien toujours immobile, ignorant les promesses de mort silencieuses qu'un grand guerrier brun proférait à son encontre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Le métal commençait à entamer la chair de son poignet, mais Kurogane n'en avait cure. Il ne lui manquait plus que quelques centimètres. Encore un peu, juste un peu… Il y était presque…

Les gardes avaient fait irruption dans la salle pour les ramener dans leur cellules, les libérant allez savoir comment des anneaux dorés qui les immobilisaient contre le mur pour les rattacher immédiatement parvenus dans la prison, à l'aide cette fois de fers passés autour de leurs poignets et reliés au mur par environ un mètre cinquante d'une lourde chaîne que malgré tous ses efforts le ninja n'avait pas réussi à briser.

Les deux adolescents n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche, la princesse restait les yeux perdus dans le vague, couvée d'un regard inquiet par un jeune archéologue qui s'en remettait au ninja malgré la haine meurtrière qui couvait dans les yeux de celui-ci.

En revanche, les gardes n'avaient pas entravé Fye, se contentant de jeter le jeune magicien au centre de la cellule. Et Kurogane s'efforçait d'atteindre la main inerte du mage, tendant au maximum la chaîne qui le reliait au mur, sans se soucier du sang qui coulait de son poignet, là où le fer mordait sa peau. Il était si proche… ses doigts pouvaient presque effleurer les siens, mais pas l'attraper pour le tirer à lui. Grognant de frustration, le ninja tendit la main dans un dernier effort, et finit par atteindre son but dans une grimace douloureuse, grâce à l'éclat de pierre qui se détacha du mur, lui laissant la marge nécessaire pour entourer de ses doigts le fin poignet du magicien.

En douceur, il attira Fye vers lui et se redressa pour l'asseoir contre lui, calant la tête du jeune mage inconscient au creux de son épaule. Doucement, presque avec tendresse, il passa le bout de ses doigts sur la plaie ouverte sur la tempe, et essuya le sang qui couvrait la joue pâle. Ses mains descendirent lentement le long du cou gracile pour glisser le long des bras couverts de coupures, inspectant minutieusement l'intégralité du corps du mage comme pour s'assurer qu'aucune de ses nombreuses blessures n'était mortelle.

Rassuré sur ce point, Kurogane resserra son étreinte autour du corps frêle de son magicien et posa sa bouche sur la chevelure blonde, sans mot dire, écoutant seulement le froissement léger, faible mais régulier, de la respiration de son compagnon. Puis, sans bouger pour ne pas laisser voir sa peine, il laissa les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder depuis un moment déjà rouler sur ses joues, dissimulées dans les mèches blondes de Fye. « Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé, Fye. Pardonnes-moi… J'aurais dû… je n'ai pas pu te protéger… je suis désolé… »

Puis se taisant, il laissa son remord s'écouler en silence de ses yeux sur les cheveux du magicien, le cœur transpercé par la honte de n'avoir pas su protéger celui qui lui avait offert, sans rien demander en retour que sa chaleur, ce trésor si rare que peut parfois représenter cette chose toute simple et terriblement banale qu'est la confiance. (4)

Ce fut Sakura qui finalement brisa le silence qui s'était instauré dans la petite cellule, pesant sur eux comme une chape de plomb.

« Kurogane-san ? Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Ca va aller. Enfin, je crois. » Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard des deux gamins qui le fixaient, l'air perdu. Hors de question de faiblir devant eux, ce serait bien le comble. La situation était déjà suffisamment compliquée comme cela, inutile de la rendre plus difficile encore en s'effondrant comme un idiot, simplement parce qu'il se sentait coupable.

D'accord, il avait laissé Fye s'éloigner seul dans cette fichue forêt. D'accord, il avait accepté de céder une partie de sa force à la sorcière pour le rejoindre. D'accord aussi, cette force lui avait fait sacrément défaut lorsqu'il avait fallu se défendre. Habitué à faire plier tous ses adversaires sans trop de difficulté, cette relative faiblesse à laquelle il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'habituer l'avait laissé sans défense. Lui et les autres. Et il s'était retrouvé cloué à un mur comme un imbécile sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, incapable de porter secours à Fye. Et Kurogane ne décolérait pas contre cette Yuko qui l'avait privé de ce dont il aurait eu tant besoin. Certes, il s'avait à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il avait accepté le marché, mais le tester en situation réelle était assez radicalement différent. Et il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que regarder. Et il s'en voulait.

Parce que protéger les gens était sa raison de vivre. Il l'avait presque crié à son père, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Et serrant le corps sans vie de sa mère, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais faillir. Et il n'avait plus failli. Protéger son peuple. Protéger sa princesse. Protéger ces compagnons de voyage qu'on lui avait imposés. Protéger ceux qui finalement s'étaient mis à compter pour lui. Protéger un jeune magicien doux et rieur, agaçant et parfois franchement pénible. A la fois fort et fragile, à la fois déterminé et perdu. Protéger celui qui, pour la première fois, lui avait donné envie d'autre chose que le combat. Celui pour qui il avait, pour la première fois, laissé tombé son masque de guerrier fort et sans peur. Son masque à lui.

Des bruits lointains le tirèrent soudain de ses sombres pensées. Des bruits de portes qui s'ouvrent et se referment, des bruits des clefs dans des serrures, des bruits de pas qui approchent. Et Kurogane, relevant la tête au moment où la porte de leur cellule s'ouvrait, croisa le regard narquois de la dernière personne qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité revoir. Ashura-ô. (5)

Le roi entra dans la cellule et s'adossa au mur à côté de la porte restée ouverte, toisant les quatre prisonniers qui lui faisaient face. Son regard glissa dédaigneusement sur les deux adolescents avant de se poser sur le ninja qui serra Fye un peu plus fort contre lui. Un sourire mauvais étira lentement les lèvres minces du roi, déformant son beau visage.

« Très touchant. Vraiment. Es-tu prêt à tout donner pour le protéger ? Je dois avouer que je suis surpris. Toi qui semble pourtant être du genre à te prétendre un guerrier, te voilà à serrer contre toi quelqu'un comme si ta vie en dépendait. Il est pourtant aisé de deviner que cela n'est pas dans tes habitudes… Ou alors peut être est-ce le cas… Tu prétends peut-être être fort et courageux, indépendant et solitaire, alors que tu n'es qu'un être faible dont la vie n'est dictée que par ceux qui l'entourent. Dis-moi, as-tu réellement conscience de la vraie identité de celui que tu serres contre toi en ce moment ? Moi je sais qui il est, mais toi… c'est une personne dont je suis certain que tu ignores quasiment tout. C'est… assez pathétique, je dois dire. Tu ne sais rien de lui, n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine que tu aurais bien voulu, mais Fye se déteste bien trop pour trouver assez de courage pour se livrer. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'a pas entièrement tort. Si tu savais, tu l'éloignerais probablement le plus loin possible… »

Kurogane sentit ses dents se serrer, assez surpris de n'avoir pas encore sauté à la gorge du roi pour l'étrangler. Tout dans Ashura lui donnait des envies de tuer. Sa posture. Cette façon nonchalante de s'adosser au mur. Le timbre de sa voix, méprisante, condescendante. Son regard, froid, hautain, ironique. Et par-dessus tout, ce qui le rendait haïssable aux yeux du ninja, c'était que malgré son besoin presque irrépressible de faire ravaler de force ses paroles à cet homme, il avait raison. Il avait raison, et Kurogane le savait, et il connaissait par la même la raison pour laquelle son cœur lui semblait soudain aussi lourd qu'une pierre.

Le ninja s'efforça d'ignorer les yeux amusés du roi de Seles. Quelle importance ? Lui savait qui était Fye, il n'avait aucun besoin de connaître toute une vie pour connaître une personne. Il avait toujours été prompt à juger les gens, quitte à changer d'avis par la suite, et même si Fye restait un mystère, il restait également le même magicien excessivement bizarre qu'il avait rencontré chez la sorcière. Parce si leur relation avait évolué, et si les apparences pouvaient sembler différentes, au premier coup d'œil Kurogane avait vu dans les yeux bleus du mage tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Et cette lueur dans ces yeux, cet amalgame confus d'émotions mêlées, contrastant plus ou moins avec le perpétuel sourire, n'avait jamais varié. Et il suffisait de se donner la peine de lire pour comprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre sur Fye. Et Kurogane ne s'intéressait en aucune manière au reste. Mais manifestement, Ashura ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

« Il serait, je trouve, particulièrement regrettable que tu meures sans savoir pour quel genre de personne tu as donné ta vie. Et cela vaut également pour ces deux gamins. Après tout, vous avez le droit de savoir… Il ne vous a jamais parlé de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Pas même quand il a su que j'étais là et qu'approchait à grands pas le moment où il ne pourrait plus fuir… J'étais déjà dans la forêt quand vous y êtes arrivés. Et il l'a immédiatement su… »

Ashura prit un air pensif, qui s'accordait particulièrement mal avec la lueur malsaine de ses yeux.

« Franchement, c'est étrange. J'aurais pensé qu'après tout ce temps passé à voyager avec vous, il vous aurait fait suffisamment confiance pour vous parler quand il s'est aperçu que je l'attendais. »

A ses paroles, et malgré ses efforts pour ne pas y prêter attention, Kurogane sentit ses bras se crisper autour du corps toujours inconscient du magicien. Il revoyait avec précision leur arrivée dans la forêt, et l'expression de pure terreur qui s'était soudainement inscrite sur le visage de Fye, l'espace d'un battement de cœur, avant que son sourire ne réapparaisse. Il se rappelait également du semblant de conversation qu'il avait tenté d'avoir avec lui, peu après, quand les deux gamins s'étaient assoupis, sous cet arbre où Fye avait trouvé refuge, et le refus catégorique du mage de lui confier quoi que ce soit. Et même la nuit suivant, alors qu'il s'effondrait dans ses bras, à aucun moment il ne lui avait donné ne serait-ce qu'un début d'explication quant à ce qui lui faisait aussi peur.

Mais désormais, il l'avait, son explication, et il avait fallu que ce soit cet être abject qui la lui donne. A cette constatation, Kurogane sentit comme de la colère l'envahir, non pas violente et destructrice, mais teintée de tristesse et d'un étrange sentiment de trahison, dirigée contre cet idiot qui avait si obstinément refusé de lui faire confiance, et qui donnait ainsi, même si cela n'était pas dans ses intentions, des armes à Ashura pour l'atteindre, lui, le ninja impassible et solide comme le roc.

Et pour son malheur, sa réaction n'avait pas échappé à Ashura, qui manifestement comptait bien ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. A croire qu'il prenait plaisir à détruire le ninja. Quelle question… Evidemment qu'il y prenait plaisir. Un plaisir malsain, sadique, pervers. Et il avait apparemment l'intention de rester là et d'exposer point par point au ninja à quel point il comptait peu aux yeux de Fye. A quel point le magicien l'estimait indigne de lui. De sa confiance. De son amitié. De son… amour ?

« Mais tu as de la chance, je suis quelqu'un d'honnête, et j'estime injuste que tu quittes cette vie sans savoir pourquoi. Ou pour qui. Vois-tu, Fye est un mystère aux yeux de l'ensemble du peuple de ce pays. Silencieux, refermé, ne parlant à personne… Surtout ne te sens pas blessé qu'il ne t'aie rien dit… Tu sais, il a peut être juste cru que toi aussi tu allais le rejeter… il faut dire tout de même qu'il n'a jamais eu de chance… Ses propres parents l'ont abandonné quand ils se sont aperçus que leur fils avaient des pouvoirs magiques si puissants qu'il ne pouvait les contrôler… Il devait avoir environ cinq ans quand ils se sont débarrassés de lui et de la menace qu'il représentait pour eux et pour l'ensemble de son entourage. Quelle tristesse… Un enfant si jeune, déjà responsable de plusieurs morts pour avoir par inadvertance libéré une magie qu'il ne contrôlait pas… Même s'il est vrai qu'après tout il était peut être exagéré de le considérer comme coupable, étant donné son jeune âge… Mais le peuple est parfois remarquablement idiot, et ils ont préféré le haïr que le plaindre…

Mais j'y pense… Tu voudrais peut être le voir par toi-même ? Tu veux que je te montre qui est ce magicien ? Tu veux voir de tes propres yeux d'où il vient et ce qu'il a fait ? »

Sans même attendre la réponse, Ashura leva une main fine et traça dans les airs un grand cercle lumineux qui se mit à briller, flottant face à lui dans la semi obscurité de la cellule. L'intérieur du cercle se couvrit lentement d'une sorte de voile translucide avant de laisser la place à un étrange dessin en noir et blanc.

Dessin qui se révéla être un paysage inconnu, nu et uniforme, enneigé sous un ciel noir menaçant strié par les rafales de vent chargées de glace. Le cercle s'agrandit pour devenir un grand ovale qui recouvrait presque la totalité du mur opposé à celui auprès duquel les trois prisonniers enchaînés restaient collés, le plus loin possible du roi qui s'était légèrement écarté pour laisser la place à cette vision déconcertante de ce pays qui était sans doute possible celui de Seles.

Fixant les bourrasques qui continuaient à souffler au centre de l'ovale scintillant, le ninja, la princesse et le jeune archéologue virent le paysage changer pour laisser apparaître un minuscule village semblable à ceux où ils s'étaient arrêtés au cours de leur voyage vers la capitale, constitué de quelques maisons frileusement recroquevillées autour d'une petite place centrée par une grande sculpture de glace qui représentait un inconnu sur un socle de pierres blanches rongées de vieillesse.

Au centre de la place, un enfant courait. Petit, emmitouflé dans des fourrures presque aussi blanches que la neige, quelques mèches blondes s'échappant de sa capuche, il se précipitait de toute la vitesse que ses petites jambes lui permettaient vers une des maisons, un grand sourire radieux aux lèvres, tenant dans ses petites mains gantées un objet invisible fermement serré contre lui, ses grands yeux bleus étincelant de joie.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_1. Je sais, je sais._

_2. J'adore ce passage de xxxHolic, quand Dômeki sauve Watanuki bien malgré lui…_

_3. Je le vois très bien faire ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi… De toute manière il n'aime pas les sushis, alors…_

_4. J'ai passé trois plombes sur cette phrases, sans trouver pour autant ce qui me chiffonnait, alors je l'ai laissée telle quelle… Elle est bizarre, je trouve…_

_5. Vous vous attendiez à qui ???_

_---------------------------------------------------_

_(se cache) Alors???_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bon, alors me revoilà... Je vous ai manqué?? _

_Alors d'abord, quelques petites choses importantes : Premièrement, merci mille fois à Gwendolen66 dont le "roman" m'a empêché de balancer cette fic à la poubelle... (mode reconnaissance éternelle ON). Ensuite, Yume, tu es trop chou, je sais vraiment pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi, sachez que c'est grâce à elle que ce chapitre ressemble à peu près à quelque chose..._

_Enfin, bien évidemment, un énorme merci et mille bisous à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, vous êtes trop gentils, je vous aimeuh!!! (ça y est, elle craque...)_

Chapitre 6

Fixant les bourrasques qui continuaient à souffler au centre de l'ovale scintillant, le ninja, la princesse et le jeune archéologue virent le paysage changer pour laisser apparaître un minuscule village semblable à ceux où ils s'étaient arrêtés au cours de leur voyage vers la capitale, constitué de quelques maisons frileusement recroquevillées autour d'une petite place centrée par une grande sculpture de glace qui représentait un inconnu sur un socle de pierres blanches rongées de vieillesse.

_Au centre de la place, un enfant courait. Petit, emmitouflé dans des fourrures presque aussi blanches que la neige, quelques mèches blondes s'échappant de sa capuche, il se précipitait de toute la vitesse que ses petites jambes lui permettaient vers une des maisons, un grand sourire radieux aux lèvres, tenant dans ses petites mains gantées un objet invisible fermement serré contre lui, ses grands yeux bleus étincelant de joie._

_Il atteignit une des maisons, sur le seuil de laquelle se tenait une silhouette blanche, immobile, le regardant arriver sur elle. Sans un mot, qui de toute manière aurait été balayé par le souffle du vent, la silhouette ouvrit la porte de bois massif et s'effaça pour laisser l'enfant entrer avant de pénétrer à sa suite à l'intérieur de la demeure. L'enfant stoppa sa course aussitôt entré et se retourna vers l'autre personne, abaissant d'une main la capuche qui lui recouvrait la tête, gardant l'autre serrée contre lui. Levant les yeux vers la femme qui se débarrassait à son tour des épaisses fourrures qui l'enveloppaient, il lui sourit, de ce sourire étincelant que les jeunes enfants, ne connaissant pas encore l'inévitable usage de l'hypocrisie, réservent à ceux qu'ils aiment. Vêtue d'une longue robe blanche bordée de fourrure bleu sombre, ses longs cheveux blonds retenus en arrière de sa tête par un ruban du même bleu avant de cascader jusqu'à ses reins, la femme s'agenouilla pour mettre ses yeux à la hauteur de ceux du petit garçon qui continuait à sourire, et sourit à son tour._

_« Regarde, maman… C'est pour toi… »_

_Sans se départir de son sourire, la femme baissa les yeux, son regard quittant le visage rayonnant de son fils pour se poser sur le trésor qu'il avait jusqu'ici précieusement gardé serré contre lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement en se posant sur les couleurs vives de la fleur que l'enfant lui tendait, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres._

_« C'est pour toi. Elle est belle, non ? C'est pour ton anniversaire… Enfin, je sais que c'est pas maintenant, c'est dans… heu… onze jours, enfin je crois que ça fait onze jours, c'est papa qui me l'a dit hier, mais en fait si c'était hier alors ça fait pas onze jours, hein, aujourd'hui ça doit faire dix jours, non ? Mais comme je l'ai trouvée aujourd'hui, alors je te l'ai ramenée, parce que dans onze jours… non, dans dix jours, ben elle sera fanée, et elle sera plus aussi belle, alors c'est en avance, mais c'est pas grave, hein ? Je veux dire, peut être que j'en trouverai une autre, mais c'est pas sûr, alors… »_

_Toujours souriante, la femme leva une main et posa un doigt fin sur les lèvres de l'enfant pour interrompre le flux de paroles._

_« Elle est très belle, Fye. Vraiment très jolie. Je te remercie… »_

_Se penchant un peu plus, elle pris l'enfant dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle, prenant un soin tout particulier à ne pas écraser la fleur entre eux. Caressant tendrement les mèches bondes de son fils, si identiques aux siennes qu'elles se mêlaient à ne plus pouvoir les distinguer, elle sentit sans le voir le sourire heureux de l'enfant qui referma ses petits bras autour de son cou._

Le sourire du roi de Seles s'élargit devant l'expression des trois prisonniers. Ils semblaient presque hypnotisés par l'image qui leur était projetée, leurs yeux fixés sur la mère et l'enfant serrés l'un contre l'autre, vision d'un passé pas si lointain mais néanmoins depuis longtemps révolu.

« Il est mignon, non ? Tellement innocent. Comme tous les enfants à cet âge, d'ailleurs. Mais certains ont ce petit quelque chose en plus qui les rend particulièrement irrésistibles aux yeux des adultes… »

Aucun ne répondit. Nul besoin de réponse, par ailleurs. L'effet recherché avait manifestement été atteint, et Ashura pouvait lire dans leurs yeux la multitude de pensées que la vue de l'enfant avait déclenchées chez eux. La petite princesse, blottie contre l'archéologue, avait légèrement desserré sa prise sur sa main, un peu penchée en avant, comme pour mieux détailler les traits de l'enfant. Shaolan, lui, avait également un peu relâché sa pression autour des épaules de Sakura, et semblait partagé entre la fascination suscitée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et un intérêt plus prosaïque pour la technique utilisée par le roi. En vérité, le seul à être resté aussi tendu était Kurogane, qui lui n'avait pas relâché d'un millimètre son étreinte autour du corps étendu de Fye, les sourcils froncés au-dessus de yeux voilés par l'inquiétude et une colère grandissante.

La lourde porte du cachot grinça soudain, les tirant de leur contemplation muette. Deux gardes solidement armés firent leur apparition, s'approchant du roi pour lui murmurer un message à l'oreille. L'expression d'Ashura se durcit, et il fit brusquement volte face, manquant de peu de heurter les gardes qui firent un bond en arrière pour éviter la collision. Se dirigeant vers la porte, le roi, avant de sortir, se tourna légèrement vers les prisonniers.

« Malheureusement, je dois vous quitter pour le moment. Mais je vais revenir, et en attendant, je vous laisse en bonne compagnie… »

Et il sortit, suivi des deux gardes, laissant derrière lui les trois captifs face à cette vision du passé qu'il avait déployée devant leurs yeux, dans laquelle une femme serrait contre son cœur un enfant qui, en grandissant, deviendrait la quatrième personne toujours inconsciente étendue sur le sol de pierre de leur prison.

Quasi instinctivement, Kurogane resserra encore son étreinte autour du corps frêle du magicien étendu contre lui, comme s'il voulait protéger l'adulte à défaut de pouvoir protéger l'enfant. Il savait que le petit ange qu'il voyait sourire joyeusement allait à un moment ou à un autre grandir et devenir le Fye qu'il connaissait, mais il avait malgré tout un peu de mal à réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une seule et même personne. L'enfant était rieur, malicieux, taquin, tout comme l'adulte qu'il était devenu, mais pourtant il y avait une chose qui les séparait, une chose qui aurait presque pu faire croire qu'il s'agissait de deux personnes différentes. Le sourire. Radicalement différent. Incomparable. Et la question était : comment une sourire aussi franc, aussi évidemment heureux, avait pu finir par devenir juste un mensonge de plus ?

_Le silence régnait dans la maison endormie. Dans un coin de la pièce principale séparé du reste par un rideau légèrement transparent, l'enfant blotti sous ses couvertures souriait dans son sommeil, ses mèches blondes éparpillées sur l'oreiller. La porte s'ouvrit et parmi les flocons de neige tourbillonnant entra un homme. Grand et robuste sans l'être trop, ses cheveux bruns couverts d'une couche de flocons blancs qui lui donnait un étrange air poivre et sel… Il pénétra dans la maison et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui, faisant taire les rugissements du vent qui se déchaînait à l'extérieur. Toujours planté dans l'entrée, il posa le grand sac qu'il portait sur son épaule et passa la main dans ses cheveux pour en faire tomber la neige. Il s'apprêtait à faire de même avec celle qui couvrait ses épaules quand une main fine et délicate s'en chargea à sa place, doucement, en silence. Il suspendit son geste un instant avant d'attraper la main en question pour la serrer entre les siennes. Puis il se retourna pour faire face à sa propriétaire qui le regardait en souriant, ses yeux bleus pétillant d'un bonheur paisible. Toujours sans rien dire, il porta la main de son épouse à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser, avant de la lâcher pour entourer de ses bras la fine taille de la jeune femme et la serrer contre lui._

_Celle-ci posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules et pressa son front contre le sien. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, avant qu'un léger murmure ne les fasse détourner la tête vers le coin de la pièce où l'enfant dormait. Toujours sans faire de bruit, l'homme s'approcha du lit et, écartant le rideau, contempla le petit garçon roulé en boule qui marmonnait dans son sommeil. Posant une large main sur le front pâle de l'enfant, le père sourit avec tendresse avant de se tourner vers la mère qui l'avait suivi. _

_« Plus le temps passe et plus il te ressemble… Tant mieux, d'ailleurs… Il a tes yeux et tes cheveux blonds…_

_- Mais il a hérité de ton sourire. » La jeune femme posa sa main sur le bras de son époux, ses traits délicats irradiant la douceur la plus absolue. Ses yeux se posèrent à leur tour sur le visage de son fils, et son sourire s'agrandit._

_« Regarde ce qu'il m'a ramené aujourd'hui. C'est pour mon anniversaire. Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Les yeux de l'homme se posèrent alors sur la fleur colorée qui trônait seule dans un vase translucide à la tête du lit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement avant de se détendre presque immédiatement. Sans répondre, il regarda alternativement la fleur, puis l'enfant, puis à nouveau la fleur. Il se leva, prenant la main de sa femme pour la ramener près de la table. _

_« Elle est très belle, en effet. Où l'a-t-il trouvée ?_

_- Je l'ignore. Il me l'a ramenée tout à l'heure, et il avait l'air si content de lui que je ne lui ai pas demandé. Pourquoi ?_

_- Une fleur, en plein hiver ? C'est… étrange, non ? » _

_Voyant l'expression perplexe de la femme, l'homme n'insista pas et lui sourit, déposant un baiser léger sur son front. _

_« Aucune importance. Raconte-moi plutôt ce que j'ai raté depuis que je suis parti. »_

« Kurogane-san ? » La petite voix de Sakura tira brutalement le ninja de la contemplation de la scène qui défilait devant leurs yeux. Depuis qu'Ashura était sorti, aucun des trois prisonniers n'avait détaché les yeux du mur qui leur faisait face, où se dévoilait un passé qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment demandé à connaître. Kurogane se tourna vers la petite princesse qui le regardait avec des yeux agrandis d'inquiétude mêlée d'indécision.

« Non. » Une réponse claire et nette à une question qui n'avait même pas besoin d'être posée. Non, ils ne devraient pas. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de regarder ça, aucun d'entre eux. Il avait voulu savoir, certes, il avait même été jusqu'à tenter de forcer le magicien à lui parler, mais se taire, il s'en rendait bien compte, était le droit absolu du magicien en question. S'il ne voulait pas dire quoi que ce soit au sujet de son passé à ses compagnons, il en avait le droit, et il était de leur devoir à eux de respecter ce choix. Et Ashura, mille fois maudit soit-il, n'avait en aucun cas le droit de passer outre la volonté de Fye. Et Kurogane se sentait encore plus coupable de son incapacité à s'empêcher de garder les yeux rivés sur cette fresque animée que le roi avait créée pour eux. Vrai, il voulait savoir, mais il aurait surtout voulu que Fye lui dise. Savoir de cette manière était d'abord un incroyable manque de respect envers le magicien, et surtout une façon de rentrer dans le jeu malsain du roi, ce qui agaçait particulièrement le ninja. Mais malgré lui, bien que sachant qu'il ne devait pas, bien que sachant également qu'il allait le regretter et qu'à un moment ou à un autre il aurait à en répondre devant Fye, il ne put empêcher ses yeux de se poser à nouveau sur ce mur fatal qu'il commençait bizarrement à haïr, où le jour se levait.

_« Papa ! »_

_L'enfant traversa la pièce comme une flèche pour se jeter dans les bras de l'homme qui le souleva de terre comme s'il s'agissait d'une plume. Serrant son fils dans ses bras, il sourit en voyant la moue boudeuse du petit garçon qui venait de comprendre que son père était rentré de voyage la veille au soir et qu'on ne l'avait pas réveillé. Frottant le bout de son nez contre le sien, il vit la moue disparaître pour laisser place à un immense sourire rayonnant._

_L'homme souleva l'enfant et l'assit sur la table au centre de la pièce, avant de s'asseoir à son tour sur le banc pour amener son visage à la hauteur du sien. Il passa doucement ses doigts dans les mèches blondes, ses yeux noirs plongés dans les joyaux bleus qui lui faisaient face, et sourit en réponse au sourire lumineux qui éclairait le visage légèrement interrogateur de l'enfant._

_« Dis-moi un peu, petit bonhomme, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau en mon absence ?_

_- Ben… pas grand-chose, parce qu'il neigeait très très fort et maman a dit qu'il faisait trop froid pour sortir… Moi je trouvais pas, mais elle a quand même pas voulu que je sorte, et je suis resté à l'intérieur, c'était super ennuyeux, en fait, mais il neigeait moins fort hier, alors elle a dit que je pouvais aller dehors finalement…_

_- Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit sur le sujet, hein ? Quand je ne suis pas là, tu dois faire exactement ce que dit ta mère._

_- Je sais, je sais… » L'homme sourit à nouveau en voyant la moue boudeuse réapparaître. Son fils avait beau n'avoir que bientôt cinq ans, il était déjà particulièrement difficile de le faire tenir tranquille, à croire que cet enfant était incapable de rester sagement assis quelque part sans bouger._

_« Bon, et hier tu es sorti, alors ? Ta maman m'a montré ce que tu lui avait ramené pour son anniversaire…_

_- Elle est belle, hein ??_

_- Oui, elle est très belle, mais je voudrais que tu me dises où tu l'as eue, exactement. Où l'as-tu trouvée ?_

_- Ben dans la forêt… Enfin j'y suis pas allé, tu sais, enfin pas vraiment, juste dans l'entrée, je voyais encore la maison, c'est pas comme si j'étais vraiment entré dans la forêt, pas vrai ? Parce que tu as dit que je devais pas y aller, alors j'y suis pas allé… » _

_Re-sourire. Bien sûr qu'il était allé dans cette forêt. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'en empêcher. A croire que cette amas d'arbres biscornus et tout rabougris l'attirait comme un aimant. Mais ça n'était pas ça qui intéressait son père._

_« Fye. Où as-tu trouvé cette fleur ? » Surpris par le ton grave de son père, l'enfant le fixa un moment, déconcerté, avant de répondre._

_« Heu… sur un arbre… En fait, j'ai trébuché, et je me suis rattrapé à une branche qui était juste à ma hauteur, et quand j'ai regardé elle était juste à côté de ma main. Elle était jolie, et je me suis dit qu'elle plairait à maman… J'aurais pas dû ? »_

_Le cœur soudain serré, le père dévisagea son fils, sans répondre. Au prix d'un effort immense, il lui sourit, secoua la tête, et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait partir. Aussitôt, l'enfant sauta au bas de la table et s'enroula dans son manteau avant de sortir de la maison. Une fois la porte refermée sur le petit, l'homme posa lourdement ses coudes sur la table et laissa tomber sa tête sur ses mains. _

_Une fleur en plein hiver qui pousse sur un arbre mort… Tous les arbres de cette forêt n'avaient pas porté de feuilles depuis des années, et encore moins de fleurs. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le violet profond des pétales, contrastant avec le vert vif de la tige. Cette fleur… Un cauchemar… ce n'était sûrement qu'un cauchemar. La magie était interdite aux basses classes à Seles, seule l'élite avait le droit de la pratiquer, et encore… Mais cette fleur…Il n'y avait pas trente-six explications, et tous les habitants de Seles sans exception connaissaient la légende du magicien qui faisait pousser les plantes parmi la neige. Peut être n'était-ce qu'une légende, mais force était d'admettre que cette fleur dans son vase n'aurait en toute logique pas dû s'y trouver. Fye ne s'en était probablement même pas rendu compte, et il n'avait aucune raison de mentir. Il avait fait pousser cette fleur pour l'anniversaire de sa mère, et cela n'avait qu'une seule et unique signification…_

_« Magicien… »_

_« Non… pas mon fils… non… »_

_L'homme se leva d'un bond et se tourna pour faire face à la mère de l'enfant qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, livide, les mains serrées sur son cœur, sur le point de s'effondrer. Elle n'avait entendu qu'un mot, un simple mot, mais cela lui était amplement suffisant. En trois pas il fut près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui pour l'empêcher de tomber autant que pour se raccrocher lui-même à quelque chose._

_« Ne crains rien… On va lui dire… lui expliquer… qu'il ne doit en parler à personne… et ne jamais refaire ça… Nous ne dirons rien… Et personne ne saura… Personne ne saura… »_

_Soudés dans une étreinte presque désespérée, les deux parents se jurèrent de protéger leur fils, de garder un silence absolu sur ses étranges capacités, et que personne, jamais, ne saurait que leur enfant était un magicien… Jamais._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

Etre un magicien n'était pourtant pas un crime… Chez lui, au Japon, les gens dotés de pouvoirs magiques étaient très appréciés, bien que rares. En règle générale, il s'agissait des prêtresses, douces princesses chargées de dresser des kekkais pour protéger les différentes régions du pays, et à qui jamais, au grand jamais, personne ne songerait à faire du mal. Mais depuis que l'une de ces princesses l'avait envoyé contre son gré dans ce voyage qui semblait sans fin, Kurogane avait traversé assez de mondes, rencontrés suffisamment de peuples différents pour savoir que tous n'avaient ni la même vision des choses en général, ni la même conception de ce qui était bien ou ce qui était mal. De ce fait, il pouvait parfaitement concevoir, réflexion faite, que quelque part il existe un monde où la magie était prohibée. Mais de là à ce que des parents craignent à ce point que quelqu'un découvre que leur enfant possède des pouvoirs magiques… Il s'agissait certainement d'une antique peur ancestrale qui, remaniée par des siècles de légendes déformées, avait conduit à cette crainte irraisonnée de la magie. Mais même sachant cela, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur serré en voyant les deux parents tenter de toutes leurs forces de protéger le secret de leur fils. Surtout qu'à défaut de connaître la suite de l'histoire, il en connaissait la fin.

_« Je suis désolé… Je l'ai pas fait exprès, je te jure, mais je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, c'est parti tout seul, c'est pas de ma faute, je suis désolé…_

_- Fye… Tais-toi une minute, tu veux bien ? » L'homme soupira d'un air las. _

_Combien de temps encore ? Combien de temps allaient-ils pouvoir dissimuler les exploits de leur fils, exploits de plus en plus remarquables, dans tous les sens du terme ? Car Fye avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade des fleurs qui poussent sur les arbres morts. Certaines choses restaient explicables, encore que difficilement… Les oiseaux se posant le plus naturellement du monde sur son épaule par un gâteau sec rapidement fourré dans sa main, les étranges arabesques lumineuses qui jaillissaient de ses doigts par une illusion d'optique due à la neige d'une blancheur étincelante qui recouvrait le sol, mais les choses qui changeaient de couleur, quand ce n'était pas carrément de forme, les pierres qui devenaient du sable, la neige qui prenait feu… Les arbres qui poussaient au milieu de la maison… Ses deux parents n'avaient plus d'imagination… Il était de plus en plus difficile de trouver des excuses plausibles… Mais ils ne pouvaient pas pour autant l'enfermer dans la maison… Ni cesser d'essayer de le préserver._

_« Fye… Tu dois faire un effort… Je sais que tu ne le fais pas exprès mais tu dois absolument essayer… Je t'en prie, Fye… » Le ton presque suppliant de l'homme rendit le regard de son fils plus égaré encore, alors que le père posait ses deux mains sur les frêles épaules de l'enfant. « Ecoute, ça ne peut vraiment plus durer ainsi. Tu sais ce qu'ils feront s'ils découvrent que tu fais de la magie, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Mais… je veux dire, je ne sais même pas comment ça ce fait que toutes ces choses bizarres arrivent autour de moi… Tu es sûr que c'est de la magie ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est moi qui fais ça ? Parce que moi je sais pas comment je fais, alors si c'était moi, je le saurais, non ? et toi et maman ne faites pas de magie, alors comment ça se fait que moi j'en fasse ?_

_- Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui est écrite dans tes gènes, Fye. Ça arrive, c'est tout, et quand ça arrive, et bien il faut faire de son mieux pour que cela cesse. Tu comprends pourquoi, je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Tu sais pourquoi il faut absolument que personne ne soit au courant ?_

_- Oui. L'enfant baissa la tête, ce que son père lui avait expliqué jetant une ombre sur ses traits doux. Je ne dois montrer à personne que je sais faire des choses bizarres, parce que nous ne sommes pas des nobles, et qu'il n'y a que les nobles qui ont le droit de faire de la magie. Et si quelqu'un l'apprend, ils viendront me chercher et m'enfermeront dans la montagne et je ne pourrais jamais revenir chez nous, et… et… je veux pas y aller… Je veux rester avec toi et maman… »_

_L'homme souleva doucement le menton de son fils et plongea ses yeux dans ceux remplis de larmes du petit garçon. Voyant qu'elles débordaient, se répandant sur ses joues, il sentit son cœur se remplir de colère contre les êtres ignobles qui un beau jour avaient décrété que son enfant était un danger, et serra son fils contre lui, dans cette étreinte passionnée que les parents de tous mondes réservent à ceux qu'ils ont si peur de perdre._

L'image sur le mur vacilla, tremblante, parcourue de décharges lumineuses, d'interférences qui la traversaient de part en part. Surpris, les trois spectateurs forcés froncèrent les sourcils à l'unisson, alors que l'image devenait de plus en plus floue pour ne plus être qu'un brouillard presque aveuglant, avant de redevenir plus nette et de se stabiliser quelque peu. Mais elle restait étrangement différente, comme si un curieux voile la recouvrait, tissé par la peur, la colère, la rancœur qui donnaient l'impression de suinter des quelques éclairs de lumière qui la traversaient encore de temps à autre.

_Au centre du village, un groupe de personnes étaient rassemblées près de la sculpture de glace. Du brouhaha qui s'élevait du groupe, on devinait de l'excitation mêlée de colère et de peur. Un cri s'éleva du milieu de la petite foule, un cri d'enfant, effrayé, appelant à l'aide._

_« Papaaaaa !! »_

_Le grand homme brun se fraya un chemin parmi les gens attroupés et atteignit son fils, qu'un robuste villageois tenait fermement par le bras._

_« Lâche-le, tu veux ? » Quelques mots qui ne sonnaient ni comme un ordre, ni comme une requête, mais plutôt comme un avertissement. Qui manifestement fut reçu comme il se devait, car l'enfant, soudain libéré, se précipita vers son père qui le souleva de terre pour lui offrir l'abri de ses bras._

_« Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ?_

_- Non… Papa, j'ai peur… Pardon, je voulais pas…_

_- Fye… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

_- De la magie, voilà ce qu'il a fait !! Ton fils fait de la magie !! Tu le savais ? _

_- Fye ne sait pas faire de magie. D'où vous vient une idée pareille ? C'est ridicule…_

_- Ridicule, hein ? Et ça, c'est quoi ?»_

_Le cercle s'écarta, dévoilant un spectacle dont l'homme se serait volontiers passé, et qui le laissa un instant sans voix. Le pied de la statue, jusque là dissimulé par les villageois rassemblés, était en feu. Mais pas un feu ordinaire, cependant. Parce que les flammes ne faisaient pas fondre la glace dans laquelle la statue était sculptée. Parce qu'elles brûlaient à même la neige. Et aussi à cause de leur curieuse couleur bleue, fort jolie au demeurant, mais particulièrement inhabituelle, en tous cas pour des flammes. Et ça, c'était signé Fye. Pourquoi, comment, mystère. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que le père voyait ce genre de feu, et nier sa nature magique, en plus d'être totalement inutile, serait faire preuve d'une mauvaise foi flagrante. Atterré, il baissa les yeux vers son fils qui cachait son visage dans son cou, et se prépara à affronter ce qui promettait d'être un des pires moments de son existence. Mais celui qui venait de lâcher Fye ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche._

_« Ca ne servira à rien. Nous avons déjà appelé les Gardiens. Ils ne vont pas tarder. Ton gamin est mignon, très mignon, même, mis il est une menace pour notre village. Nous n'avions pas le choix. Désolé. »_

_Les Gardiens. Responsables du maintien de l'ordre dans les provinces éloignées de la capitale. Juges absolus, ils avaient tous les droits, et ceux qui tentaient de s'opposer à eux finissaient toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre, par le regretter. Et ils allaient venir. Pour son fils… Le sort pour ceux qui enfreignaient la loi était le même pour tout le monde, quel que soit le crime, quel que soit l'âge. Et enfermer définitivement un enfant de cinq ans dans une prison sombre au cœur d'une montagne ne les empêchait probablement pas de dormir la nuit._

_« Papa… je suis désolé… je le ferai plus, c'est promis… s'il te plaît, ne les laisse pas m'emmener… s'il te plaît… »_

_Le père baissa à nouveau les yeux, détaillant le petit visage de son fils qui levait vers lui de grands yeux effrayés, suppliants. Les Gardiens… S'opposer à eux était folie. C'était la mort assurée pour eux, pour les parents coupables, peut-être aussi pour les autres villageois, complices ou pas. Sentant son indécision, l'autre villageois fit un pas en avant, suivi de deux autres, et attrapa le bras de l'enfant pour qu'il descende des bras de son père. _

Ce qui se passa à ce moment fut bien trop rapide pour être entièrement compréhensible pour les trois étrangers qui observaient la scène à des années de là. Ils eurent juste le temps de voir l'enfant sursauter comme si la main de l'homme l'avait brûlé, avant qu'une violente lumière ne balaye l'image, illuminant d'un seul coup leur cachot exigu, les obligeant à fermer les yeux pour les protéger de la clarté aveuglante qui venait de se déverser sur eux. Quand ils les rouvrirent, il leur fallut un instant pour réaliser la portée de ce qu'ils voyaient. Quatre corps étaient étendus sur le sol glacé, inertes, dont trois gardaient les yeux grands ouverts sur une expression de pure terreur. Autour, la foule se relevait, les bras encore au-dessus des têtes dans un réflexe universel de protection quand la fuite est impossible. Et au centre, l'enfant se tenait, immobile, tremblant comme une feuille, le regard rivé non pas sur les trois villageois étendus dans la neige, mais sur le quatrième corps, sur le visage sans vie et aux yeux fixant l'au-delà avec une étrange expression d'incompréhension de son père.

_Un long cri horrifié s'éleva, retentissant dans l'air gelé. Les habitants du village restaient sans rien dire, encore sous le choc, fixant les quatre morts, et personne ne sembla réagir quand la mère de l'enfant traversa leurs rangs en courant avant de se jeter sur le corps de son époux. Elle s'agrippa à ses vêtements, le secoua comme pour le faire réagir, puis enfin releva la tête, les joues striées de larmes, fixant d'un air hagard son fils qui la regardait, figé, horrifié, sans comprendre. _

_« Monstre… »_

_L'enfant resta à la fixer sans réagir, les yeux rivés dans les siens, la bouche entrouverte. Soudain, même le froid ne parvint plus à colorer ses joues, envahies par une pâleur mortelle. Puis il recula, d'abord un pas hésitant, presque instinctif, et un autre, et un autre encore, s'éloignant pour échapper au regard accusateur de sa mère. Il ne tenta même pas des excuses, ni une explication, ni une supplique. Reculant toujours, il heurta soudain les villageois attroupés et toujours silencieux, et se retourna en sursautant violemment, brutalement ramené à la réalité par ce contact. Terrifié par les regards que ses amis et voisins de la veille lui lançaient, il fit demi-tour et partit en courant, traversant comme une flèche les rangs des habitants, glissant entre eux sans ralentir, et s'éloigna en direction de l'orée de la forêt qui bordait le village._

Kurogane fronça un peu plus les sourcils, déjà pourtant extrêmement proches l'un de l'autre. Quiconque connaissait un tant soit peu le ninja aurait eu la bonne idée de s'en éloigner, ou tout du moins d'écarter la source de son mécontentement et prier pour que cela fonctionne. Mais ses compagnons de captivité ne prêtaient guère attention à la physionomie du ninja, occupés eux aussi à froncer les sourcils, tentant de comprendre ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Mais ils n'eurent guère le temps d'approfondir la question. Sur le mur en face d'eux, l'enfant qui courait toujours venait de voir apparaître devant lui trois hautes silhouettes blanches qui lui barraient la route. Serrant les dents, ils ne purent que regarder les arrivants rattraper l'enfant et le soulever de terre, rendant toute fuite impossible. Puis ils s'évaporèrent au milieu de la neige, emportés par leur propre magie vers une destination inconnue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une montagne. Haute et pointue, son sommet acéré transperce le ciel chargé de sombres nuages qui semblent s'écarter, répugnant à son contact. Difficile de dire quelle est sa hauteur, mais le simple fait de la regarder donne le vertige. Et provoque une inexplicable sensation de malaise, d'oppression, comme une main invisible qui s'empare de votre cœur et le serre entre ses doigts glacials, pas assez fort pour étouffer, mais suffisamment pour accélérer les battements, pour assombrir l'humeur, pour accentuer le froid qui se dégage des bourrasques de neige qui balayent les flancs de la montagne. Elle est entièrement noire, ses pentes sont raides, nul chemin ne semble mener à son sommet, si tant est que quelqu'un soit assez fou pour tenter l'expérience. Mais ce n'est pas tant l'aspect extérieur de cette montagne qui est digne d'intérêt, aussi menaçant qu'il soit. Mais plutôt l'intérieur. Creusé au cœur même de la roche, un réseau de galeries, de longs couloirs parsemés çà et là de lourdes portes bardées de métal. Et derrière une de ces portes, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les bras entourant ses genoux, le front posé sur ces dernières, un tout jeune enfant verse des larmes amères.

On aura beau dire, il est difficile de trouver, et ce quel que soit le monde dans lequel on se trouve, chose plus triste qu'un enfant qui pleure. Attention, encore faut-il distinguer celui qui le fait par caprice, pour obtenir satisfaction. Il y a également l'enfant qui vient de tomber, qui s'est fait un peu mal et qui pleure, plus sous le choc et la surprise que parce qu'il a vraiment mal. Mais l'enfant blond qui pleure derrière cette porte barricadée ne vient pas de s'écorcher le genou. Tremblant, il cache son visage entre ses bras, et se mord la lèvre pour tenter de retenir les plaintes qui s'échappent de sa gorge. En effet, parfois, il y a quelque part un enfant qui souffre, vraiment, profondément, autant dans sa chair que dans son âme. Et dont toutes les larmes ne parviennent pas à apaiser la peine. Cet enfant est un de ceux-là.

Son petit corps mince grelotte sous le froid glacial qui règne dans son cachot. Accroupi dans un coin, il ne bouge pas, seules ses épaules tremblent un peu plus fort que le reste, témoignant des sanglots qui les secouent. Ses mains raidies par le froid sont couvertes d'écorchures, résultats de longues heures passées à frapper la porte qui le retient prisonnier dans l'espoir de quelqu'un de l'autre côté. Mais personne ne répond. Personne n'est là pour entendre les suppliques d'un enfant maudit et rejeté pour être né différent, possédant un pouvoir qu'il ne contrôle pas. Et sous le poids de la solitude, du désespoir et de la culpabilité, il a fini par abandonner, et s'est assis dans un coin pour prier que la mort veuille bien le prendre, veuille bien le délivrer. Une mort qui finira bien par venir, mais qui se fait attendre. Et désormais, seul le bruit du vent qui s'engouffre entre les barreaux de la fenêtre se fait entendre, entrecoupé parfois d'une légère plainte quasi inaudible. « Je veux mourir… »

_La porte s'ouvre en grinçant. Mais l'enfant n'ose pas relever la tête, il ne veut pas voir qu'elle est restée fermée, qu'il n'a fait que rêver qu'elle s'est enfin ouverte. Parce que si elle s'est ouverte, cela signifie que quelqu'un est venu, et il a cessé d'espérer. Alors il ne bouge pas, gardant le front posé sur ses genoux repliés._

_Mais des pas résonnent entre les murs humides, des pas qui s'approchent de lui. Alors il lève les yeux, presque par réflexe, s'aperçoit que le rêve qu'il est en train de faire est saisissant de réalisme. Son regard bleu accroche un regard vert, et sans vraiment le vouloir, il se met à détailler le visage de l'homme qui s'est accroupi devant lui, depuis ses longs cheveux bruns à sa main qui se tend vers lui, paume ouverte, en passant par l'étrange diadème formé de cinq gemmes bleues qui orne son front, et par son sourire, bienveillant, chaleureux, rassurant, et pas haineux ou méfiant, comme il s'y attendait. Et une voix douce…_

_« Je suis venu te chercher… Parce que le monde ne se limite pas seulement à cet endroit. »_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Bon, à l'origine, y'avait une mise en page qui rendait les choses un peu plus claires, mais bon... Le site veut pas... TT_

_C'est un chapitre pas très long, dont je suis pas des masses satisfaite (pour changer), mais difficile de s'en passer, alors voilà... Il est pas passionnant, mais promis, je vais faire des efforts pour que le suivant arrive assez vite..._

_Voilà, alors pour me dire ce que ça vous inspire, c'est le petit bouton bleu juste en dessous..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Rhaa là là j'ai encore été longue... Je suis désolée, mais ce chap j'ai eu du mal... Voilà la suite, en tous cas, pas comme je l'aurais souhaitée, mais bon..._

_Note : Cette fic est censée, je dis bien censée, être une Kuro/Fye... A priori, c'est ce qu'elle, d'ailleurs... mais là, j'arrive pas moi-même à croire que j'ai osé... Ashu/Fye... --'_

_Et en plus j'ai répondu à aucune review... je suis au dessous de tout, décidément. Mais je me rattrappe sur-le-champ, avec toutes me excuses et mille mercis..._

_**Nandra-chan**__ : Oui chef ! xD_

_**Sedinette**__ : dis, tu serais pas une fan d'Ashura, toi, par hasard ? xDD Du coup j'ai un peu peur de ta réaction… J'espère que mon Ashu te plaira…_

_**Gwendolen66**__ : Mais faut pas pleurer !!! J'ai ramé pour le passé/présent, mais apparemment ça passe bien… Ouf… « Heureux pour toujours… » xDDDD_

_**Yume**__ : ben je suis jamais contente, mais ceci dit tu peux parler… Mais vraiment, que ferai-je sans toi…_

_**Mystala**__ : mais c'est pas grave si t'es en retard !!! Toujours aussi contente que ça te plaise, remarque… Mais faut pas pleurer non plus !! --'_

_**Deidara-san**__ : mais le retard c'est rien, enfin ! en plus une review le jour de mon anniversaire, que demande le peuple ?? ;-D. Ashura « malade psychopathe », j'adore !! Mince, encore une fan d'Ashu… Argh (tremble)… ne me haïssez pas, please... _

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Il l'avait immédiatement reconnu. Dès qu'il avait passé la porte, Kurogane avait identifié le jeune homme agenouillé devant l'enfant. Ses longs cheveux noirs qui couvraient ses épaules, ses yeux verts comme la mousse, et cette couronne bizarre qui ornait son front. La personne que présentement il haïssait le plus au monde. Cet homme qu'il aurait tant aimé étrangler de ses propres mains. Leur ennemi, leur geôlier, leur tortionnaire, leur bourreau. Le roi de Seles, au sourire mauvais et au regard fou. Ashura.

Commençant à comprendre le lien qui existait entre le roi et son magicien, le ninja regarda l'Ashura du passé tendre lentement la main vers le petit garçon qui le fixait, les yeux grand ouverts, une expression d'espoir mêlée de peur et d'incrédulité à la fois inscrite sur son visage barbouillé de traînées sombres laissées par les larmes.

_Il le regardait, sans oser croire à sa présence, tendre la main vers lui. L'enfant baissa les yeux sur la main blanche de l'inconnu, sans bouger, de peur que le plus petit mouvement ne fasse disparaître la vision. L'étranger, sentant son hésitation, sembla comprendre le dilemme de l'enfant et sourit. Il aurait sans doute voulu prendre sa main, mais craignait les conséquences. Il y a des conséquences pour toute chose, si infime soit-elle. Action, réaction. Cause, conséquence. Cet enfant craignait-il désormais tant les conséquences du plus petit acte qu'il n'osait même pas prendre une main qu'on tendait vers lui ? Ashura songea qu'il lui faudrait y remédier. Aucun enfant ne peut grandir ainsi. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il l'accepte. Il sourit au petit visage blême qui se levait à nouveau vers lui._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je vais t'emmener loin d'ici. Tu peux me faire confiance, tout va bien se passer, désormais. »_

_Et doucement, en tremblant, une petite main froide et écorchée se posa dans une plus grande, chaude, miséricordieuse, compatissante. Et les doigts de l'homme se refermèrent sur ceux de l'enfant, emprisonnant la main pour libérer le reste. Sans brusquerie, le roi l'attira vers lui pour le faire lever, et plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens. Il restèrent un moment ainsi, se faisant face, sans mot dire, se détaillant l'un l'autre en silence. Puis soudain, sans prévenir, l'enfant se jeta contre cet étranger qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui venait en un éclair de devenir tout son univers, refermant ses bras frêles autour de son cou, se blottissant contre lui pour enfouir son nez dans le creux de son épaule. L'homme hésita un bref instant, les bras levés, avant de les refermer sur le petit corps mince contre lui, souriant avec douceur. Puis sans s'écarter, il resserra son étreinte et se leva, sans lâcher l'enfant, l'installant confortablement contre lui. D'une main, il détacha la lourde cape qui recouvrait ses épaules et en entoura le petit, qui se blottit davantage contre sa poitrine, et ils ne bougèrent plus, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Le roi de Seles, baissant les yeux, observa le garçon s'abandonner à la chaleur qui l'envahissait pour sombrer dans le sommeil, et, contemplant le visage apaisé du frêle fardeau endormi au creux de ses bras, sourit avec tendresse._

Kurogane fronça les sourcils. Etrange comme une personne pouvait sembler différente, vue à quelques années d'écart. Malgré sa colère et la haine envers cet homme qui tordait ses entrailles, il devait reconnaître que le Ashura qui serrait contre lui le petit Fye endormi ne ressemblait en rien au monstre dément qu'ils avaient rencontré ici. Mais les gens changent, songea-t-il, et pas toujours en bien. Il baissa les yeux sur Fye qui n'avait toujours pas repris conscience, la tête calée dans le creux de son cou. Oui, les gens changent. Mais en bien ou en mal, peut-être n'est-ce après tout qu'une question de point de vue. Lui, par exemple, avait changé depuis le début de son voyage. Un changement qui, s'il s'était vu à l'époque, l'aurait fait hurler de rage et d'horreur. Il était un guerrier, né pour combattre, pour protéger en usant de toute la force nécessaire. La violence, la mort et l'absence totale de regrets faisaient son quotidien, et jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure manière de vivre. Mais il n'en connaissait à l'époque pas d'autre. Précipité dans ce voyage contre son gré, sa première réaction avait été la colère et l'envie de revanche. Mais il avait bel et bien changé. Il était devenu, pas forcément plus calme, mais peut-être plus réfléchi, moins impulsif, moins haineux surtout. Il avait appris à laisser aux gens une deuxième chance même si la première impression n'était pas favorable. Rencontrer énormément de gens très différents y avait probablement contribué, mais il savait pertinemment que ses compagnons de voyage étaient les principaux instigateurs de cette transformation. Auprès d'eux, il avait du tempérer son mauvais caractère, et moins se fier à son instinct et davantage à sa jugeote. Quant à Fye...

Il avait mis du temps avant de réaliser que Fye n'avait pas besoin d'un guerrier à ses côtés. Ce magicien, si exaspérant… Si différent de lui, agité, bruyant, bavard, et ses blagues plus stupides les unes que les autres… Il l'avait pris pour un idiot. Un simple imbécile qu'il valait mieux ignorer. Ce à quoi il s'était employé de son mieux, en vain. En vain, car Fye n'était pas de ceux qu'on ignore. Il n'était pas de ces êtres effacés dont on peut oublier la présence. Pourtant, il n'était pas non plus constamment à la recherche de reconnaissance ou d'attention, pas consciemment du moins. Collant et bien trop rieur, Fye voulait juste qu'on le regarde assez pour qu'en se concentrant sur ses bêtises on en oublie le reste. Et le pire, c'était qu'il s'agissait là d'une méthode qui pour n'être pas entièrement consciente, n'en était pas moins efficace. Et Kurogane s'était focalisé sur cet aspect pénible du magicien avant de réaliser brusquement que toute cette apparente joie de vivre ne reflétait qu'un profond mal-être et une tristesse infinie. Ayant réalisé cela, le ninja avait bien évidemment cherché à comprendre, à sa manière, et il avait échoué, parce qu'il n'avait pas vu ce dont Fye avait vraiment besoin. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un le comprenne, l'écoute, le console. Lui pardonne. Toutes ces choses dont Kurogane n'avait guère l'habitude. Mais s'il était certain d'une chose, c'est que Fye en valait la peine. Valait la peine qu'un ninja fort et intraitable perde un peu de sa force et apprenne le compromis. Qu'il apprenne à céder, qu'il admette que la force ne pouvait pas à elle seule résoudre tous les problèmes. Et il avait appris, finalement. Peut-être était-ce cela que la princesse Tomoyo avait voulu lui enseigner en l'envoyant parcourir les dimensions. Mais toute voyante qu'elle soit, elle n'avait sûrement pas prévu la situation dans laquelle son ninja se retrouvait en ce moment. Car Kurogane se sentait, outre fou de rage et rempli de haine et d'inquiétude, complètement désemparé.

_Pelotonné dans son lit, l'enfant dormait d'un sommeil agité. Se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, les mains agrippées aux draps, il marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles pour les deux hommes debout dans la pièce. Ashura s'approcha sans bruit et posa une main sur son front, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer quelque peu l'agitation du petit garçon. Sans cesser de caresser les mèches blondes, il sourit en tournant la tête vers le troisième occupant de la pièce. Grand et sec, entièrement vêtu de blanc, l'homme observait le roi et l'enfant, le visage fermé dans une expression désapprobatrice. Ashura haussa un sourcil._

_« Que ce passe-t-il ? Un problème ?_

_- Pourquoi l'avez-vous ramené ? Cet enfant peut être extrêmement dangereux, il l'a déjà prouvé. Et s'il s'en prenait à vous ? Vous rendez-vous compte qu'il a tué quatre personnes ?_

_- C'est un enfant, voyons. Il n'y a aucun risque qu'il fasse volontairement du mal à qui que ce soit, et il suffit de lui apprendre à maîtriser sa magie pour qu'il soit parfaitement inoffensif._

_- Ashura-ô, si cet enfant était enfermé, c'est pour une bonne raison._

_- Non. Il a cinq ans, il n'a pas besoin qu'on le punisse, il a besoin qu'on lui apprenne. Il n'a pas mérité de mourir seul dans une prison au cœur d'une montagne._

_- Il a enfreint la loi._

_- La loi ? » Ashura se redressa et fit face à son interlocuteur qui recula d'un pas. Les yeux du roi lançaient des éclairs, brûlants de colère. « Tout au plus une règle stupide créée par mon ancêtre par peur de la révolte des paysans. Comme si quiconque pouvait choisir d'être doté de pouvoirs magiques ou non. Cette loi, comme vous dites, n'aurait jamais eu besoin d'être si les rois qui m'ont précédé n'avaient pas été des tyrans ! Comment peut-on prétendre être sain d'esprit et décréter qu'un enfant aussi jeune est une menace pour la sécurité du pays ? C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai entendue depuis bien longtemps. Curieusement, cela aurait presque pu être divertissant, mais je vous rappelle qu'il y a face à vous un petit garçon qui vient de perdre son père, qui a été rejeté par tous ceux qu'il connaissait, et qui se retrouve seul au monde. Ses pouvoirs magiques sont considérables, et le seul véritable crime serait de les laisser perdre au nom d'une vieille règle injuste et abusive. Maintenant, sortez ! »_

_Le roi de Seles se tourna à nouveau vers l'enfant blond qui dormait encore tandis que l'autre quittait la pièce. Il soupira. Combien de temps encore les esprits allaient-ils être à ce point marqués par les inégalités de la société de son pays ? Si les gens du peuple naissaient avec des pouvoirs magiques, c'était la volonté des dieux, et personne n'avait à y redire. Mais les plus hautes classes de la société ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Pendant trop longtemps, la magie avait été rien moins qu'un moyen de maintenir le peuple de Seles sous la domination du roi et de ses favoris. Encore maintenant, seuls les nobles avaient le droit de pratiquer la magie. Les autres surpris à en être capables devaient mourir. Ashura trouvait cela ridicule, injuste, immoral, tyrannique, inqualifiable, et bien d'autres qualificatifs du même genre. Mais il était bien décidé à changer cela, et puisqu'il faut toujours commencer quelque part, le premier allait être cet enfant. Il se baissa à nouveau et posa une main fine sur la tête blonde dont le propriétaire recommençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il caressa doucement la joue de l'enfant du bout des doigts tandis que les yeux bleus du petit garçon s'ouvraient lentement pour accrocher les siens. Des yeux dans lesquels tristesse et désespoir se mêlaient à la peur. Le roi sourit doucement devant le visage effrayé de l'enfant, sans cesser de caresser ses cheveux en un geste qu'il voulait le plus rassurant possible._

_« Ne crains rien. Il ne t'arrivera rien de mauvais ici, tu es en sécurité. Je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal. » L'enfant se redressa lentement, sans quitter des yeux l'homme qui lui faisait face, et s'assit dans le lit._

_« Tu me le jures ? » Le roi sourit avec tendresse._

_« Oui, je te le jure. Je te protégerai, tu as ma parole. Tu as confiance en moi ?_

_- Je sais pas. Je te connais pas, et je dois pas faire confiance à des étrangers, c'est mon père qui… » _

_L'enfant se tut brusquement, baissant la tête, des larmes pointant à nouveau aux coins de ses yeux. Ashura contempla un instant le petit garçon sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, puis s'assit sur le bord du lit, et tandis la main pour attirer l'enfant et le serrer contre lui. Pressé contre lui, l'enfant laissa couler ses larmes, refermant ses bras autour du cou du roi qui entreprit de le bercer doucement._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, Fye. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne voulais pas leur faire de mal, c'était un accident. Tu as parfaitement le droit d'être triste, mais tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable de ce qui est arrivé à ton père. Ce n'est pas toi le responsable, c'est le monde dans lequel tu es né. Mais je vais le changer, je te le promets, et en attendant, je veillerai à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Je m'appelle Ashura, je suis roi de Seles. Toi, tu t'appelles Fye, et un jour tu seras un grand magicien. Tu vois, nous ne sommes plus des étrangers, maintenant…_

_- Tu vas rester avec moi ?_

_- Eh bien, pas tout le temps, parce que j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Mais je ne serai jamais très loin si tu as besoin de moi. D'accord ? » L'enfant releva la tête et fixa le visage du roi, comme pour mesurer son degré de sincérité. Finalement, il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, et replongea son nez dans l'épaule d'Ashura._

_« D'accord. »_

L'image se remit à vaciller, traversée d'éclairs lumineux qui obligèrent les trois prisonniers à détourner les yeux. Kurogane jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses compagnons. Sakura avait les larmes aux yeux, comme il fallait s'y attendre. Blottie contre Shaolan, elle semblait hypnotisée par ce qu'elle voyait, fascinée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Shaolan, lui, semblait plus circonspect, mais pas de beaucoup. Lui aussi avait l'air très intéressé par l'histoire qui défilait sur le mur. Aucun des deux ne semblait se soucier ni de leur position très déplaisante de prisonniers au fond d'un cachot sombre, ni du fait que cette histoire qui les passionnait tant ne les regardait pas. Kurogane, lui, se sentait de plus en plus coupable au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, d'autant plus que toute sa volonté ne parvenait pas à le faire détourner les yeux. Il était bien obligé d'admettre que le Ashura qu'il voyait ne ressemblait guère à celui qu'ils avaient rencontré. Difficile en le voyant consoler un enfant désemparé de reconnaître le fou qui les avait enfermés. Mais cela ne justifiait en rien le fait de laisser ainsi libre cours à sa curiosité. Ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu ne veux pas que l'on te fasse. Une bien belle maxime, mais qu'il se retrouvait incapable d'appliquer. Il aurait détesté que sa vie entière soit ainsi étalée sur le mur, au vu de tous ceux qui passeraient par là. Néanmoins, il regardait, conscient d'être coupable, furieux de sentir trop faible pour résister, inquiet pour le mage qu'il serrait dans ses bras et qui soudain s'agita faiblement.

Tournant la tête avec brusquerie au risque de s'abîmer les cervicales, Sakura et Shaolan fixèrent soudain le magicien dont les yeux papillonnèrent un instant avant de se refermer, tandis qu'un faible gémissement s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Resserrant ses bras autour de lui, Kurogane inclina la tête en appelant doucement le nom du mage pour tenter de l'ancrer dans la réalité, en vain, Fye étant retombé dans l'inconscience. Par contre, l'image sur le mur était, elle, redevenue nette, et Kurogane sentit son humeur devenir encore plus noire qu'auparavant, ce qu'il aurait pourtant juré être impossible. Ou tout du moins, fort improbable. Mais la petite princesse poussa un cri étranglé.

« Shaolan-kun ! Kurogane-san ! Vous croyez que… ?

- Que quoi ?

- Eh bien, que ce qu'on voit sur ce mur… ce sont les souvenirs de Fye-san ?

- Impossible. On ne se souvient pas de quand on dort. Alors ça ne peut pas être ses souvenirs. Et de toute manière, rien ne prouve que ce qui défile sur ce fichu mur soit la vérité. Ce cinglé de roi est peut-être en train d'essayer de nous faire avaler des couleuvres. » Kurogane espérait avoir mis un terme à cette conversation qui le dérangeait encore plus que le reste, et l'univers entier savait qu'il n'avait pas précisément besoin de ça. Les souvenirs de Fye… Peut-être, après tout. Ce que Fye tentait désespérément de leur cacher pouvait très bien être un truc dans ce genre là. Comment savoir si ce qu'ils voyaient était des histoires inventées par l'esprit tordu du roi pour les faire tourner en bourrique, ou bien alors était-ce vraiment les souvenirs les plus marquants de leur compagnon, tirés de sa mémoire ? Pour ce qu'il savait de la magie, elle était capable de faire bien des miracles, surtout quand on ne lui demandait rien. La magie d'Ashura puisait-elle dans la mémoire du jeune mage étendu contre lui pour leur dévoiler les souvenirs les plus importants qu'ils avait gardé de son enfance dans ce pays ? Possible… Mais au final, il n'avait même plus envie de se poser la question. Surtout que son regard venait d'être à nouveau accroché par une scène qui se déroulait sur le mur. Maudit soit-il…

_Une pièce étrangement inondée de lumière, malgré le noir d'encre qu'on apercevait par les fenêtres. Les murs blancs presque translucides semblaient irradier de lumière, éclairant l'unique occupant de la pièce. Un tout jeune homme, habillé en blanc et bleu, était assis à une table dressée contre un mur, plongé dans un livre d'aspect ancien, aux pages jaunies par le temps. Les coudes sur la table, le jeune homme était si absorbé par sa lecture qu'il ne remarqua pas l'homme qui pénétra dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Sans bruit, le nouvel arrivant s'approcha de la table et posa une main légère sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui sursauta et se retourna vivement. Voyant celui qui avait interrompu sa lecture, il sourit, ses grands yeux d'un bleu profond étincelant de plaisir sous ses mèches blondes qui couvraient son front. L'homme brun qui venait de le rejoindre s'assit à ses côtés, tournant le dos à la table, son long manteau bleu nuit couvrant à moitié le banc. Appuyant un coude à la table, il sourit au jeune homme qui le regardait._

_« Fye. Que fais-tu donc encore ici à cette heure ?_

_- Je m'ennuie. Tout le monde est parti à la chasse, alors je suis venu lire ici._

_- Tu n'aimes pas la chasse, je crois, non ? Mais il me semble, par contre, que tu as déjà lu ce livre une bonne dizaine de fois… Si ce n'est plus… » Ashura sourit à nouveau, voyant la moue contrariée de son protégé._

_« C'est vrai. Mais ça n'est pas très grave, en fin de compte. _

_- Oh, Fye… Tu ne crois pas qu'à quinze ans, tu as passé l'âge de te cacher avec ton livre préféré en attendant que le temps passe ?_

_- Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ?_

_- D'accord. Que s'est-il passé cette fois ?_

_- Mais rien. Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire, en tous cas. Les « monstre », les « dangereux », les regards en coin et les murmures si j'ai le malheur de me montrer quelque part, la routine habituelle, quoi… C'est à croire que ce pays entier me déteste. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. De toute manière je suis aussi bien ici. Je préfère relire ce livre pour la dix-septième fois. » Il sourit à son tour, les yeux pétillants de malice, sans pour autant faire entièrement disparaître toute trace de la mélancolie qui assombrissait quelque peu le bleu de ses iris._

_« Dix-sept, hein ? Et ça t'amuse, en plus ? » Le sourire du roi s'élargit, plein de tendresse, mais vierge de toute forme de pitié. Il savait que Fye n'en voulait pas, quitte à souffrir seul et en silence. Il savait également que la souffrance lui était coutumière. Il faisait de son mieux pour qu'Ashura ne le sache pas, mais chaque jour lui apportait son lot de tristesse. Il connaissait les réactions des gens devant cet enfant qui n'avait pour seul tort que d'être né différent. Et il savait également que malgré qu'il fût roi, malgré toute son autorité et son pouvoir, il ne pouvait changer cela. Mais Ashura savait aussi ce qui pourrait lui remonter le moral, et ce avec une redoutable efficacité._

_« Tu veux jouer avec moi ?_

_- Bien sûr ! » Cette fois, le roi éclata franchement de rire devant l'enthousiasme soudain de son jeune compagnon. Evidemment. Ils se levèrent tous les deux, s'approchèrent de l'instrument qui trônait dans un coin de la salle, et s'assirent côte à côte sur le banc qui se trouvait devant. _

_« Tu choisis ? »_

_Fye acquiesça et posa ses mains aux doigts fins sur les touches du piano. Il prit une grande inspiration et se mit à jouer, d'abord seul, puis rejoint par Ashura. C'était le morceau qu'ils préféraient tous les deux, un des rares qui leur permettait de jouer ensemble, et surtout, du point de vue du roi de Seles, peut-être le seul qui donnait à Fye l'occasion de faire pleinement preuve de son talent. Ses doigts semblaient voler au-dessus des touches, les effleurant à peine. Ashura se savait douée, mais personne n'arrivait à la cheville de Fye quand il s'agissait de jouer du piano. La mélodie qui s'échappait de l'instrument emplissait toute la pièce, et laissait les éventuels auditeurs sous le charme. Tant et si bien que certains au château murmuraient que le jeune homme utilisait même la magie pour jouer. Ce qu'Ashura savait être faux, puisqu'il avait appris lui-même à jouer à son petit ange, et il n'était pas peu fier des immenses progrès de son élève, qui n'avait d'ailleurs guère tarder à dépasser, et de loin, le maître, le laissant même à des lieues derrière. Mais il aimait tout de même jouer avec lui, leurs quatre mains voletant au dessus du clavier, libérant une douce et magnifique mélodie qui se répandait dans la pièce, leur appartenant, à eux et à eux seuls._

_Le morceau terminé, les deux joueurs se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et Ashura put constater avec plaisir que nulle trace de mélancolie ou de tristesse ne venait cette fois assombrir l'expression rayonnante de son compagnon. Levant une main blanche, il écarta doucement, comme avec tendresse, une mèche folle de cheveux blonds qui recouvrait un œil bleu azur brillant de joie._

_« Et voilà. Un sourire, enfin, un vrai. Je commençais à me demander si j'allais y avoir droit ou non ce soir, tu sais…_

_- Désolé. » Le jeune homme baissa la tête, le sourire soudain voilé. Ashura baissa sa main et releva le menton de son protégé, plongeant son regard vert dans le sien. _

_« Ne soit pas désolé, petit bonhomme. Je voudrais juste que tu sois heureux, rien de plus. Je sais que c'est loin d'être facile pour toi. Ne crois surtout pas que j'ignore ce qui te rend parfois si triste. Tu pourras toujours éluder le sujet, je sais tout ce qui se passe dans ce palais, et notamment la réaction des gens face à toi. Malheureusement, être le roi de ce pays ne me permet pas de rendre ses habitants moins stupide ou plus compréhensifs. Mais j'essaye, tu sais, j'essaye. _

_- Je sais. Et tu n'as pas idée à quel point je t'en suis reconnaissant. _

_- Soit. Bien, dis-moi, j'ai parlé à ton professeur avant de venir. Et il m'a avoué une chose qui m'a laissé pantois. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à t'apprendre. Il a dit, et je cite, qu'avec toi il avait atteint les limites de son pouvoir, mais que de ton côté tu étais encore très loin d'avoir atteint les tiennes… Moi, roi de Seles, je viens d'apprendre que mon plus puissant magicien était surpassé par un gamin de quinze ans à peine… _

_- Pas à peine ! » Ashura éclata de rire devant la réponse véhémente du jeune homme. Exact, il avait quinze ans et quatre mois. Mais depuis quelques temps, Fye était étrangement chatouilleux sur son âge. L'adolescence, probablement. Le jeune homme se leva soudain et traversa la pièce sans un mot pour aller s'accouder à une large fenêtre, plongeant son regard au dehors._

_Surpris, Ashura le suivit des yeux, puis se leva à son tour pour le rejoindre. Il détailla un instant le profil délicat du jeune magicien avant poser une main sur sa joue pour qu'il tourne la tête vers lui._

_« Fye… Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Se dégageant, Fye se remit à contempler l'extérieur avant de répondre._

_« Rien. C'est juste que… » Fye se tourna soudain vers son roi, les yeux étincelants. « Je ne suis plus un gamin, Ashura, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es le seul à ne pas t'en être rendu compte._

_- Oh… Je vois…_

_- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Votre Majesté, je ne crois pas, non._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Vraiment._

_- Détrompes-toi, Fye. Je sais bien que tu n'es plus un enfant, et ce depuis bien longtemps déjà. Je sais aussi que tu as grandi bien trop vite, mais cela, malheureusement, personne n'y peut plus rien, désormais. Mais je sais aussi que si tu me disais exactement en quoi cela te pose problème, le résoudre serait pour moi infiniment plus simple…_

_- Moui… Je vois pas bien comment je pourrais dire un truc pareil…_

_- Mais peut-être que cela n'est pas absolument nécessaire… je crois savoir où est le problème… »_

_Surpris, Fye se détourna brusquement du paysage extérieur qui semblait le fasciner depuis un long moment pour faire face à Ashura qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux._

_« Je suis navré, Fye. Je ne peux pas faire ça._

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Parce que tu n'es certes plus un enfant, mais tu restes tout de même très jeune. Mais le problème ne vient pas vraiment de ton âge. Mais plutôt de ce que je n'ai pas le droit de te voler ton innocence._

_- Mon innocence ? » Le jeune homme émit un léger rire amer. « Pour ce qu'il en reste… Je peux vivre avec le fait que tous les gens que je croise me détestent, voient en moi un monstre anormal et dangereux dont il faut se méfier comme la peste, mais je crois que le peu d'innocence qu'ils m'ont laissée, j'ai le droit de l'offrir à qui je veux, non ? »_

_Ashura ne répondit pas. Fye ne semblait pas en colère, ni sur le point de piquer une crise de nerfs, ce qui par ailleurs ne lui ressemblait pas. Il semblait juste… infiniment triste. L'expression inscrite sur ses traits le rendait bien plus vieux que ses quinze ans. Mais c'était le destin des enfants qui grandissent trop vite, sans cesse soumis à la haine et au mépris. Et voir une telle peine dans ses yeux bleus et penser qu'il n'y pouvait rien changer rendait Ashura tremblant de colère. Il savait que les autres ne lui pardonnaient pas d'être de basse extraction. Ils lui reprochaient ses talents pour à peu près tout ce à quoi il s'essayait, du piano à la cuisine, en passant par le combat ou les arts, ils lui reprochaient son intelligence, ses immenses pouvoirs magiques qui ne faisaient que croître de jour en jour, et même ses magnifiques yeux bleus illuminant des traits fins à la beauté rare. Et surtout, Ashura les soupçonnaient de lui reprocher l'affection que le roi lui portait, le fait qu'il l'avait recueilli, protégé, lui, l'enfant assassin, parricide, le monstre anormal et… différent. _

_Le pire, c'était que Fye encaissait en silence. Chaque jour, depuis qu'il était arrivé ici alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans, il avait été confronté, sans jamais se plaindre, à toute cette haine, ces reproches muets mais incessants, et il avait grandi avec pour seule affection celle que lui offrait le roi, acceptant sans mot dire cet état de fait, comme s'il était persuadé de le mériter. Il en était devenu incroyablement fort, mais aussi terriblement fragile. Il ne répondait jamais, laissant les commentaires et les murmures acides glisser sur lui comme la neige sur les vitres, ne semblant jamais pouvoir être atteint par quoi que ce soit. Mais seul Ashura savait à quel point cela était faux. Seul, il savait que certains jours étaient plus difficiles que d'autres, et qu'une simple petite phrase de trop pouvait suffire pour faire s'écrouler cette façade soigneusement élaborée. Pour que le barrage s'effondre, cède et laisse place aux flots dévastateurs, formés de toute cette rancœur, cette jalousie, cette peur, cette haine qui se déversaient sur lui, recouvrant son âme d'obscurité et ses joues de larmes silencieuses, laissant derrière eux un enfant brisé, à genoux, anéanti par un poids qu'il n'avait pas mérité de porter._

_Levant la main, il la posa sur l'épaule fine du jeune magicien qui regardait à nouveau fixement par la fenêtre, avec une expression vide, insondable, et l'attira à lui. Fye commença d'abord par résister, puis se laissa faire, se blottissant contre le roi, le visage enfoui dans son épaule, les mains agrippées à son vêtement. Ashura sentit le tissu contre lui devenir doucement plus froid, trempé peu à peu par un flot de larmes qui devaient à un moment ou à un autre se mettre à couler. Il frissonna, et caressa doucement les mèches blondes de son protégé qui pleurait en silence, probablement sans trop savoir précisément pourquoi lui-même. Et soudain ne compta plus que cet enfant blotti dans ses bras, cet être si doux et si gentil qu'il avait pris sous son aile. Essuyer ses larmes, sécher ses pleurs, faire renaître le sourire, faire à nouveau briller ces deux si magnifiques yeux bleus. Il prit le menton du jeune homme pour le faire lever la tête vers lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, puis hésita et secoua la tête._

_« Fye… Je ne peux pas…_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu sais pourquoi._

_- Non, je ne sais pas. Toi non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais tu crois vraiment que c'est important ? » Fye essuya les larmes de ses joues avec sa manche, arrachant un sourire au roi._

_« Tu ne renonceras pas, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Non. C'est toi qui m'as appris ça. Tu m'as toujours dit que si je voulais vraiment quelque chose, je devais me battre pour l'obtenir, quitte à en payer le prix. C'est ce que je fais. C'est toi que je veux, ici et maintenant, pas parce que tu m'as tiré de ma tour, pas parce que j'estime te devoir quelque chose, bien que ce soit indéniablement le cas, mais juste parce que j'en ai envie._

« Il savait bien jouer du piano, alors… Je crois que je m'en doutais un peu, en fait… »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la princesse, surpris. Elle souriait doucement, regardant avec tendresse le jeune Fye du passé, et secoua la tête. « Il en avait ramené un quand nous étions au pays d'Outo, pour le salon de thé… Il disait que c'était décoratif… Il m'avait fait croire qu'il ne savait pas en jouer… Mais à voir la façon dont il effleurait les touches… »

Kurogane ferma les yeux. Ben voyons. Ce piano devait représenter énormément pour lui, si attaché à dissimuler à se compagnons ce à quoi il tenait le plus. Curieusement, il n'était pas surpris. Cet instrument, et la mélodie qui en était sortie, correspondaient très bien à Fye… Lentement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire, son premier depuis bien longtemps. Il rouvrit les yeux, pour voir ses deux jeunes compagnons les yeux rivés sur le mur, écarquillés de surprise. Les joues de Sakura s'étaient colorées d'une jolie couleur rose vif, et celles de Shaolan, pour être moins jolies, n'en étaient pas moins roses… Intrigué, le ninja reporta son regard vers le mur animé pour poser les yeux sur un tableau qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir, quitte à supplier Yuko à genoux…

Une dernière hésitation qui s'écroule. Deux yeux verts qui se noient dans deux yeux bleus, des mains longues et blanches qui encadrent un visage fin levé vers un autre, la distance qui les sépare qui diminue, peu à peu, jusqu'à disparaître, s'envolant dans le mélange de deux souffles qui se mêlent, entre des lèvres qui se rapprochent, s'effleurent, se touchent, se goûtent puis s'unissent. Des yeux qui se ferment, savourant une sensation nouvelle, surprenante et délicieuse. Deux corps qui s'avancent, se rejoignent, se resserrent et s'unissent. Des bras qui s'enroulent autour d'un cou, ou autour d'une taille mince, des mains qui se joignent, s'enlacent, se mêlent. Doucement, sans hâte, avec précaution, des mains descendent, plus bas, toujours plus bas, hardies, audacieuses, entreprenantes.

Kurogane se crispa, soudain glacé de la tête aux pieds. Bien sûr, lui avait vécu avant de partir pour ce voyage de fous, bien sûr il avait vécu différentes expériences, rencontré des gens, eu des aventures, sans promesses ni lendemain, et il se doutait bien qu'il en était de même pour chacun d'entre eux. Mais Fye et cet Ashura… D'accord, le roi paraissait fort différent, mais tout de même, le voir avec Fye était à la limite du concevable… Quant à le supporter… Il ferma les yeux. Tout sauf ça. Par pitié, tout sauf ça. Il entrouvrit les paupières pour regarder le fin visage du magicien étendu contre lui. Alors c'était ça, ce qui le liait au roi de ce pays. Une aventure, une relation… Etait-ce un amour ? En observant les traits de Fye, il se dit soudain qu'après tout, ça n'était pas ses affaires. N'est-ce pas ? Cela appartenait au passé, quelle que fut la signification exacte du « cela » en question. Et le passé n'est jamais que ce qu'il signifie. Passé. Terminé, enfui, envolé. Mais le passé, et ça, Kurogane était bien placé pour le savoir, n'est jamais aussi loin qu'on le croit. Ou qu'on le souhaiterait…

Le passé… Celui qui se dévoilait sur ce mur face à ses spectateurs impuissants semblait douloureusement proche, comme s'il se rapprochait d'eux pour finalement les engloutir, les faire entrer en lui, leur faire vivre ces événements, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Difficile d'ignorer ces deux êtres qui semblaient si différents, et qui soudain étaient devenus si proches. La main d'Ashura glissa lentement sur le lèvres de son jeune compagnon, effleurant du bout du doigt le contour de sa bouche, traçant la courbe douce de sa mâchoire, soulignant son menton, avant de descendre le long de son cou, frôlant avec légèreté la peau pâle. Reposant sa bouche sur la sienne, il entreprit de défaire un à un les nœuds qui retenaient le haut de la chemise du jeune homme, sans hâte, oubliant toutes ses hésitations, ses tergiversations, toute retenue disparaissant dans le souffle du frêle ange blond qui lui faisait face, serré contre lui, dont les mains blanches se glissaient en douceur autour de sa taille, avant de remonter, un peu tremblantes mais gagnant de l'assurance, pour se couler sur ses épaules et en faire tomber le manteau qui les couvrait. Sous les regards terriblement gênés des trois prisonniers qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fixer la scène, voire même franchement furieux pour l'un d'entre eux, le roi et son magicien s'enlaçaient comme si plus rien n'existait, leurs vêtements glissant au sol un par un, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste aucun, deux êtres que plus rien ne séparait soudés l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte enflammée.

Peau blanche contre peau blanche, yeux verts dans yeux bleus, mèches blondes qui se mêlent à une chevelure noire. Deux corps qui se mélangent, se caressent, se découvrent au gré des courbes que tracent leurs mains qui se font de plus en plus hardies, de plus en plus indiscrètes. Leurs lèvres tracent des sentiers inédits, des chemins inexplorés, vers une destination que nul ne connaît, mais qui pourtant n'en est pas moins universelle. Et le ninja, serrant de plus en plus fort celui qu'il a mis tant de temps à aimer, le regarde allongé sur le sol, à même le tapis, plonger ses doigts fins dans les cheveux ébène de son roi qui vient de devenir son amant, étendu sur lui, qui lui arrache des gémissements de douleur mêlée de plaisir, les yeux à demi fermés, le corps arqué, perdu dans un autre monde, empli de délices et de volupté, où les étoiles lumineuses scintillent avant de disparaître dans une éblouissante explosion de jouissance.

_-------_

_« Ne le dis pas. » Allongé sur le ventre, Fye tourna les yeux vers son roi qui le regardait, laissant presque machinalement son doigt glisser sur l'épaule de son jeune amant. Ashura sourit à son tour._

_« Ne dis pas quoi ?_

_- Ce à quoi tu es en train de penser. » Se retournant entièrement, le jeune homme fit face à son compagnon, plongeant franchement ses yeux bleus légèrement teintés de tristesse dans les siens._

_« Et que suis-je censé être en train de penser ?_

_- Et bien, qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur et que plus jamais cela ne se reproduira._

_- N'aie pas la prétention de savoir ce que pense ton souverain, jeune impertinent. Ashura sourit largement. Et à ce propos, c'est raté. Je pensais juste à la première fois où je t'ai vu. Tu avais l'air si seul, si triste. Puis je t'ai vu grandir, sourire à nouveau, devenir ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Et je suis fier de toi, Fye, que tu le croies ou non. Mais il y a toujours quelque chose dans ton sourire, ou plutôt derrière. Tes yeux te trahissent, Fye, souviens-t'en. Tu peux bien faire semblant, tes yeux sont une porte grande ouverte sur ton cœur, et quiconque te connaîtra un tant soit peu pourra lire en toi à livre ouvert._

_- Désolé._

_- Ne sois pas désolé, Fye. Protège-toi. Protège ton cœur du reste du monde, si tu ne veux pas qu'il te soit arraché. Garde-le précieusement pour l'offrir à ceux qui le mériteront vraiment, qui sauront pleinement l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, et je sais à quel point cette valeur est immense. _

_- Toi, tu n'en veux pas ? Ou alors est-ce que c'est parce que tu es roi, et moi je ne suis qu'un monstre, pas assez bien pour toi ?_

_- Arrête ça, Fye. Arrête ça tout de suite, tu m'as compris ? Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles, d'autant qu'en plus d'être des inepties d'une grande stupidité qui ne te ressemble pas, c'est presque insultant. Si tu veux abandonner, alors fais-le, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te suivre dans cette voie._

_- Abandonner ? Abandonner quoi ? Je n'ai rien à abandonner… Même toi, tu…_

_- Moi, je suis là. Regarde-moi, Fye. Je suis là, et je serais toujours là. Je te l'ai promis, tu te souviens ? »_

_Sans mot dire Fye fixa le visage mince de son roi, se souvenant parfaitement de la promesse qu'un jour il y avait bien longtemps, un tout jeune monarque avait faite à un petit garçon perdu et effrayé, dans une prison de pierre, au cœur d'une montagne sombre et glaciale. Et cet enfant s'y était raccroché, à cette promesse, qui pourtant lui avait été faite par un parfait inconnu, lui qui n'attendait plus rien. Et l'enfant qu'il était avait grandi avec cette parole précieusement conservée au fond de son cœur, s'y raccrochant avec l'énergie du désespoir les jours où tout son univers semblait aussi sombre que le ciel de son pays, ces quelques mots devenant l'unique lueur au cœur des ténèbres. Et il n'avait pas oublié. Il n'avait jamais pu oublier la chaleur que Ashura lui avait offerte, sans rien demander en retour, un jour où il avait si froid…_

Kurogane referma les yeux qu'il n'avait jamais autant regretté d'avoir un jour ouverts. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il regarde ça ? Bon, Fye et Ashura avaient été amants, soit. D'accord, le Ashura qu'il voyait sur ce maudit mur ne ressemblait que physiquement à celui qui les avait enfermé dans ce cachot obscur et froid. Mais Fye avait tout de même choisi de partir, de quitter le pays où il avait toujours vécu, et ce dans la ferme intention de ne jamais y retourner. Alors pourquoi ? Kurogane tourna cette question dans tous les sens dans sa tête, dans l'espoir qu'elle lui donnerait suffisamment matière à réfléchir pour bannir toute autre pensée malvenue, mais plus il essayait de ne pas repenser à la scène qu'il venait de voir, plus elle s'imposait à son esprit. Et en définitive, il dut admettre qu'il y avait un mot très précis pour qualifier ce qu'il ressentait présentement. Jalousie.

Jalousie pour tout ce que Fye avait partagé avec Ashura, pour ce que lui ne partagerait jamais avec le magicien. Jalousie de réaliser à quel point le roi de Seles avait pu compter pour Fye, et jalousie de comprendre qu'à côté de leur relation lui n'était quasiment rien pour le mince mage blond contre lui. Il ne l'avait pas lâché, le serrant davantage au fur et à mesure qu'il l'avait vu grandir sur ce mur humide. Et même après avoir vu ce à quoi il venait d'assister, jamais il n'avait eu moins envie de le lâcher. Parce qu'il savait que le roi de Seles avait changé. Il ignorait pourquoi, il ignorait comment. Mais il ne pouvait oublier l'expression de Fye quand il avait fait face à son roi pour les protéger, lui et les deux adolescents. Il avait vu, par-dessus la peur et la tristesse, au travers de cette brume qui recouvrait son esprit et sa mémoire, l'infinie détresse qui l'avait étreint, le désespoir qui l'avait envahi comme quelque chose semblait se briser définitivement au plus profond de lui. Quelque chose comme un espoir qu'on abandonne définitivement, admettant qu'il est inutile de rêver encore, que ce à quoi on aspirait est à jamais inaccessible. Et Fye, quoi qu'il en soit exactement, avait abandonné un de ses rêves pour tenter de les sauver, eux, de cet homme à qui il avait tant tenu. Et de cela, le ninja commençait à craindre de ne jamais pouvoir lui rendre la pareille.

Kurogane baissa la tête, posant doucement ses lèvres sur les mèches blondes de son magicien. Un murmure, dans un souffle, inaudible, sauf pour celui à qui il est destiné.

« Je t'aime, Fye. »

_

* * *

_

_Donc voilà où j'en suis, j'espère que ni les fans de Kuro, ni ceux d'Ashura ne vont se planquer pour m'assassiner de bon matin quand je sors de chez moi..._

_Et c'est à peu près tout..._

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez??_


	8. Chapter 8

_On m'a dit que dans ce chapitre Ashura donnait dans le Double Face ou plutôt dans le Dr Jeckyll et Mr Hyde… Coincé sur Mr Hyde avec Fye qui cherche désespérément le bouton off… Voilà, j'étais pliée de rire, alors je suis gentille, je partage… XD_

_Bon, comme de bien entendu, merci mille fois aux gens qui ont laissé un comm sur le chap précédent… J'étais terrifiée (ou presque) que vous ne vouliez me traîner à la potence pour ce que j'ai fait entre ashu et Fye, mais bon, apparemment, y'a que moi que ça traumatise, donc tout va bien… (et pour info il est juste minuit… Il est minuit, et tout va bieeeeeen !! j'ai raté ma vocation de crieuse de nuit, moi…) Je sais pas ce que j'ai ce soir, je délire sec…_

_Bref, voilà…_

_**Yume** : encore heureux que tu aimais la fin, et c'est toujours un honneur d'avoir tes impressions en direct live…_

_**Nandra** : bon, avec ça, le peu de sympathie que pouvait encore t'inspirer Ashura devrait disparaître assez vite, en théorie…xD Et non, les deux autres gugusses ne se sont pas décoincés… ou alors peut-être pendant que je regardais ailleurs… _

_**Gwendolen66** : vi, c'est vrai que mon Ashu ressemble dangereusement à celui du manga… Mais pleure pas, hein, t'as raison, c'est bien les happy end…_

_**Mystala** : toujours ravie que tu aimes_

_**Deidara-san** : la fan de Ashu !! Et les gosses, ben ils ont appris les choses de la vie… Ils seront ptêt un peu moins niais… Ou pas…_

**

* * *

Chapitre 8**

_La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant passage à une silhouette vêtue de blanc, floue tant elle était rapide. Le silence se fit brusquement dans la salle de réunion du Haut Conseil des ministres de Seles, tandis que toutes les têtes se tournaient avec un synchronisme parfait vers le nouvel arrivant qui stoppa net. Gêné, il regarda les participants qui le dévisageaient avant de baisser la tête, les joues prenant progressivement une jolie teinte délicatement rosée, fixant avec une fascination suspecte les deux longs objets blancs dans sa main. Le roi de Seles, confortablement installé sur son trône, reprit rapidement ses esprits qui avaient sournoisement tenté de s'échapper à l'arrivée de l'intrus, et secoua la tête, d'un air à la fois amusé et résigné._

_D'un petit geste de la main, il mit fin à la réunion, et tandis que les ministres sortaient en file indienne, sans oublier de jeter un dernier regard hautain à celui qui les avait interrompus, Ashura se leva à son tour et s'approcha de la tornade blonde qui avait si brutalement fait irruption dans la pièce et qui pour le moment était fort occupée à détailler chaque centimètre carré du sol à ses pieds. Puis qui releva timidement la tête quand le roi s'arrêta devant lui, contrite._

_« Désolé. Je crois que je vous ai interrompus…_

_- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire une telle chose, Fye. C'est absurde, vraiment. On interrompt pas les gens en débarquant sans prévenir, presque en courant, dans une pièce où se tient une réunion officielle, dont par ailleurs tu étais prévenu puisque je te l'ai dit ce matin. Il en faut davantage. » Ashura prit un air faussement pensif. « Ou peut être pas, à bien y réfléchir. Après tout, il est possible, et j'insiste sur le fait qu'il ne s'agit que d'une possibilité, comprends-moi bien, que tu nous aies dérangés. Oui, réflexion faite, c'est… oui, possible._

_- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je reviendrai plus tard…_

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, à toi ? Tu vois bien qu'ils sont tous partis… Dis-moi plutôt ce qui t'amène de si urgent avant que je n'éclate de rire et que je ne meure étouffé en me tenant les côtes. Ce qui soit dit en passant serait une fin fort peu royale, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

_- J'ai… j'ai trouvé ça… Dehors, tu sais, là où ils sont en train de construire le pont… On dirait…_

_- Des plumes. Mais je ne crois pas connaître de volatile qui porte des plumes blanches avec ce genre de motif rouge dessiné dessus. Il n'y en avait que deux ?_

_- Oui. J'ai failli passer à côté sans les voir, et j'ai eu l'impression… et bien, comme si on m'appelait. C'était très bizarre, d'ailleurs. Je me suis retourné, et c'est là que je les ai vues. J'ai cherché, mais je n'en ai pas trouvé d'autres. Elles sont jolies, non ?_

_- Jolies, oui. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le terme que j'aurais utilisé de prime abord pour les qualifier. J'aurais plutôt dit magiques, moi, tu vois…_

_- Aussi, oui… »_

_Fye sourit, d'un grand sourire éclatant, fier de sa trouvaille. Ashura leva les yeux des deux étranges plumes pour fixer le visage heureux du jeune homme et sourit à son tour. Typique de son Fye, ça. Il souriait comme un gamin qui vient de découvrir la cachette des sucreries, mais le roi savait pertinemment que derrière ce sourire radieux, le jeune magicien réfléchissait déjà aux implications de sa découverte. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui échappait à ce jeune magicien de dix-huit ans, si terriblement sérieux dès qu'il s'agissait de magie. Si terriblement sérieux d'ailleurs qu'il était probablement plus que temps d'en faire quelque chose, plutôt que de le laisser désoeuvré, et sans défis pour mettre ses talents à l'épreuve. Ashura y avait déjà pensé plusieurs fois, bien sûr, mais Fye était encore si jeune, qu'il avait toujours hésité à mettre un tel fardeau sur ses épaules, en plus de celui qu'il portait déjà. Mais force était d'admettre que Fye était plus que largement à la hauteur._

_« Fye… Je me demandais si tu avais une idée de la manière d'occuper tes journées…_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- Eh bien, pour être tout à fait franc avec toi, cela fait un moment déjà que cette idée me trotte dans la tête, et je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser… Et elle fait des tout petits bruits de pas qui sont particulièrement agaçants dans mon crâne, alors je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle sorte… » Fye releva brusquement la tête, tiré de sa contemplation des plumes, éberlué. Qu'avait donc fumé son roi pour tenir de tels propos ? Ou alors l'idée en question était particulièrement difficile à exprimer, pour qu'Ashura, d'habitude si sérieux, en vienne à faire des allusions de ce genre._

_« D'accord… Et bien fais-la sortir alors…_

_- Je me disais qu'il serait plus que temps d'officialiser ta position au sein de ce royaume. » Cette fois, Fye n'était plus éberlué, mais franchement perdu, hésitant entre appeler à l'aide et s'écrouler de rire. Il voulait l'épouser, ou quoi ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, aucune drogue, même la plus dure, ne pouvait rendre son roi aussi farfelu. Mais alors de quoi parlait-il ? Mieux valait le lui demander tout de suite avant que la conversation ne dérive encore davantage, auquel cas il n'était pas certain de pouvoir garder son calme très longtemps._

_- Le chef des magiciens veut prendre sa retraite. Je ne saurais d'ailleurs le lui reprocher, étant donné qu'il vient d'atteindre l'âge plus que respectable de cent quatre-vingt-trois ans. Et j'ai pensé que tu ferais un très bon successeur._

_- J'ose espérer que mon souverain plaisante. Tu réalise que j'ai dix-huit ans, moi ?_

_- La valeur n'attend pas le nombre des années, Fye. Je sais ce que tu vaux. Tout le monde sait ce que tu vaux. Et tout le monde sait aussi que nul mieux que toi ne saura remplir ce rôle. Tu es le plus doué des mages de ce royaume, Fye. Quel que soit ton âge, tu es le mieux placé pour prendre sa place. _

_- Mais je… je ne sais pas… Tu sais que je préfère vivre dans l'ombre… Dans ton ombre… devenir le premier mage du royaume implique énormément de changements, et je ne suis vraiment pas sûr d'être prêt pour tout ça._

_- Moi j'en suis sûr. Fye, ce sera toi et personne d'autre. Crois bien que je comprend tes réticences, je sais pourquoi tu préférerais esquiver ça avec ton habileté coutumière, mais même si te forcer est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai envie, je m'y résoudrai si tu m'y obliges._

_- Ai-je le choix ?_

_- A vrai dire, pas vraiment. Tiens, pour compenser, je veux bien faire une exception à la loi pour toi. Tu sais, cette loi qui stipule très clairement que tous les artefacts magiques doivent être remis au roi, quelle que soit leur provenance. » Ashura sourit devant le regard blessé et chargé de reproches que lui adressait le jeune homme. Il céderait. Forcément. Il lui avait amené ces plumes, une pour chacun d'entre eux, mais lui qui connaissait les livres du château par cœur avait oublié un léger détail. Ces plumes revenaient au roi, même si c'était Fye qui les avait trouvées. Mais Ashura lui en aurait laissé une, de toute manière, mais hors de question de le lui faire savoir. Pour une fois qu'il avait à disposition un moyen de pression imparable, il n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher si facilement. Et en entendant la réponse du jeune mage, murmurée entre ses dents, il sourit de sa victoire._

_« D'accord… Mais c'est bas… très bas…_

_- Bien. Donc pour te récompenser de ton obéissance fidèle à ton roi, j'accepte de te laisser une de ces plumes. Fais-en ce que bon te semblera. Et comme tu as l'air de m'en vouloir à mort, je te propose de me rendre visite tout à l'heure, je suis pratiquement certain de trouver un moyen de te remonter le moral… » Le jeune homme rougit légèrement. Dieux ce qu'il était beau quand il s'empourprait de cette manière. Non que cela lui arrive souvent, mais les rares fois où Ashura l'avait vu rougir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur battre un peu plus fort, sentant une vague de tendresse le submerger. Adorable petit Fye. Il prit la plume que lui tendait le jeune homme, remarquant la façon dont il serrait l'autre contre son cœur. Il l'avait bien gagnée…_

_Refermant les doigts que la plume, Ashura sentit comme une décharge électrique le traverser. Parcouru d'un frisson, il sentit des picotements remonter le long de son bras, pour envahir progressivement tout son corps. La tête lui tourna, et il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'il ne tombe. Mais il reprit par miracle son équilibre et baissa les yeux sur la plume qu'il n'avait pas lâchée. Voilà qui était intéressant. Très intéressant. Il sourit au magicien qui le regardait, les yeux légèrement plissés, vaguement inquiet, et sans un mot, quitta la pièce._

Shaolan s'agitait franchement, désormais. La princesse, elle, restait très calme, comme indifférente. Mais son compagnon, depuis qu'il avait vu les plumes, semblait assis sur des braises. Il y avait donc deux plumes dans ce monde. Enfin, il y en avait eu deux. Maintenant, restait à les trouver, à supposer qu'elles y soient encore.

Kurogane secoua la tête. Comme si c'était là le plus urgent. Trouver les plumes, encore et toujours… Bon, dans un monde ensoleillé et paisible, passe encore, mais présentement ils étaient enchaînés au fond d'un cachot, tout de même. Alors, d'abord, sortir. Les plumes, on verrait ça plus tard. Chaque chose en son temps. Et à sa place, de préférence. Et le ninja commençait franchement à se dire que sa place n'était pas dans cette prison. Et il aimait que tout soit à sa place. Conclusion, il fallait sortir. Facile à dire, remarque. Mais pas forcément impossible. Néanmoins, pour l'instant, cela semblait être un objectif un peu trop difficile à atteindre, même pour lui. Et donc, même si la patience n'était pas vraiment ce qui le caractérisait le mieux, il se résigna à attendre une opportunité valable. Et puisqu'il fallait attendre… Tant qu'à rester assis là, il devait avouer qu'il était curieux de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour rendre Ashura aussi malveillant. Et puis après tout, avec ce qu'il avait déjà vu, il ne risquait plus rien.

_Une plume. Légère, douce, soyeuse. Blanche, presque translucide, décorée de cet étrange motif rouge dont la signification restait à découvrir. Et pas du tout aérodynamique. Aucun oiseau sain d'esprit n'aurait tenté de voler avec une plume pareille. Ce qui excluait la provenance naturelle de la plume que le roi fixait depuis un bon moment déjà. Depuis trois semaines que Fye avait découvert les deux plumes, Ashura avait beau observer la sienne sous tous les angles possibles et imaginables, la peser, la détailler à la loupe, rien à faire, cette plume restait un mystère complet pour lui. Il savait que ses pouvoirs magiques, bien que largement inférieurs à celui de son magicien préféré, étaient pour autant loin d'être négligeables. Mais pas la moindre petite misérable ébauche de début de réponse. Cette plume étrange gardait ses secrets, et rarement le roi ne s'était senti aussi exaspéré. _

_Il avait espéré que Fye puisse l'éclairer, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas enclin à approfondir la question. Ce qui était assez curieux, de prime abord, mais pas autant que la discussion qu'ils avaient eue à ce sujet. Car Fye refusait de prendre part aux expériences que menait son roi sur la plume. Dangereuse. Oui, c'était le terme qu'il avait employé. Ces plumes étaient dangereuses, elles recelaient un pouvoir très inhabituel, mais terriblement puissant, qu'il valait, selon lui, mieux éviter de réveiller, d'autant qu'il était plus puissant qu'eux deux réunis. Balivernes. Comment deux petites plumes, fort jolies, soit, mais malgré tout rien que des plumes, pouvaient-elles contenir davantage de puissance magique que le roi de Seles et son plus puissant magicien réunis ? Ashura commençait à se demander si Fye ne cherchait tout simplement pas à garder le secret des plumes pour lui seul. Après tout, peut-être avait-il déjà découvert leur potentiel, et les bénéfices qu'il pouvait en tirer, et il ne voulait pas les partager avec lui, son roi. Oui, il s'agissait probablement de cela. C'était forcément ça. Mais il allait être déçu, car Ashura ne renoncerait pas. Il découvrirait le pouvoir de ces plumes, et le ferait sien. Ainsi, plus rien ni personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Oui, le monde, l'univers serait à lui._

_Il pouvait sentir le pouvoir de la plume. Il rayonnait autour d'elle, l'appelant, le tentant… Mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à l'atteindre. Il semblait y avoir quelque chose entre eux qui l'empêchait de libérer la puissance de la plume. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve le moyen de fusionner ce pouvoir avec le sien. Mais quant à savoir comment… Fye aurait sans aucun doute pu l'aider, mais Ashura savait qu'il refuserait. Bien sûr, il pourrait le lui ordonner, mais il aurait et de loin préféré se débrouiller seul. Ne serait-ce que pour prouver à ce jeune mage insolent qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui, et surtout que c'était lui qui avait raison. Ce pouvoir en sa possession, il serait invincible. Et Fye serait alors forcé d'admettre que son roi était le plus grand magicien de ce pays. _

_Ashura secoua la tête. Etrange idée que celle-ci. Il était déjà roi, et être magicien, surtout le plus grand, ne l'avait jamais particulièrement tenté. Certes, il avait, comme quasiment tous les nobles de Seles, des aptitudes innées pour la magie, mais ne s'était jamais exercé, laissant cela à des mages professionnels, si on peut dire. Et jamais il n'avait espéré devenir meilleur magicien que Fye. D'abord parce que tout noble, qu'il soit, et même avec toute une vie d'entraînement acharné, il ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville, mais surtout parce qu'il était roi, pas sorcier. Il avait autre chose à faire. En tous cas, cela avait toujours été son point de vue. Mais depuis qu'il avait cette plume, il lui prenait d'étranges envie de grandeur, comme si soudain devenir le plus puissant mage tout tous les mondes était le but ultime de toute existence. Fye avait peut-être raison, après tout… cette plume était peut-être dangereuse…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Les deux bras de son amant enserraient ses épaules, s'y raccrochant désespérément, comme pour ne pas se noyer au milieu de la mer déchaînée qu'était devenue leur lit. Il sentait le souffle court de son jeune magicien caresser son oreille, entre deux gémissements de plaisir. Ashura redressa la tête pour lui faire face et s'emparer de ses lèvres qu'il mordilla avec gourmandise, et sentit Fye sourire à son contact. Il entremêla ses doigts dans les soyeuses mèches blondes et se figea brusquement, les yeux dans le vide. Surpris de la soudaine immobilité du roi, Fye se redressa à son tour sur ses coudes tentant de capter son regard. _

_« Ashura ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ??_

_- J'ai trouvé… Fye, j'ai trouvé !!_

_- Tu as trouvé… quoi, au juste ?_

_- La plume !! J'ai trouvé comment faire ! c'est tellement simple, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ?! Désolé, il faut que j'y aille… excuse-moi. _

_- Il faut vraiment que tu y ailles maintenant ??? » Incrédule, Fye s'assit pour suivre des yeux son roi qui venait de sauter du lit et qui s'habillait en hâte. « Tu es sérieux ??_

_- Excuses-moi, Fye, mais c'est important… » Ashura sortit de la chambre presque en courant, sous le regard abasourdi du jeune magicien qu'il venait de planter là sans autre forme de procès. Fye referma la bouche, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'elle était grande ouverte sous le coup de la surprise, et se leva à son tour pour enfiler ses vêtements et suivre son roi, qu'il rejoignit dans son cabinet de travail, où il se tenait devant la vitrine où trônait la plume blanche et rouge sur un petit coussin de velours._

_« D'accord. Supposons, soyons fous, que je ne me sente pas vexé, même pas horriblement humilié, ni même passablement furieux que ton idée de génie soit d'une urgence tellement vitale que tu me plantes là sans un regard en arrière. Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ??_

_- Oh, Fye, s'il te plaît ne le prends pas mal, mais c'est vraiment important._

_- Oui, je crois que ça, j'avais compris. Enfin, il y a intérêt à ce que ça le soit, parce que là, franchement…_

_- Ecoute, je tiens la solution, là… »_

_Bon, Fye était furieux. Enfin, il s'en occuperait plus tard. Il reporta son attention sur la plume. Fascinante. Et si proche… mais pas encore assez… Peut-être… oui, peut-être y avait-il un moyen d'en être plus proche encore… Mais c'était dangereux… Fye lui avait un jour parlé de ce sortilège qui permettait de fusionner son esprit à celui d'un animal. Sort qui n'était pratiqué que par quelques mages expérimentés, et ce à leurs risques et périls… Car il était si facile de se perdre dans les méandres d'un autre esprit, même le plus primitif. Encore que l'esprit d'une feuille de menthe ne présente pas de réel danger, mais bon… mais après tout, la plume n'était pas vivante… Elle regorgeait juste de pouvoir, à la portée de sa main… Il lui suffisait de jeter ce sort, et il verrait bien ce qui se passerait… Pourquoi pas… Il entreprit de tracer dans les airs les lettres lumineuses du sortilège, que Fye reconnut aussitôt._

_« Ashura !! Arrête !! Ne fais pas ça, c'est dangereux !! Plonger dans l'esprit de quelque chose de vivant, c'est déjà extrêmement risqué, mais cette plume n'est même pas vivante, elle possède juste un pouvoir, ce qui d'ailleurs n'est absolument pas normal, une pierre n'a pas de pouvoir, une plume non plus, cette chose, quoi qu'elle puisse être, n'est pas naturelle ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend, tu n'as pas la plus petite idée de ce que tu vas y trouver…_

_- En fait, tu ne veux pas que je le fasse, parce que toi tu as échoué, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- A vrai dire, je n'ai même pas essayé, et je n'en ai pas l'intention, je ne suis pas cinglé à ce point, et en théorie toi non plus… Ashura, je t'en prie ! Tu ne vois donc pas l'effet que cette plume a sur toi ? Tu es complètement hypnotisé par elle, tu ne penses qu'à elle, jour et nuit, à chaque instant. Je peux concevoir que tu t'intéresses au pouvoir qu'elle dégage, mais là, c'est bien plus que ça ! Tu es différent… Elle t'a rendu différent… Quand tu en parles, tes yeux deviennent plus sombres, on dirait que tu es une autre personne. Tu es l'être le plus gentil au monde, et pourtant quand tu es comme ça tu me fais peur. Je t'assure, Ashura, arrête… ce pouvoir, quel qu'il soit, n'est pas à notre portée. Il est trop différent de ce que nous connaissons, jamais on ne pourra l'utiliser pour quoi que ce soit. Et chercher le pouvoir juste pour en détenir davantage est non seulement complètement vain, mais peut mener à des choses qu'on ne peut même pas imaginer…_

_- Tes objections ont été notées, Fye, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis… Il est presque à moi… Presque à moi… »_

_- Non, arrête !! »_

_Un éblouissant éclair de lumière blanche jaillit des mains du roi pour aller frapper la plume qui sembla soudain s'enflammer. Horrifié, figé sur place, Fye regarda la plume se dissoudre lentement dans les airs, tandis qu'un halo bleuté s'élevait du corps d'Ashura. Lentement, les volutes blancs de ce qui restait de la plume s'entremêlèrent avec ceux issus du roi, suspendus dans les airs au dessus d'eux. Le temps sembla ralentir, s'étirer, figeant la scène. Retrouvant ses esprits, Fye attendit, l'air affolé, que quelque chose se produise, n'importe quoi, plutôt que cet arrêt sur image. Voyant que ni Ashura, ni la lumière qui flottait au dessus de sa tête ne bougeait plus, il sembla prendre une décision, et, dans une tentative quasi désespérée pour séparer l'essence de la plume et celle de son roi, étroitement mais incomplètement unies, fit apparaître dans sa main droite un long bâton en métal doré. _

_Marmonnant une suite de mots incompréhensibles entre ses dents, il pointa une des extrémités sur la fumée immobile qui stagnait dans les airs. Un jet de lumière d'un bleu turquoise s'élança du bâton pour rejoindre le nuage qui planait et s'y incorpora sans un bruit, mais déclenchant une explosion d'étincelles qui remplirent toute la pièce en un éclair. Surpris, le jeune magicien se protégea la tête de ses bras par réflexe, se baissant légèrement, ne se redressant qu'une fois que l'intensité lumineuse eut diminué. Effaré, il parcourut la pièce du regard, avant de poser les yeux sur le corps inerte de son roi qui gisait à quelques pas de là. _

_Il se précipita près de lui, lâchant son bâton sans même s'en rendre compte, mais alors qu'il s'agenouillait auprès d'Ashura, il ne put s'empêcher de remarque que toute trace de la fumée avait disparu. Il ne restait, flottant dans les airs, qu'un peu d'électricité statique qui faisait crépiter l'atmosphère autour d'eux. Il posa la main sur l'épaule du roi, et le secoua légèrement, dans l'espoir de le faire ouvrir les yeux. Les yeux agrandis d'horreur, il tentait encore de faire réagir le roi inconscient quand les gardes, alertés par le vacarme, firent irruption dans la pièce. Voyant leur roi étendu sur le sol, l'air crépitant encore autour de lui, ils se saisirent du jeune magicien hagard et le traînèrent dehors, alors que d'autres s'agenouillaient auprès d'Ashura. _

Sans chercher à comprendre plus avant, ils emmenèrent de force le mage qui ne tentait même pas de résister dans les étages inférieurs où ils l'enfermèrent dans une cellule qui ressemblait fort à la leur. Figés de surprise, les trois prisonniers regardèrent le jeune homme se laisser glisser contre le mur humide, hébété, les yeux perdus, comme s'il ne réalisait pas ce qui l'entourait. Ils ignoraient qu'une plume puisse avoir de tels effets. Ils avaient certes déjà vu des gens perdre l'esprit à cause des plumes de la princesse, mais en règle générale, il s'agissait d'accentuer les propensions de ceux entre les mains de qui elles tombaient, quelles qu'elles soient. Mais Ashura leur avait semblé différent. Plus froid, plus incisif. Moins gentil.

Kurogane réprima un sourire ironique. Incroyable. Mais pourtant vrai. Il avait trouvé le roi gentil, jusqu'ici. Mais là, c'était différent. Ashura avait non seulement été comme hypnotisé par la plume, mais il semblait avoir fusionné avec elle. La plume avait disparu, en tous cas, mais ceci dit, il était difficile de savoir si elle avait été détruite par le sort jeté par Fye ou non. Quoi qu'il en soit, le roi restait inconscient, tandis que les gardes avaient emprisonné le magicien sans plus chercher à comprendre. L'image sur le mur, montrant toujours Fye assis contre le mur de sa cellule, vacilla à nouveau, parcourue d'éclairs blancs.

Un bruit de clé se fit soudain entendre parmi les grésillements qui émanaient de l'image sur le mur. Tournant la tête vers la porte, les trois prisonniers virent un garde remettre les clés dans sa poche avant de s'effacer pour laisser entrer un être qui en quelques heures s'était révélé être un véritable mystère. Ashura-ô, roi de Seles. Le roi entra dans la cellule et toisa un par un les captifs. Il se tourna un bref instant vers le mur où Fye n'avait pas bougé, et s'en détourna pour poser ses yeux verts sur le Fye du présent, toujours étendu contre le ninja, qui fixait le roi d'un air mauvais. Les yeux d'Ashura se plissèrent à la vue du ninja serrant son magicien contre lui, luisant de ce qui ressemblait, mêlée à la malveillance la plus pure, à une brève étincelle de jalousie. Puis, lentement, sa bouche se tordit en un rictus mauvais. Il ricana.

« Bien sûr… C'était pourtant évident. Suis-je bête de ne rien avoir remarqué. J'ai pourtant eu un mal de tous les diables pour t'effacer de sa mémoire, et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi. J'aurais pourtant dû m'en apercevoir. Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? » Il ignora le hoquet de surprise de Sakura et poursuivit, le regard rivé sur Kurogane qui n'avait pas bronché. « Quelle question, bien sûr que tu l'aimes. Ça crève les yeux. Ce que tu as vu t'a plu ? J'imagine que non. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien si tu arrives seulement deuxième. Derrière moi. Mais ce n'est pas si grave, après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il en vaut vraiment la peine, pas vrai ? Sa peau blanche, si douce, sans la moindre imperfection… Ses mains si fines, dont il sait si bien se servir… Les gémissements qui sortent de sa gorge, et ses yeux si bleus qui se plongent dans les tiens, comme s'il voulait te remercier de lui accorder un peu d'affection… C'est pathétique, quelque part. A se demander ce qu'il serait prêt à faire pour qu'on l'aime… Enfin bref, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre ça, si ? Encore que, on ne peux pas vraiment dire que tu le connaisses vraiment, donc peut-être as-tu pris ce qu'il t'offrait comme une preuve d'amour, alors qu'il ne s'agissait jamais que d'un besoin irrépressible d'être aimé. Il a toujours été comme ça, et il ne changera jamais. Oh, tu as l'air encore plus furieux que tout à l'heure, mais ne serait-ce pas, par hasard, une lueur de doute que j'aperçois dans tes yeux ? Je vois… Tu croyais qu'il t'aimait, pas vrai ? Mon pauvre ami, ce n'est vraiment pas ton jour… »

Eclatant de rire, Ashura toisa un instant le ninja immobile, puis fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce, après leur avoir promis de revenir très vite.

« Euh… Kurogane-san ? » Shaolan regardait le ninja, avec un mélange d'appréhension, de crainte et de curiosité. De toute évidence, sa princesse pensait à la même chose que lui, car elle aussi dévisageait Kurogane de la même manière, semblant hésiter à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Finalement, ce fut elle qui se lança, bravant le regard de braise dardé sur elle. « De quoi parlait-il ? »

Kurogane sembla hésiter, et ses yeux quittèrent le visage de la jeune fille pour se poser sur la tête blonde dans le creux de son épaule. L'aimait-il vraiment ? Pour être honnête, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Pour lui, l'amour n'avait jusqu'ici qu'été un mot, de ceux qu'on lance sans savoir, sans y penser. Bien sûr, il avait aimé des gens. Ses parents, par exemple. Son peuple, aussi. Il aimait aussi sa princesse, bien que pour le moment il pensait plutôt à l'étrangler une fois rentré chez lui. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il y avait tellement de façons d'aimer quelqu'un qu'il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Vouloir à n'importe quel prix le bonheur de quelqu'un, être prêt à tout pour ça, et aussi pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés… C'était ça, l'amour ? Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua même pas le regard entendu et étrangement joyeux qu'échangèrent ses deux jeunes compagnons.

Sur le mur en face d'eux, un jeune magicien en boule au pied d'un autre mur identique versait des larmes silencieuses. Tout aussi silencieuses que les trois prisonniers, condamnés à attendre la suite des événements.

Soudain, le silence qui pesait dans la pièce fut rompu par un léger bruit, quasiment inaudible. Ce n'était qu'un faible gémissement, émis par un magicien qui commençait doucement à reprendre conscience. Mais jamais son, aussi léger qu'il fût, ne parut aussi assourdissant à Kurogane.

Les yeux rivés sur l'image parcourue d'interférences, les deux adolescents ne remarquèrent pas immédiatement l'agitation du ninja. Qui se sentait soudain extrêmement partagé entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude. Deux sentiments pourtant bien opposés, difficiles à rencontrer au même moment chez la même personne. Et pourtant, ils étaient bien présents, ensemble, se disputant la première place, chez un ninja qui n'était pourtant pas connu pour sa sentimentalité débordante. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils entendirent le son de sa voix qu'ils tournèrent la tête vers lui, intrigués. « Fye ? »

Les deux yeux bleus de Fye papillonnèrent un instant avant de s'ouvrir et de balayer d'un regard encore incertain le plafond au dessus d'eux. Puis ils s'agrandirent, leur propriétaire réalisant soudain l'endroit où il se trouvait et tout ce que cette découverte impliquait de funeste, avant enfin de s'écarquiller sous la panique, le mage tentant de se libérer des bras qui l'emprisonnaient, ignorant de leur origine et de leurs intentions.

Kurogane relâcha immédiatement son étreinte, laissant un peu de liberté de mouvement au mage qui se redressa lentement, s'écartant de lui tout en portant la main à sa tempe blessée avec une grimace. Levant les yeux, il détailla la cellule et soupira, puis dévisagea ses trois compagnons de captivité. Son regard glissa sur Sakura et Shaolan qui le regardaient d'un air inquiet, avant de se poser sur Kurogane qui ne bougeait plus, le fixant en silence.

Fye secoua la tête, avant de grimacer à nouveau. Mauvaise idée, manifestement. Il tenta de se lever, s'appuyant contre le mur, puis, y étant parvenu, se tourna lentement vers la porte de la cellule, avant de s'arrêter net, figé, face au mur aux pierres rongées d'humidité, qui dévoilait le spectacle qui avait occupé les autres prisonniers tout le temps où il était resté inconscient.

_Ashura, l'air très calme, regardait deux gardes entrer dans la salle du trône, encadrant son jeune magicien, et qui s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas du roi. Sur le côté, deux hommes, vêtus de blanc, la barbe grise descendant jusqu'à la taille, un bourdon dans la main, toisaient le jeune mage avec une dédaigneuse satisfaction._

_Fye se laissa tomber à genoux devant son roi, des larmes de soulagement s'échappant involontairement de ses yeux. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, le roi prit la parole._

_« Vous avez donné l'ordre d'enfermer mon magicien. Comment avez-vous bien pu oser prendre une telle décision sans mon assentiment ? Répondez !_

_- Votre majesté ! Les deux vieux mages semblaient intrigués, voire même un peu effrayés. Il a usé de magie contre le roi. Cela mérite punition, punition exemplaire, même. C'est inadmissible…_

_- Qui êtes-vous donc pour décider de ce qui est inadmissible ou non ? Misérables imbéciles ! Comment avez-vous pu croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant que vous aviez le droit de prendre une telle décision ? La punition, c'est vous, et vous seuls, qui la méritez ! »_

_Sans laisser aux autres le temps de répondre, Ashura leva une main indolente. Les deux mages reculèrent instinctivement, levant leur bâton devant eux comme pour tenter de se protéger, mais ils ne purent échapper au foudroyant éclair bleu-vert qui jaillit du bout des doigts du roi et qui les foudroya instantanément, ne laissant d'eux que leur bâton de mages, qui tombèrent sur le sol de glace avec un bruit sourd, entièrement noircis._

_Contemplant son œuvre, Ashura sourit, l'air infiniment satisfait, et se tourna vers Fye, qui n'avait pas bougé, la bouche entrouverte, interdit._

_« Ashura !! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

_- Ne tutoies pas ton souverain, Fye, je te prie, c'est inconvenant. »_

« Non ! » Fye recula de quelques pas, horrifié, les yeux rivés sur le mur. Blême, il regarda alternativement la scène qui s'y déroulait, puis les trois prisonniers toujours enchaînés, puis à nouveau le mur. Commençant à comprendre, il fronça les sourcils, semblant partagé entre la colère, la peur et ce qui ressemblait fort à de la honte. Sans un mot, il tendit une main vers le mur et traça dans les airs quelques lettres bleues brillantes qui s'unirent pour fondre sur le mur et le recouvrir, formant une couche luisante sur toute sa surface. Il baissa la main et se tourna vers les trois autres, au moment même où la couche se mettait à luire, avant d'exploser comme un miroir qui se brise, éparpillant ses éclats dans toute la cellule. Kurogane remarqua avec un curieux détachement que les éclats les traversaient sans leur causer le moindre mal, avant de s'apercevoir que le mur ne montrait plus que ses pierres grisâtres, dépourvues de toute animation magique.

Le ninja leva ses yeux rouges vers le jeune magicien, debout face à lui, qui le regardait, l'air perdu, effrayé. Et furieux.

« Vous… vous avez… oh non, pitié, pas ça, je vous en prie, pas ça… » Il se laissa tomber le long du mur, les mains recouvrant son visage, le front sur ses genoux repliés. Kurogane, les doigts crispés sur les chaînes qui l'entravaient, le voyait trembler, secouant la tête en signe de dénégation, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Soudain, le jeune magicien releva la tête, et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du ninja, s'y accrochant presque désespérément. « Il… il était tellement bon, tellement juste… Il aimait son peuple plus que tout. Il voulait changer son pays, rendre la vie des gens plus heureuse… Et je l'ai détruit… je l'ai détruit… »

Kurogane n'avait rien à répondre, encore qu'il n'était pas vraiment certain de comprendre ce que voulait dire Fye par « je l'ai détruit ». Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Il était enchaîné à cette maudite cellule, mais Fye, non. Il ouvrait la bouche pour le lui faire remarquer, quand un bruit de clés se fit à nouveau entendre.

La lourde porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, et les quatre occupants de la cellule se tournèrent vers les arrivants. Entouré par deux gardes à l'allure rébarbative, Ashura entra et jeta un coup d'œil aux prisonniers avant de sourire largement. Il s'approcha du magicien qui n'osait plus bouger, les yeux rivés sur son roi. Se baissant, il empoigna ses cheveux blonds et lui inclina la tête en arrière, laissant glisser les doigts de son autre main sur son cou. Son sourire s'élargit encore, et il relâcha brusquement le mage, avant de se redresser et de sortir de la cellule, adressant un signe aux deux gardes qui hochèrent la tête de concert.

Mettant les clés dans sa poche, le premier s'avança vers Fye et, lui attrapant le bras, le remit sur ses pieds sans douceur. Il l'entraînait vers la porte quand Fye trébucha, manquant de peu de s'étaler sur le sol. D'un geste brusque, le garde le retint, et reprit son mouvement pour sortir, mais le jeune magicien se dégagea. Avant que les deux gardes n'aient pu réagir, il s'était agenouillé devant Kurogane, posant les mains sur les siennes, les yeux plongés dans ceux du ninja. Et sans prévenir, il s'approcha pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis, qui en fut tellement surpris qu'il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que les mains du mage déposaient au creux des siennes, bien à l'abri des regards, un objet dur et froid, et lui refermait les doigts dessus.

Le premier garde, remis de la surprise causée par le brusque changement d'attitude de Fye, lui assena un solide coup du tranchant de la main au bas de la nuque, et le mage s'effondra. Les deux soldats empoignèrent et chacun un bras du prisonnier et traînèrent hors de la cellule un magicien sonné, claquant la porte derrière eux.

Eberlué, Kurogane les regarda sortir sans un mot, envahi par l'inquiétude. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que ce roi de malheur allait encore pouvoir faire subir au magicien. Et, sans un mot, sans un geste inutile, il baissa les yeux, doucement, ouvrant les mains qu'il avait gardées serrées contre son ventre, et contempla le trousseau de clés que Fye lui avait donné.

* * *

_Et voilà, j'ai encore arrêté avant la fin prévue, décidément ça n'en finira jamais…_

_Et je suis désolée pour la première partie du chap, je sais pas trop ce que j'avais fumé quand j'ai écrit ça, en tous cas quand je relis je me dis que ça devait être de la bonne… Et oui, j'imagine très bien Ashura avec un pétard au bec… version Woodstock, voyez ? Manque plus que la couronne de fleurs dans les cheveux et c'est parti pour peace and love… Argh…_

_Bon, pour appeler l'asile le plus proche, c'est le pitit bouton bleu en bas..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut tout le monde… Mon dieu ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai rien mis ici que je sais même plus comment on fait…_

_Bref, comme vous pouvez (ou pas) vous en douter, je suis infiniment désolée pour les décennies qui se sont écoulées depuis le chapitre 8, mais l'ennui c'est qu'en ce moment je suis un poil débordée, j'ai le temps de rien, alors pour écrire c'est pas l'idéal…_

_Autre chose, il me semble bien, à mon grand désespoir, que je n'ai pas répondu à chaque review qu'on m'a laissé… C'est horrible, je suis navrée… En fait j'arrive pas à me rappeler à qui j'ai répondu ou non, alors voilà, ceux que j'ai raté, mes excuses, je suis un boulet._

_**Yume**__ : Vi, jusque là on étais en rythme pour nos chaps, amis sur ce coup là t'es encore plus en retard que moi ma belle…_

_**Sedinette**__ : mon dieu, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu… Et ton Ashu-chan… ben, euh… Bref, voilà, quoi…_

_**Deidara-san**__ : Oui, mon Ashu est un psychopathe schizophrène, mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime… Et comment je sais que tu es une fan officielle d'Ashura ? Oh ben je sais pas, juste une impression comme ça…_

_**Mystala**__ : Toi j'adore, tu aimes toujours, quoi qu'il arrive… Et effectivement, le passage où Fye se fait planter là, je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire…_

_**Nandra-chan :** Suite? Voilà, voilà... De l'action? Ben oui, il était temps, hein? On s'endormait, là..._

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Kurogane sentit son cœur se serrer. Contemplant les clés qui reposaient au creux de ses mains, il revoyait l'expression du magicien, juste avant que les gardes ne l'emmènent. L'inquiétude, le remord, la peine, au fond de deux yeux bleus qui imploraient un pardon. Et maintenant, il serrait contre lui le moyen de se sortir, lui et les deux gamins, de cette cellule, et par là même, de cette situation jusque là inextricable. D'abord, se débarrasser de ces chaînes, ensuite, libérer les gosses, retrouver Mokona et Fye. Pas forcément dans cet ordre. Mettre la main sur ce roi de malheur, et lui expliquer quelques règles élémentaires d'hospitalité de base. Et ficher le camp de ce pays glacé et monumentalement déprimant qui commencer à lui geler le cerveau et qui lui fichait un cafard monstre. Il voulait juste… rentrer chez lui. Avec Fye. Le ramener avec lui, dans son monde, en sécurité, au calme, et veiller à ce qu'il ait une vie… eh bien, la plus normale possible. Le genre de vie à laquelle tout le monde à droit. Et qu'il était bien déterminé à lui faire découvrir.

Et bien sûr, ne pas oublier de récupérer les plumes au passage, sinon Shaolan risquait de ne pas vouloir partir. Et la boule de poils non plus, et Kurogane ne sentait pas le courage d'entendre ces deux-là lui expliquer qu'ils devaient à tout prix les retrouver, parce que c'était important, et bla et bla et bla. Autant prendre les choses en main lui-même, dès le départ. Il chercha un moment après la clé qui ouvrait les fers qui enserraient ses chevilles et les poignets, et les ayant ouverts, s'en débarrassa avec une intense sensation de libération. Puis il jeta les clés à Shaolan avant de se lever, faisant plusieurs fois le tour de la petite cellule pour se dégourdir les jambes. Une fois que le gamin eut libéré sa princesse, il rejoignit le ninja posté devant la porte et se planta devant lui, l'observant en silence, attendant qu'il prenne la décision d'agir.

L'ennui, c'est que sortir de la cellule n'était pas aussi simple que de pousser la porte et de partir en vadrouille dans les couloirs. D'autant que ce château de glace avait l'air d'être un gigantesque dédale de couloirs de glace. Dont, bien évidemment, Kurogane ne connaissait rien. Donc, avant de se lancer à l'aveuglette, il fallait au minimum un plan d'action. Et même si le ninja se plaisait plus que tout dans l'action, un peu de réflexion s'imposait.

D'abord, s'assurer que franchir cette porte n'impliquait pas de mort brutale et immédiate. S'ils mouraient à peine sortis de cette cellule, valaient encore mieux y rester. Il colla son oreille contre le battant, tentant de déceler une éventuelle présence armée de l'autre côté. En vain, pas le moindre son ne filtrait à travers l'épaisseur de bois. De toute façon, rester enfermé alors qu'il avait enfin une opportunité de sortir d'ici après tant de temps passé enchaîné à un mur était totalement impensable. Donc, sortir, ensuite, il aviserait, quitte à massacrer tous les gardes qui pourraient se tenir derrière cette porte. Après tout, ils étaient sensés être attachés comme des animaux, donc on pouvait supposer que la surveillance était assez réduite. Il finit par prendre une décision. Il fallait sortir. Maintenant.

Prenant les clefs de la main de Shaolan, il choisit celle qui semblait correspondre le mieux à la serrure de la porte. Elle n'était pas fermée à clé, mais il était impossible de l'ouvrir sans la clé. Mais quiconque ayant la clé pouvait aller et venir librement. Décidemment, cette prison était mal fichue. Ce n'était pas chez lui, dans le palais de Tomoyo, qu'on trouverait de telles plaisanteries. Ce pays lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs.

Il ouvrit la porte, doucement, sans faire de bruit, et jeta un coup d'œil prudent de l'autre côté. A son grand soulagement, il n'y avait qu'un unique garde en faction dans le couloir. Kurogane se retourna et fit un signe de la main pour signifier aux deux gamins de rester où ils étaient, et se glissa avec souplesse par l'entrebâillement. Toujours sans bruit, il s'approcha du garde qui manifestement avait envie de tout sauf de monter la garde. Une fois à son niveau, le plus puissant ninja du Japon lui régla son compte sans perdre de temps, sans un geste de trop. Une fois le garde affalé à terre, voyageant dans le pays des songes, Kurogane siffla un son très bref pour prévenir les deux adolescents de le rejoindre. Les trois fugitifs longèrent le couloir pour déboucher dans une large salle bizarrement déserte. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans une autre série de couloirs recouverts de glace avant que Kurogane ne tende le bras brusquement. Sakura, qui le suivait de près, heurta violemment le bras et étouffa un cri de surprise. Agitant la main pour lui intimer le silence, le guerrier garda les yeux rivés sur un pilier face à lui, à quelques mètres de là.

Il lui avait pourtant semblé… Non, il aurait juré voir quelque chose bouger derrière. Ou quelqu'un. Il commençait à avancer vers le pilier pour empêcher l'inconnu de donner l'alerte quand soudain l'autre s'écarta du pilier. Abasourdi, Kurogane détailla les grands yeux clairs, la tenue trop légère pour le climat, les traits fins, la petite taille, les deux très longues mèches de cheveux blonds qui entouraient le corps mince volant dans un vent inexistant. L'intrus, ou plutôt l'intruse, s'approcha sans montrer la moindre crainte ni la moindre hésitation du ninja qui la détaillait et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Vous voulez sauver Fye, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux vous aider. »

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A moitié porté par les deux gardes qui l'encadraient, Fye sentait peu à peu ses idées s'éclaircir. Le coup que lui avait assené le second gardien l'avait franchement sonné, sans pour autant lui faire perdre connaissance. Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Le roi allait jouer un peu avec lui, usant de ce talent pour la cruauté qu'il avait porté au rang d'un véritable art, puis il le tuerait, et cesserait d'y penser. Fye allait disparaître comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, Il se demanda vaguement si quelqu'un se souviendrait de lui dans dix ans. Peut-être cet homme brun, enfermé avec lui, et ces deux jeunes gens. Cet homme dont il se souvenait à peine, qui le serrait contre lui quand il s'était réveillé. Et à sa grande surprise, cela ne lui avait pas semblé aussi étrange que cela aurait dû. Curieusement, il avait trouvé ça presque normal. Et assez agréable, aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit, cet homme, qui qu'il puisse être, savait désormais absolument tout sur lui. Ashura y avait veillé. Et ça, c'était impossible à effacer. Il pouvait toujours essayer de faire semblant, maintenant, il y avait, en plus d'Ashura et de Chii, trois personnes supplémentaires à connaître tout ce qu'il avait tant espéré pouvoir garder pour lui. Mais, maigre réconfort, ces regrets ne dureraient pas. Mais au moins, il avait pu donner une chance au trois prisonniers. Avec les clés, ils pourraient sûrement sortir de leur cellule. Ensuite, ils devraient se fier à la chance pour quitter le palais vivants. Mais Fye doutait que l'homme brun soit du genre à s'en remettre à la chance. Il sortirait avec ses compagnons, il en était certain. Et cette histoire serait enfin finie.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un petit bureau à la suite du roi, qui s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit dans un des fauteuils. Sur un signe de la main d'Ashura, les deux gardes assirent sans ménagement le magicien dans le second siège et quittèrent la pièce. Fye se retrouvait seul face au roi qui l'avait élevé et qu'il avait trahi, et la situation ne lui plaisait guère. Il s'efforça de garder un visage impassible, gardant pour lui la peur qui commençait à lui nouer les entrailles. Ashura ne montrerait aucune pitié à son égard, il le savait. Il était particulièrement bien placé pour savoir que la cruauté du roi ne connaissait quasiment aucune limite. Et cette fois, il ne se contenterait pas de jouer avec son magicien avant de le renvoyer dans les appartements. Mais s'il savait dès le départ qu'aider les étrangers signerait son arrêt de mort, il se sentait plus libre qu'il ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps. Trop longtemps, même. Le sentiment d'avoir commis la meilleure action possible, d'avoir fait le bon choix. Il mourait la tête haute, plus fier de lui-même qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Ils ne viendront pas te sauver, Fye. Peut-être est-ce ce que tu espère, mais ils ne viendront pas. Personne ne viendra. Ils mourront après toi, te maudissant de les avoir entraînés dans cette histoire, de les avoir mêlés à ta vie et de par là même de les avoir condamnés par ta simple présence. »

Fye tenta tant bien que mal de rester impassible, même si le coup porté n'était pas sans effet. Mais Ashura savait pertinemment où frapper pour lui faire le plus mal, et le mage n'ignorait pas que ce n'était que le début. Il décida de ne pas répondre. De toute façon, répliquer ne changerait pas les choses, alors à quoi bon ? Ceci dit, il était tout de même curieux d'une chose. Après tout, poser la question ne le tuerait pas davantage.

« Ashura-ô… Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai décider de leur montrer ton enfance ? Ou pourquoi j'ai choisi ces scènes-ci de ta vie plutôt que celles où tu cueillais des fleurs avec ta chère mère ?

- …

- Je leur ai juste montré tout ce que tu ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent. Tout ce que tu cherchais si désespérément à leur cacher. Tout ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es. Je n'y peux rien si tu as honte de la personne que cet adorable bout de chou blond est devenu.

- Ce n'est pas tellement que je voulais leur cacher, n'est-ce pas ? C'est surtout que vous vouliez qu'ils sachent. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pour quelle raison il était si important à vos yeux qu'ils connaissent les circonstances de notre rencontre, les années que nous avons passées vous et moi. Quel rapport avec eux ?

- Mais c'est très simple. Vois-tu, tout le temps où tu as voyagé avec ces gens, jamais, pas une seule fois, tu ne leur as parlé de toi. Ou alors tu leur as menti. J'ai juste estimé qu'il était temps de rétablir un peu l'équilibre. Ça n'aurait pas été très juste qu'ils trépassent dans l'ignorance, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Vous n'aviez pas à faire ça… Ils ne méritaient pas d'apprendre tout ça de cette manière. Vous n'aviez pas le droit…

- J'ai tous les droits, Fye. L'aurais-tu oublié ? Ici, en ce lieu, je règne sans partage. Nul ne peut contester mon autorité sans en payer le pris de sa vie. Et toi… toi c'est pourtant ce que tu as fait, toi qui savait mieux que quiconque ce dont j'étais capable. Toi qui savait que je ne souffrais aucune contradiction. Tu devais bien savoir que je te retrouverai. Que je te ramènerai. Mais tu es tout de même parti. J'ai voulu de laisser une chance, Fye. Je t'aurai laissé vivre si seulement tu étais redevenu aussi soumis que tu l'étais par le passé. Mais à nouveau tu as choisi de te rebeller contre moi, et cette fois c'est une chose que je ne peux tolérer. Tu aurais pu vivre vieux. C'est dommage, par certains côtés… Tu es un magicien d'exception… Et quelque part je crois que tu vas me manquer…

- Alors c'était vrai… Ce qu'il m'a raconté, c'était la vérité ?

- Tu n'en étais pas convaincu, et pourtant tu t'es rangé à leurs côtés ? Décidément, tu n'es pas un être ordinaire, Fye. Mais ta propension à l'aveuglement te perdra. Ou plutôt t'a perdu, devrai-je dire. Effectivement, c'est la vérité. Tu m'as trahi et abandonné, moi, ton souverain à qui tu avais juré une fidélité et un amour éternels. Moi qui t'ai recueilli, élevé, moi qui t'ai offert une vie et une position au sommet de la hiérarchie de ce royaume. Tu m'as enfermé et tu as disparu. Mais je t'ai récupéré, pour peu de temps, hélas, mais l'essentiel, c'est que la victoire m'appartient. Je gagne toujours Fye. Tu aurais dû t'en rappeler. Et si tu ne peux pas être à moi, alors tu ne seras à personne.»

Fye ne répondit pas. Que pouvais-t-il bien répondre à ça ? Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que les trois autres soient sortis de leur cellule, et puissent s'enfuir de ce pays. Il leur avait apporté toute l'aide dont il était capable, et désormais, ils devraient s'en remettre à eux-mêmes. Mais il faisait confiance à ce grand homme brun. Ses sentiments à son égard étaient encore très confus, mais il savait qu'il pourrait les faire sortir, ces deux jeunes gens qui étaient venus avec lui. Il saurait les protéger, il semblait bien assez fort pour se sortir de n'importe quelle situation. Il était homme à inspirer la confiance de n'importe qui ayant besoin d'aide. Un héros né pour sauver le monde et les gens en détresse, sans pour autant perdre son air bougon et renfermé. Fye sourit doucement. Oui, il les conduirait en sécurité. Tout irait bien pour eux, il ne lui restait plus, quant à lui, qu'à attendre qu'Ashura se lasse, et il pourrait enfin être en paix.

Malgré tout, le roi n'avait pas tort. Il était peut-être fou, malveillant et dangereux, il n'en était pas moins vrai qu'il avait recueilli un enfant seul et désespéré, qu'il l'avait accueilli chez lui, l'avait élevé comme son enfant. Leur relation avait évolué, et Fye se rappelait ce temps avec toujours la même nostalgie, il évoquait ces doux souvenirs en silence, dans le secret de son âme, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, seul blotti dans son lit, des souvenirs qui faisaient naître sur ses lèvres un sourire tendre teinté de tristesse. Un sourire dont seul son oreiller connaissait la sincérité. Et cet homme qui représentait tant pour lui, il l'avait trahi. Même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, le doute n'était plus permis, désormais. Tout ce que lui avait raconté le guerrier brun était la vérité. Il avait abandonné son roi, son pays, sa vie entière pour courir les dimensions avec un groupe d'inconnus, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour finir ici, dans ce bureau blanc, glacé, face à cet homme qui allait lui prendre sa vie. Cette étrange fuite en avant allait s'achever au même endroit qu'elle avait commencé. C'était sûrement ça, qu'on appelait l'ironie du sort. Il n'était plus temps de ressasser des remords et des regrets.

Fye leva la tête et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Ashura, sans mot dire. Il cherchait ne serait-ce que l'ombre de celui qu'il avait été, au fond des yeux verts insondables du roi. En vain. Il baissa les yeux, posant son regard sur ses genoux, et attendit en silence que son roi décide d'en finir avec lui. Que cela aille vite, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura poussa un petit cri de surprise. Instinctivement, Shaolan se plaça devant elle pour la protéger. Mais l'apparition qui se tenait devant eux ne semblait guère menaçante. Kurogane ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer la frêle créature qui le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il aurait pu la briser en deux d'une seule main sans faire trop d'effort. Ses mèches volaient autour d'elle, et elle semblait attendre une réponse de leur part. Sauver Fye. Evidemment qu'ils voulaient sortir Fye de là, mais hors de question de faire confiance à cette chose qui non contente d'être très légèrement vêtue, à un point frôlant l'indécence, semblait sortir de nulle part. C'était probablement un piège, d'ailleurs. Kurogane se sentait complètement démuni sans arme, et si l'idée que la créature pouvait être mal disposée à leur égard ne l'aurait pas empêché de dormir, il pouvait y avoir des gardes un peu partout. Pour retrouver Fye, les plumes, Mokona, et pour sortir de cet endroit, il leur fallait des armes. Et pourquoi pas de l'aide, après tout. Mais d'abord, s'assurer de l'identité de l'autochtone qui continuait de le regarder en silence. Elle était sacrément étrange, celle-ci. Mais dans cet endroit, tout était bizarre. A bien y réfléchir, elle lui faisait un peu penser à Fye. Légère, aérienne, douce et jolie comme un cœur. Une force incroyable au fond des yeux, et cette impression mal définie de fragilité qui émanait d'elle. Un paradoxe vivant, tout comme le magicien. Et énigmatique, mystérieuse, tout comme lui. Fichu magicien, où était-il ? Etait-il seulement encore en vie ? Si ce roi de malheur lui avait fait le moindre mal, il allait comprendre ce que le terme souffrance voulait dire chez les ninjas…

Il détailla la petite créature avec un peu plus d'attention. Une seule chose était certaine, c'est qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Ses yeux avaient quelque chose d'étrange, d'irréels. Sans parler des ses oreilles, larges et pelucheuses. Elle était vêtue d'une robe à plis trop légère, et des bandes de fourrure entouraient ses poignets et ses chevilles, ainsi que la base de son cou. Elle était vraiment mignonne, et plus il la regardait, plus elle lui rappelait Fye. Fye… Bon sang, il fallait qu'il se décide, et vite. Les gardes n'étaient pas très dégourdis, mais ils allaient bien finir par s'apercevoir de leur fuite, et ils leur tomberaient dessus. Ils devaient bouger, mais pour aller où ? Kurogane laissa son regard balayer les murs autour de lui, avant de reposer les yeux sur la petite créature face à lui, qui continuait à le regarder avec patience. Après tout, qui ne risque rien…

« Pourquoi tu nous aiderais ? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ?

- Je veux juste aider Fye. Mais je ne peux rien faire toute seule. Et c'est pareil pour vous. Vous ne pourrez pas sortir d'ici sans moi, il vous faut des armes, et la petite chose blanche que vous aviez en arrivant, et vous ne savez pas par où passer. Il y a beaucoup de couloirs et de salles, ici, et vous ne savez pas lesquels sont sûrs, lesquels sont dangereux. Moi, je sais. Je vous dirais où aller, si vous me promettez de sauver Fye et de l'emmener avec vous.

- Mais rien ne me dit que tu cherches vraiment à nous aider. Ce roi est assez tordu pour inventer des pièges dans ton genre.

- Vous n'avez aucun moyen d'en être sûr. Tout ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est accepter de me faire confiance, sans avoir de preuve que j'en suis digne. Etes-vous capable de faire aveuglément confiance à quelqu'un ?

- Non. Sûrement pas, non. Tu parles comme Fye, tu sais. C'est exactement le genre de truc qu'il aurait pu dire.

- Bien sûr. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a créée. Je m'appelle Chii.

- Chii, hein ? Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par « créée » ?

- Créer : donner l'existence à quelqu'un ou à quelque chose en les tirant du néant. C'est la définition du dictionnaire, en tous cas. Je veux bien vous expliquer tout ce que vous voudrez, mais le faire au milieu d'un couloir n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée.

- Pas faux, ça… Où on va, alors ?

- Suivez-moi. Je connais un endroit où les gardes ne vous chercheront jamais. »

Elle fit aussitôt demi-tour et s'engagea dans un autre couloir, sans même se demander si les autres suivaient. Kurogane la regarda s'éloigner un instant, et sans se retourner, il fit un signe à l'intention des deux autres et la rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Les trois compagnons suivirent Chii un moment sans échanger un mot, remuant des pensées diverses et variées. Sortir de cette situation étaient leur priorité, mais l'ennui, c'était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter de sortir, ce qui déjà n'était pas simple. Mais il y avait d'autres paramètres à prendre en compte : une boule de poils blanche, pour commencer, sans qui ils ne bougeraient pas de cet enfer de glace ; ils ne pourraient pas non plus partir sans récupérer les plumes, puisqu'ils savaient qu'il y en avait deux dans ce pays ; Kurogane ne se voyait pas partir sans son sabre, bien que s'il fallait en arriver là, il se ferait une raison ; enfin, il fallait mentionner dans l'équation leur cinquième compagnon de voyage. Ce mage blond, né ici, et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser mourir ici, quoi qu'il arrive. Parce qu'il était l'un des leurs, et qu'on ne laisse pas un membre de son équipe derrière soi. Ils allaient récupérer Fye, et sortir d'ici, pour ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds.

Chii les mena ainsi dans des escaliers glacials jusqu'à une large pièce lumineuse, entièrement blanche. De larges fenêtres offraient une vue magnifique sur le ciel noir et la couronne étincelante qui luisait au dehors. Le mobilier était sans doute joliment agencé, vu le peu qu'ils en voyaient sous les piles de livres et de parchemins qui s'entassaient sur chaque centimètre carré de surface plane disponible. La pièce entière croulait littéralement sous les écrits divers, remplis de signes étranges, d'une écriture inconnue, fine et inclinée. Des livres ouverts traînaient ça et là, comme si le dernier occupant était parti précipitamment, ou alors sans se soucier de ce qu'il laissait derrière lui, puisqu'il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir.

« On est en sécurité ici. Fye a placé des protections tout autour de ses appartements, qui resteront en place tant qu'il vivra… Les gardes ne nous trouveront pas ici. Si vous voulez, maintenant, vous pouvez me poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez pour vous assurer de ma bonne foi.

- Les appartements de Fye, hein ? »

Evidemment. A bien lui réfléchir, cet endroit lui correspondait parfaitement. Encombré, un peu bordélique, le domaine d'un homme qui n'est pas vraiment là. Un homme qui s'assoit à la table et se cache derrière son livre pour ne pas voir la réalité de son univers. Quelqu'un qui se réfugie dans les écrits des autres pour ne pas devoir faire face. Derrière sa façade de guerrier dur comme un roc, Kurogane se sentit soudain, au milieu de tous ces problèmes actuels, très triste pour cet homme seul face à ses livres, dont la vie se résumait à sa bibliothèque. Etonnant qu'il parvienne encore à sourire. Il le sauverait, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Parce qu'il voulait le voir sourire. Plus que tout.

« Oui, c'était chez lui, avant qu'il ne parte. Bon, vous avez des questions, non ?

- Un certain nombre, en effet. D'abord, tu es quoi, toi ?

- Je suis Chii. Fye m'a créée. Pour protéger la seconde plume. Il y a deux plumes ici, vous le saviez ? L'une était prisonnière du corps du roi Ashura-ô, et Fye a réussi à la récupérer. C'était un peu avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Il a tellement essayé, et finalement il a réussi à rassembler plus de pouvoir que la plume et Ashura-ô réunis. Seulement… Enfin bon, Fye avait une plume lui aussi, mais quand le roi a pris le pouvoir de la première, il a décidé de me créer pour la protéger. Il disait que tant que j'en serais la gardienne, Ashura ne l'aurait pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait de l'autre plume. Mais il ne l'avait plus avec lui quand Ashura-ô l'a ramené.

- Il l'a rendu à sa propriétaire, je crois. Bon, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de dingue ? Ashura a pris cette plume, et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Eh bien, se lier à la plume a complètement transformé le roi. Je ne le connaissais pas à l'époque, mais Fye m'a beaucoup parlé de lui. Il pouvait en parler pendant des heures. Ashura-ô est devenu franchement mauvais. Fye disait toujours qu'avant c'était quelqu'un de bien, et qu'en lui enlevant la plume, il redeviendrait comme avant. Quand il m'a créée, il m'a tout raconté. Tout en détails. Il cherchait désespérément une solution pour sauver le roi. C'est ce qu'il disait, sauver le roi. Il a essayé, de nombreuses fois, de récupérer la plume. Il disait qu'en enlevant la plume, il pourrait réparer son erreur. Mais il échouait toujours. Et puis un jour, ses pouvoirs sont devenus supérieurs à ceux de la plume, et il a réussi à la récupérer. Mais ça n'a rien changé. Ashura-ô est resté le même.

- Le même, c'est-à-dire ?

- Eh bien, Ashura-ô était quelqu'un de gentil, avant. Mais après la plume… il est devenu… mauvais. Franchement méchant. Il régnait en tyran sur le pays, il tuait tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin, et même ceux qui ne faisaient rien. En fait, Fye disait qu'il tuait pour le plaisir de tuer, tout simplement. Il lui a ordonné de détruire des villages entiers, sous prétexte que des rebelles s'y cachaient. Que ce soit vrai ou faux, peu lui importait. Mais Fye n'avait pas le choix. Quand le roi donne un ordre, il faut obéir. Sinon, il se venge. La première fois, il a refusé. Le roi le lui a fait payer. D'abord, il a détruit lui-même le village, et massacré tous les habitants, hommes, femmes, enfants, sans exception. Il les a fait décapiter, les uns après les autres, et il a brûlé leurs maisons. Les éventuels survivants qui auraient eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri n'avaient plus nulle part où aller, et ils sont morts de froid. Et des gardes sont venus chercher Fye, un soir. Quand il est revenu, le lendemain matin, c'était… vraiment horrible. Il avait des bleus partout, des traces de coup de fouet sur le dos, et il tenait à peine debout. Il s'est effondré sur son lit, il n'a pas bougé pendant deux jours. Et ça a continué comme ça, souvent. Le roi le faisait chercher, et il revenait le lendemain matin il s'asseyait devant la fenêtre, et il pleurait pendant des heures. Mais il n'a plus jamais dit non au roi. Il allait détruire lui-même les villages, tout seul. Les habitants le détestaient, mais au moins, avec lui, ils avaient une chance de fuir. Fye les laissait partir, il ne tuait jamais personne s'il pouvait l'éviter. Mais il n'a pas pu empêcher le roi de massacrer la moitié du peuple de Seles.

- Pourquoi il faisait ça ? Je veux dire, le roi ? C'est quoi l'intérêt de tuer son propre peuple ? Un roi est supposé protéger les gens, pas les massacrer !

- En fait, je ne sais pas trop. Fye pensait que la plume l'avait rendu maléfique en modifiant sa personnalité. Il ne semblait plus vivre que pour tuer. Fye était si triste…

- C'est pas très étonnant. Il l'aimait, après tout, pas vrai ?

- Cette idée n'a pas l'air de vous plaire… Oui, il l'aimait. Mais il ne pouvait pas approuver ce qu'il faisait. Il était le seul, dans tout le royaume, à oser faire quelque chose pour tenter d'aider ces gens. Lui n'a jamais cessé d'espérer que le roi redeviendrait comme avant, et tout le monde le haïssait pour ça. Ils le détestaient parce qu'il voulait y croire. C'est dur de savoir que les gens vous en veulent parce qu'il vous reste de l'espoir.

- Normal. L'espoir n'a jamais sauvé personne. Mais ensuite, il s'est passé quoi ?

- Eh bien, un soir, Fye est revenu de chez le roi. Il était complètement perdu. Il tremblait comme une feuille, et il serrait la plume dans sa main. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, il tenait des propos complètement incohérents. Au bout d'un moment j'ai réussi à le calmer. Il m'a raconté qu'il avait réussi à récupérer la plume, mais qu'Ashura-ô n'avait pas changé. Au contraire, il lui a donné l'ordre de raser un village où se cachaient des prétendus rebelles. Mais pas n'importe quel village. C'était celui où il était né. Son village. Fye a refusé tout net, il a dit qu'Ashura-ô était fou de rage. Le roi a fait détruire le village dans la nuit. Et le lendemain, les gardes sont venus chercher Fye. Peu après, il m'a appelé, il voulait que je le rejoigne près du bassin. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé exactement, mais il avait endormi Ashura-ô par magie, et l'avait mis au fond du bassin. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Il m'a demandé de veiller sur le sommeil du roi, et il est parti. Il a tout laissé tomber, et il est parti.

- Comme ça, d'un seul coup ? C'est une blague ?

- C'était la fois de trop. Il avait enfin réussi à récupérer la plume, et rien n'avait changé. Le roi était toujours aussi cruel, et Fye n'avait rien pu y faire. Alors il s'est enfui.

- Il aurait dû le tuer. Ça aurait été plus simple, et évité pas mal d'ennuis, non ?

- Facile à dire. Vous l'avez dit, il l'aimait. Difficile de tuer quelqu'un quand on l'aime, non ?

- Mouais. Ashura s'est réveillé ?

- Eh oui. Il est sorti, et s'est lancé à la recherche de Fye. Il voulait le ramener, et il l'a cherché longtemps. Et un jour, il est parti. Quand il est revenu, il traînait Fye derrière lui. Mais Fye ne semblait se souvenir de rien à partir de la veille où il avait récupéré la plume. Ashura lui a redonné son tatouage, qui empêchait sa magie de déborder sans qu'il le veuille, et lui a fourni une copie de son bâton de mage. Et il a interdit à quiconque de parler de son départ. Tout le monde disait que le roi s'amusait beaucoup. Et Fye avait l'air complètement perdu. Et très malheureux. Encore plus qu'avant qu'il ne parte. Et je me dis que c'était peut-être à cause de vous.

- De quoi j'me mêle ? C'est pas croyable, ce type a la poisse.

- Fye mérite d'être heureux. Il est plus gentil que quiconque, et lui, tout ce qu'il demande, c'est qu'on l'aime. Il est doué, intelligent, débrouillard, mais il a besoin qu'on le protège, qu'on le rassure. Il a horreur de la solitude, il n'est pas fait pour ça. Vous prendrez soin de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pardon ?

- Je vous aide à retrouver Fye et à sortir d'ici, et vous vous l'emmenez loin d'ici. C'est honnête, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? C'est son pays, il aura peut-être envie de rester ici, quand j'aurai réglé son compte à ce cinglé de roi.

- Non ! Chii se leva d'un bond. Non ! Vous… vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser ici. Il serait tout seul, les gens le détestent, ils voient en lui tout ce qu'il n'est pas. Ils croient qu'il a toujours soutenu le roi, qu'il l'a aidé à massacrer tous ces gens. Ils le haïssent, ils ne le comprennent pas. Vous ne pouvez pas l'abandonner. Je vous en prie…

- Ok, du calme. Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?

- Moi, je vais disparaître. Je vais rendre la plume à sa propriétaire. Je n'existe que pour protéger cette plume, et comme je vais vous la rendre, je ne serais plus là pour lui. S'il vous plaît, il faut que vous l'emmeniez avec vous. J'ai essayé de veiller sur lui, mais je ne suis pas faite pour ça. Je ne suis pas humaine, je ne peux pas lui donner la chaleur dont toute personne a besoin. Il a besoin qu'on l'aime, et moi je ne peux même pas faire ça pour lui. C'est mon créateur, je lui dois tout, mais mon rôle s'arrête là. Je vais vous donner les renseignements qu'il vous faut, je vais vous rendre cette plume que je protège en moi, et vous, vous devrez vous occuper de lui. On est d'accord ? »

Kurogane dévisagea un moment la fragile créature qui lui avait tenu cet étonnant discours. Elle le regardait sans faillir, ses yeux dans les siens, soutenant son regard sans fléchir, déterminée. Le ninja sourit imperceptiblement. Cette discussion était stérile. Il n'aurait jamais laissé Fye derrière lui, de toute manière. Bien sûr qu'il allait l'emmener, et il lui offrirait toute la chaleur humaine dont il était capable.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. On va l'emmener avec nous. Je te le jure. Alors tu peux nous aider, hein ? Dis-moi, tu sais où il est ?

- Je pense que oui. Et je sais aussi où sont entreposées les affaires que vous aviez avec vous en arrivant, vos armes, et la drôle de chose blanche avec une pierre rouge sur la tête. Je peux vous donner un itinéraire sûr pour quitter le château et la protection magique qui l'entoure. Fye m'a appris tous les coins et les recoins du palais, je les connais par cœur. Vous retrouvez Fye, vous récupérez vos affaires et vous partez d'ici le plus vite possible.

- Pas dans cet ordre. Il nous faut les armes d'abord.

- Pourquoi les armes d'abord ?

- Parce que j'ai la ferme intention de régler son compte à ce roi. Et puis si Fye est avec lui, je sens qu'on va en avoir besoin. Et c'est pas pour me déplaire, parce que ça commence à sérieusement me démanger.

- Vous voulez tuer Ashura-ô ?

- S'il se met en travers de mon chemin, oui, pourquoi pas ?

- Fye… Il ne vous laissera pas faire…

- On verra ça. J'ai pas l'intention d'attendre sa permission. Surtout que s'il avait été malin, il l'aurait fait lui-même il y a longtemps. Bon, où sont nos affaires ?

- Pas très loin d'ici. Il doit y avoir un ou deux gardes en faction. Ça ira ?

- T'inquiète pas pour ça. La boule de poils est avec le reste ?

- Oui, dans une petite cage. Apparemment, personne n'a réussi à savoir ce que c'était. C'est quoi, un animal ?

- Ouais, on peut dire ça. Bon, on a assez bavassé comme ça. Emmène-nous à nos affaires, d'accord ?

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ashura toisait Fye de toute sa hauteur. Le jeune magicien restait immobile, assis dans un fauteuil. Les yeux rivés sur le sol non loin de lui, il souriait doucement, perdu dans ses pensées. Le roi sourit à son tour.

« Eh bien, Fye ? J'ignore à quoi tu penses, mais ça a l'air plaisant. Tu vois, je regrette que tu sois parti. Tu n'étais pas heureux, avec moi ? »

Fye ne répondit pas. Il avait été heureux avec lui, oui, en effet. Mais il y a longtemps qu'il ne l'était plus. Ils avaient cessé d'être heureux tous les deux depuis qu'il avait trouvé ces maudites plumes. Tout comme ce pays dans son ensemble, d'ailleurs. Le bonheur avait déserté ces terres à une vitesse incroyable. Ces deux plumes avaient tué tout ce qui était beau dans ce monde, en détruisant son roi. Et désormais, plus rien n'était vraiment important. Quoi qu'il dise, la situation resterait identique, alors à quoi bon tenter d'expliquer au roi tout ce qui n'allait pas. De toute façon, ce Ashura-là n'avait rien en commun avec celui qui l'avait recueilli quand il était enfant. Et quant à savoir pourquoi il était parti, il aurait bien été incapable de lui répondre, puisqu'il n'en savait rien lui-même.

Une série de coups rapides furent frappés à la porte, interrompant les pensées vagabondes du magicien. Un garde fit irruption dans la pièce et s'approcha du roi pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Le visage pâle et amusé du roi s'empourpra légèrement, ses yeux verts se mirent à étinceler. La colère envahit ses traits, et il chassa le garde d'une main avant de s'avancer pour poser ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil où Fye était assis. Il le contempla un instant avant de saisir brusquement le haut du cou du magicien, le plaquant avec violence sur le dossier du fauteuil.

« Echappés, hein ? Tes… amis se sont échappés de leur cellule… Bien sûr, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de la manière dont ils s'y sont pris pour se débarrasser de leurs chaînes ? Tu ne leur aurais pas donné un petit coup de main, par hasard ? »

La voix d'Ashura tremblait de rage. Sans effort apparent, il souleva le magicien et le projeta contre le mur en face. Sonné, Fye se releva maladroitement, mais le roi le saisit par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur. Son poing partit à une vitesse fulgurante et heurta la pommette du mage qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Il entendit plus qu'il ne sentit l'os craquer, puis la douleur irradia violemment dans son crâne. Sa vue se brouilla, et il ne vit pas arriver le second coup qui frappa son nez. Il sentit à peine que le roi le soulevait à nouveau du sol, l'envoyant contre un meuble. Il s'aperçut à peine que ses côtes craquaient, s'étonnant seulement de la puissance du roi. Il n'était pas lourd, mais Ashura déployait une force incroyable. Le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche, mais il ne parvenait pas à déterminer s'il venait de son nez ou si les côtes brisées avaient perforé le poumon. Une main se referma sur son cou. Fye n'essaya pas de se dégager, presque soulagé que la fin soit proche.

Il sentit ses forces diminuer, sa vision s'obscurcissant peu à peu. Puis soudain, tout au fond de lui-même, quelque chose se rebella. Il ne voulait pas mourir, il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Tentant vainement de se débarrasser de cette main qui volait sa vie, Fye s'accrocha en un dernier geste désespéré à la tunique de son roi, ultime supplique d'un être dont l'existence touche à son terme.

Il ne voyait plus rien, désormais. La douleur avait disparu, elle aussi, comme toutes les sensations. Il ne sentait plus ni le froid, ni la brûlure des blessures, ni peine ni chagrin. La vie était une chose si fragile, si éphémère, songea-t-il alors qu'il sombrait doucement dans l'inconscience. Il n'y a rien de plus fragile qu'une vie, et la mort était le futur inévitable de toute chose vivante. Mais ce que l'on choisissait de faire tout au long du temps qui nous était imparti ne dépendait que de nous. Quelle ironie de réaliser cela aux portes de la mort. C'était trop tard pour lui, son temps était écoulé, et il allait mourir sans jamais rien avoir décidé de lui-même. Le monde avait toujours décidé pour lui, ce monde qu'il quittait et qui de toute façon n'avait jamais voulu de lui.

Il l'avait lâché. Pourquoi ? Que… ? Il se sentit comme dans un rêve glisser contre le mur et s'effondrer en douceur sur le sol. Ses sens revenaient peu à peu, à mesure que l'air pénétrait dans ses poumons, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. De très loin, il vit le ninja attraper Ashura et le coller au mur d'en face. Horrifié, il hurla.

-------------------------------------------------------------

D'un coup d'épaule, Kurogane fit voler la porte en éclats, et pénétra dans la pièce, Sohi serrée dans sa main avec tant de forces que les jointures de ses doigts en avaient perdu toute couleur. Ses yeux rouges brûlants de rage et de haine parcoururent l'endroit avant de se poser sur les deux protagonistes.

En une seconde, il mesura la portée de ce qu'il voyait, Fye acculé contre le mur, agrippé au manteau d'Ashura, la main de celui-ci crispé sur son cou, la pâleur accentuée de son visage, le sang qui coulait de son nez et de sa bouche, ses grands yeux bleus qui se fermaient doucement, les larmes coulant encore sur ses joues. Et fou de colère, sans plus réfléchir, la haine annihilant toute possibilité de pensée cohérente, il se jeta sur le roi de Seles et le projeta contre le mur d'en face, libérant ainsi le magicien qui s'affaissa doucement. Ce qui se passa ensuite fut si rapide qu'Ashura eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait, et il se retrouva soudain cloué au mur, et baissant les yeux, un rictus douloureusement surpris sur les lèvres, fixa le sabre qui le transperçait de part en part, et sa vie qui fuyait par la plaie béante, sang rouge sur fond blanc, chronique annoncée d'une mort rapide et inéluctable.

« Fye… » Derniers mots d'une vie qui disparaît, pleins de regrets, de tristesse, de remords. Une main qui doucement se tend, dans un geste ultime de tendresse et d'amour, une dernière prière à la recherche d'un pardon, d'une absolution, vers celui qu'on avait juré de ne jamais faire souffrir. On dit que c'est aux portes du royaume éternel qu'on retrouve enfin ceux qu'on avait perdus. Il y a mille façons de perdre ceux qu'on aime, mais la mort est la seule qui soit définitive.

Le hurlement de Fye heurta soudain les oreilles de Kurogane, qui se retourna brusquement vers le magicien. Reprenant un peu ses esprits, il resta immobile, figé sur place par l'expression gravée sur le visage livide du mage. La main devant la bouche, tremblant de tout son corps, Fye fixait de ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur le corps d'Ashura qui ne bougeait plus. Un gémissement monta de derrière sa main, et lentement, péniblement, le jeune mage se traîna jusqu'au corps sans vie de son roi, qu'il prit doucement dans ses bras et serra contre lui avant d'éclater en sanglots, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, sous le regard interdit d'un ninja immobile.

Secouant la tête comme pour se réveiller, Kurogane s'approcha sans bruit du magicien qui pleurait contre le corps de son roi et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Sa main se leva, hésitante, vers l'épaule de Fye, avant de retomber, inerte, n'osant s'approcher davantage. Perdu, le ninja n'osait comprendre, mais Fye releva la tête et plongea ses yeux inondés de larmes vers lui, le clouant en un murmure sur sa croix, entre deux quintes de toux, de quelques mots qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais entendre. « Tu l'as tué… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

C'était une question vide, qui n'attendait aucune réponse de sa part. Pourtant, il aurait voulu pouvoir atteindre Fye, lui expliquer, lui dire à quel point il tenait à lui, lui dire l'horrible peur qu'il avait, cette fois encore, ressentie en le voyant face à Ashura, mais celui-ci avait de nouveau enfoui son visage contre le corps du roi, et le serrait contre lui comme s'il espérait pouvoir le ramener à la vie. Kurogane ferma les yeux, frappé par l'évidence, comprenant enfin, et, le cœur serré, posa sa main sur celle de son compagnon, faisant taire la plainte douloureuse qu'il sentait monter de son coeur. « Fye. Viens, il ne faut pas rester ici. »

Il décrocha les doigts crispés et tenta de relever le magicien qui se débattit, luttant contre cette force qui voulait l'éloigner de son roi. Son cœur brisé hurlait en silence, inaccessible à toute raison, incapable d'accepter ce que son esprit savait pourtant être tragiquement, affreusement, si douloureusement réel. Comme Kurogane insistait pour le relever, il sentit soudain quelque chose se briser au fond de lui, et s'effondra, inconscient, dans les bras de l'homme qui le retint de justesse, trouvant ainsi la seule échappatoire possible à ce qui à l'évidence ne pouvait malheureusement pas n'être qu'un cauchemar.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Effarés, Shaolan et la princesse regardait la scène sans mot dire. Sakura serrait dans ses bras un Mokona étonnamment silencieux. Ils l'avaient retrouvé, ainsi que leurs épées et le reste de leurs affaires, comme leurs manteau, dans une petite pièce cadenassée, gardée par un unique garde qui n'avait pas fait long feu face à un ninja passablement énervé. Ayant récupéré leurs possessions, ils avaient suivi Chii dans un dédale interminable de couloirs jusqu'à ce bureau devant la porte duquel ils avaient pu entendre des bruits de bagarre. Kurogane avait enfoncé la porte sans hésiter une seconde, mais maintenant, il ne bougeait plus, serrant dans ses bras le magicien inconscient. La tête baissée, il gardait le front posé sur le haut de la tête de Fye, yeux fermés.

Soudain, il sembla s'éveiller, et se releva, soulevant Fye dans ses bras. Il cala le mage sur sa hanche, sa tête blonde nichée dans le creux de son cou. De sa main libre, il attrapa son manteau noir que portait Shaolan et en recouvrit le corps glacé du magicien. En silence, il se tourna vers Chii, plantée à côté de Sakura, qui regardait Fye, les yeux écarquillés, les mains couvrant sa bouche. Elle leva timidement le bras et posa le bout de ses doigts sur la main blanche de Fye. Quelques larmes furtives glissèrent sur ses joues, et elle leva ses yeux brillants vers le visage fermé du ninja.

« Vous l'emmenez avec vous, pas vrai ? Vous avez promis…

- Oui, on l'emmène. On devrait pas rester ici, des gardes peuvent arriver. Par où on va pour sortir d'ici ?

- Il faut sortir de l'enceinte du château. La magie empêche qui que ce soit de changer de monde dans le mur extérieur. C'est une protection très efficace pour éviter que des intrus ne pénètrent dans le palais du roi. C'était une idée de Fye. Et c'est son œuvre, aussi, alors croyez-moi, elle est très efficace. Mais… vous… vous avez tué le roi…

- Oui, je l'ai tué. Par où on va, maintenant ?

- Vous avez tué Ashura-ô… Vous…

- Ecoute-moi bien, toi. J'ai éliminé ce type, et je sais que je vais le regretter, tôt ou tard, et connaissant Fye, pas de la manière dont je vais m'y attendre. Mais pour l'instant, c'est pas le moment de s'occuper de ça. Il est mort, et à mon avis c'est pas plus mal. Mais maintenant, il faut qu'on se barre d'ici avant que les gardes nous déboulent dessus. Alors, où on va ?

- On va… on va prendre les souterrains. C'est plus sûr, et les gardes vont d'abord fouiller les étages. Venez. »

La petite créature s'éloigna en direction des escaliers et commença à descendre, suivie par les deux adolescents et par le ninja tenant le magicien contre lui. Ils s'enfoncèrent à sa suite dans les sous-sols du château pendant un long moment. Ils faisaient aveuglément confiance à Chii pour les mener en sécurité, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Elle était la seule à pouvoir les sortir de là, elle seule connaissait le chemin. Fye était toujours inconscient dans ses bras, et Kurogane ne voyait pas d'autre option que de suivre la création du mage en espérant qu'elle soit fiable. Ceci étant dit, si elle était aussi fiable que son créateur, ils risquaient d'avoir des surprises, mais Fye était assez responsable quand il y mettait du sien, alors ils pouvaient espérer qu'il n'ait pas créé une copine trop tête-en-l'air.

« On y est. Nous avons passé le mur extérieur, maintenant cette petite chose blanche devrait pouvoir vous emmener ailleurs. Vous devriez faire vite.

- Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

- Je vais vous rendre la plume. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur, il suffit que je la donne à cette demoiselle. Ça va me prendre cinq minutes. Mais…

- Mais quoi, où est le problème ?

- Il n'y a pas de problème. Je veux juste être sûre que vous tiendrez votre promesse.

- Ma promesse ? Quelle promesse ?

- Vous allez prendre soin de lui, pas vrai ? Vous avez dit que vous le feriez. Vous allez tenir parole, hein ?

- Oui. Oui, je vais prendre soin de lui, pas parce que je te l'ai promis, mais parce que je l'aurais fait de toute manière. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, qu'on va l'abandonner au coin d'une rue ?

- Vous êtes différents de lui. Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de lui, et donc je ne sais pas quelles sont vos relations avec lui. Donc, pardon, mais je m'inquiète, désolée si ça vous dérange, mais c'est comme ça. »

Kurogane sourit. Ben tiens, évidemment. Elle était tout aussi pénible que lui. Qu'il l'ait voulu ou non, Fye avait créé cette gamine à son image. Obstinée, calme mais s'emportant facilement. Craquante. Déterminée, aussi. Elle voulait être certaine qu'ils prendraient bien soin de l'homme qui l'avait créée, et elle ne bougerait pas d'un pouce tant qu'elle ne serait pas sûre. Mais elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

« Ne te fais pas de souci, petite. Je m'occuperais de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il me vire. Quand il en aura marre de m'avoir sur le dos, je lui ficherai la paix. Ou peut-être pas. On verra. Mais en attendant, je serai près de lui aussi longtemps qu'il m'acceptera. Est-ce que ça te va ?

- Je crois que oui. »

Chii resta un instant à regarder le ninja dans les yeux, puis se détourna et s'approcha de Sakura.

« Je l'ai gardé en sécurité pendant longtemps. Maintenant, elle doit vous revenir. Je vous ai vu arriver, tous les trois, enfin, quatre, et en vous voyant, j'ai tout de suite su que cette plume était à vous. Maintenant, elle vous revient. »

Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Kurogane qui serrait toujours Fye sur sa hache, et lui sourit d'un air un peu triste.

« Vous… vous pourrez lui dire… lui dire au revoir pour moi ? J'aurais bien aimé lui dire moi-même, mais il faut que vous partiez. Dites lui aussi… juste… merci… Vous pouvez faire ça, s'il vous plaît ?

- … Sûr. Je lui dirai. Promis. »

Chii posa sa main sur la poitrine de Sakura, juste au niveau du cœur. Au bout d'un instant, elle sembla se dissoudre, et disparut peu à peu dans le corps de la princesse qui s'effondra doucement dans les bras de Shaolan derrière elle. Mokona sauta sur l'épaule de jeune archéologue et pendant un long moment, les deux hommes et une boule de poils contemplèrent l'espace vide laissé par la petite créature qui venait de s'évaporer.

« Chii… »

Ils sursautèrent, et Mokona poussa un cri aigu, mélange bizarre entre joie et surprise. Fye s'agitait doucement dans les bras du ninja, qui s'empressa de l'asseoir sur le sol, l'appuyant contre le mur. Fye ouvrit difficilement les yeux, grimaçant de douleur. Kurogane tendit doucement la main, et essuya avec une étonnante délicatesse le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

« Fye… respire doucement, ça va aller. On va sortir d'ici.

- Tu… où est Chii ?

- Elle… elle a rendu la plume à Sakura. Elle voulait que je te dise au revoir de sa part.

- Tu as… tu as tué Ashura… tu… tu l'as tué…

- Je… oui, c'est vrai. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, c'était lui ou toi, tu comprends ?

- Tu l'as tué. Tu as…

- Fye… Je suis désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir. Je suis désolé… Je… »

Kurogane se tut. Fye ne l'écoutait plus, ses yeux se fermaient peu à peu. Sa tête s'inclina en douceur, jusqu'à ce que son menton touche sa poitrine. Le ninja le regarda un moment. Il essaya à nouveau presque machinalement le sang sur le visage pâle du jeune mage, puis laissa retomber sa main. Ignorant les regards des deux autres, il appuya Fye contre lui et se redressa, le calant de nouveau contre sa hanche. Il avait promis à la mignonne petite chose de ne pas le laisser ici, et il ne le ferait pas, quoi qu'il arrive. Il passa sa main libre dans les cheveux blonds, et regarda sans vraiment le voir Mokona les emmener dans une nouvelle dimension, loin de cet endroit glacé et mille fois maudit.

* * *

_Alors vous voyez, pour vous dire à quel point je suis pas nette, j'ai écrit le passage de la mort d'ashu il y en des plombes, en écoutant If you were gay d'avenue Q… ça se passe de commentaires…_

_Bon, autre chose, vous aurez peut-être remarqué, ou pas, mais j'ai fait une Chii moins crétine que la moyenne, tout bêtement parce que j'avais besoin qu'elle puisse aligner plus de trois mots sans se planter. Nécessité fait force de loi._

_Bon, ben Fye a fait une apparition courte, mais remarquée dans ce chap… Le pauvre, il sert vraiment à rien… __(voit Kuro lui adresser un regard mauvais) Bon, ben heu, voilà, je vais y aller, moi, hein ? _

_Pour info, à moins que je ne parte en sucette à fond les ballons dans des trucs sans intérêt, c'était l'avant-dernier chapitre… Donc le prochain sera le dernier. Voilà. _

_Alors, verdict ?_


	10. Bon, on en est où?

Résumé des 9 premiers chapitres

Okay…

Comme on aurait pu le prévoir venant d'un boulet dans mon genre, ça a été plus long que prévu.

Vu le mal que j'ai eu à me rappeler de ce qui se passait dans les 9 chapitres précédents, j'ai eu ce matin au boulot l'idée (lumineuse ?) de faire un tit résumé, histoire que vous ne soyez pas obligés de vous enquiller les 9 chaps d'avant pour piger un truc.

Et pour info, le chap 10 va être divisé en deux parties, plus un épilogue. Quant à savoir quand ça arrivera… je ne me prononcerai pas sur le sujet… XD

Voilà voilà…

_**Résumé des 9 premiers chapitres**_

Les quatre compagnons de voyage, flanquées de leur Mokona porte-bonheur, ont atterri dans une forêt. Manifestement, quelque chose perturbe le mage, mais fidèle à lui-même, Fye refuse d'en faire part à ses amis. De son côté, Kurogane commence à perdre patience devant le sourire de plus en plus crispé du magicien. Suite à une échauffourée menée de main de pas maître du tout par les autochtones, Fye se retrouve blessé en voulant protéger son Kuro-chan, ce qui fournit à celui-ci une occasion en or pour un, houspiller le mage de tout son saoul, deux, se venger des surnoms et autres crétineries du blondinet, et trois, d'approfondir ses relations avec Fye (pour plus de détails, cf la fin du chapitre 3).

Mais une fois les deux héros de cette histoire réconciliés ou presque, apparaît la raison du malaise du magicien : son roi, Ashura-ô, seigneur et maître de Seles, et de Fye aussi, d'ailleurs. Celui-ci, très réveillé, capture sans trop de difficulté son mage récalcitrant et l'embarque, direction home sweet home, et ce sous les yeux furibards de Kurogane qui ne compte pas en rester là.

Pour retrouver son idiot de compagnie, une seule solution : Yuko. Grâce à la sorcière, Mokona emmène le ninja et les deux gamins dépassés par les évènements mais bien obéissants là où a été emmené Fye : Seles (sans rire).

Mais grâce aux bons soins d'Ashura, Fye a légèrement zappés ses compagnons de voyage (et le voyage aussi, d'ailleurs). Face au roi de Seles, Kurogane ne fait hélas pas le poids et se retrouve enfermé au cachot comme un malpropre. Sauf que Fye, qui semble malgré tout avoir du mal à complètement oublier les yeux rouges de son ninja, décide de les aider. Malheureusement, pour une raison obscure, il se révèle incapable d'abattre son Roi et se retrouve et dans les pommes, et dans le même cachot que ses amis, prisonnier d'un Ashura sadique et ricanant qui compte bien se divertir quelque peu avec les nerfs de ses prisonniers, et les nôtres avec.

Poussant le sadisme jusqu'à son paroxysme, le roi choisit de dévoiler à ses nouveaux jouets l'histoire complète en cinq tomes de leur compagnon de voyage. En peu de temps, les trois camarades de Fye vont apprendre à peu de choses près tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le magicien, depuis son enfance jusqu'à la raison de sa fuite de Seles, en passant par ses relations avec son roi.

Fye, bien aimable de rester dans les vapes le temps que ses amis apprennent tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, sinon c'est pas drôle, finit par émerger et file un coup de main à Kurogane pour sortir de la cellule. Le mage emmené auprès d'Ashura, nos trois compères sortent de leur prison et tombent sur Chii. Celle-ci, dotés de quelques neurones fonctionnels et pleine de bonne volonté, leur indique le chemin pour récupérer leurs petites affaires, à savoir leurs armes, leur boule de poil et leur comique de service. Mais en route pour rejoindre Fye, Kurogane trouve celui-ci aux prises avec son roi. Pour sauver le magicien, le ninja n'a guère d'autre choix que de tuer Ashura-ô, bien qu'il sache que Fye ne le lui pardonnera pas si facilement.

Chii, créée à l'origine pour être le réceptacle d'une des plumes de Sakura, rend celle-ci à sa propriétaire avant de disparaître, laissant Mokona emmener les quatre voyageurs vers un autre monde.


	11. Chapter 10 première partie

_Mouahahah!_

_Et voilà, après un an et des patates, la suite!! _

_Merci d'avoir attendu si c'est le cas, thanks à Sanashiya d'être une si sympathique première lectrice, et pas merci à ce site pour cette galère de mise en page à laquelle j'ai droit à chaque fois... .  
_

* * *

Chapitre 10

_« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je vais t'emmener loin d'ici. Tu peux me faire confiance, tout va bien se passer, désormais. »_

Ashura-ô…

_« Ne crains rien. Il ne t'arrivera rien de mauvais ici, tu es en sécurité. Je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal. »_

Je sais. Tu veilles sur moi. J'ai confiance en toi. J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi. Ces mots ont réconforté mon cœur d'enfant, mais au fond de moi je savais déjà que toi seul pouvais m'apporter cette paix que je cherchais tant, même si j'étais trop jeune pour le savoir.

_« Protège-toi. Protège ton cœur du reste du monde, si tu ne veux pas qu'il te soit arraché. Garde-le précieusement pour l'offrir à ceux qui le mériteront vraiment, qui sauront pleinement l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, et je sais à quel point cette valeur est immense. »_

Gentil. Tu étais si gentil, avec moi et avec tout le monde. Si tu savais comme je regrette. J'ai échoué. Mon cœur est mort. En même temps que toi. Parce qu'il était à toi. Tu voulais me protéger, mais par ta mort tu m'as tué aussi sûrement que cette lame froide t'a tué, toi.

_« Moi, je suis là. Regarde-moi, Fye. Je suis là, et je serais toujours là. Je te l'ai promis, tu te souviens ? »_

Tu n'es plus là. Jeune et naïf, je croyais que toi et moi regarderions la neige tomber et recouvrir Seles, chaque hiver de chaque année de chaque décennie que nous allions passer, tous les deux, à rendre ce monde meilleur. Tu n'es plus là. Et moi ? Suis-je encore de ce monde ? Pitoyable enveloppe de chair vide de toute âme, vide de toute lumière. Vide. Seul, et vide. Voilà ce que je suis. Voilà ce que tu as fait de moi. Et maintenant ? Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?

_Vis. Vis, c'est tout._

Vivre ? Moi ?

_--_

_« C'est beau ! C'est tout blanc ! C'est tellement blanc que ça fait mal aux yeux !_

_- C'est de la neige._

_- Il y en a tellement ! Il y en a partout ! On voit pas un bout qui ne soit pas tout blanc !_

_- Tu aimes la neige, Fye ?_

_- Bien sûr ! C'est tellement joli !_

_- Ce n'est que de l'eau condensée en cristaux, tu sais ?_

_- Bien sûr que je sais, mais il ne faut pas dire ça ! C'est de la neige, c'est bien plus que juste des cristaux !_

_- Tu n'as pas l'âge de savoir ce genre de choses… Quand cesseras-tu de passer tes journées le nez plongé dans le premier livre qui te tombe sous la main ?_

_- Quand je serais mort !! »_

_L'enfant éclate de rire. Il est jeune, sept ou huit ans à peine. Son rire clair s'élève dans le ciel blanc de Seles, résonne entre les montagnes recouvertes de cette neige qui lui plaît tant. Ses cheveux blonds, découverts de l'épaisse capuche qui pend dans son dos, sont parsemés de flocons immaculés. L'homme, grand et brun, qui l'accompagne, secoue la tête avec résignation, et sourit doucement. C'est le sourire attendri d'un père pour son enfant, d'un oncle pour son neveu préféré, d'un professeur pour son élève favori. D'un frère aîné qui se laisse à nouveau gagner par l'exubérance de l'enfance. D'un roi qui contemple son petit protégé avec tendresse et affection. _

_C'est un sourire qui appartient au passé…_

« Ashura… »

Les grands yeux bleus s'entrouvrent doucement. C'est le matin, et bien avancé, déjà. L'heure de se lever est dépassée depuis longtemps. La lumière qui se déverse à flots dans la pièce fait ciller les yeux à peine ouverts, mais leur propriétaire ne bouge pas. Il les referme juste, tente de retourner dans son rêve, dans ce songe qu'il sait n'être qu'une réminiscence d'un passé révolu. Et irrécupérable. Se réveiller ? Sortir de son lit, de ce rêve si doux, si chaleureux ? Et pourquoi ? Retrouver un monde dont il ne veut rien savoir ? Merci bien, mais non.

Il laisse ses yeux fermés, et veut croire que s'il espère assez fort il pourra à nouveau retourner dans ce passé qu'il chérit, dans ce monde si parfait où il a grandi. Il sait que c'est juste un espoir vain, juste une fuite de plus, mais il s'en moque. Il ne veut pas savoir. Il essaye, pour ne pas à avoir faire face. Il n'en a pas le courage. Pas l'envie. Pas la force d'admettre qu'il court après une chose qu'il n'atteindra jamais. Il préfère encore rêver et occulter cette voix qui au fond de lui l'exhorte à aller de l'avant.

Alors Fye se rendort, indifférent à ce qui l'entoure et qui ne prend pas place dans son rêve. Tout le reste ne compte pas, n'a pas de valeur. Pas d'intérêt. Et il retrouve son enfance, et ce temps où la simplicité n'était pas encore morte.

--

De grosses gouttes de pluie s'écrasent sur les dalles du sol. Monotone et sombre, l'eau tombant du ciel donne aux pavés un luisant qu'ils ne possèdent plus depuis plusieurs siècles. Quoi qu'on en dise, rares sont les gens qui haïssent réellement la pluie. C'est une eau tombée du ciel, don divin des dieux à la Terre et ses occupants. Elle nourrit le sol, fait pousser les arbres et les fleurs, et rien n'est plus plaisant qu'une fine pluie d'été pour rafraîchir la créature accablée de chaleur.

Mais la pluie peut être plus douloureuse encore que le plus agressif des acides. Même venue du ciel, elle peut ronger jusqu'au cœur du matériau le plus dur, et lisser les aspérités les plus tranchantes. Même la pluie faite d'eau la plus pure qui soit peut ronger un cœur, si fort soit-il. Et le cœur de l'homme qui présentement contemple les pierres brillantes, pour être fort, cède au sinistre de la grosse pluie d'hiver qui s'abat depuis plusieurs jours sans faiblir sur le château Shirasagi.

Debout derrière sa fenêtre, Kurogane regarde au dehors sans pour autant remarquer le décor. Il le connaît par cœur. Son esprit vagabonde à quelques jours de là, perdu dans les souvenirs de leur arrivée dans ce pays qui est le sien. Sales, épuisés et en sang, ils ont atterri sous cette pluie qui ne cesse pas. Et ce ciel gris à l'infini rend son humeur encore plus sombre qu'il ne l'aurait cru vraisemblable. Il ferme les yeux, et laisse les images défiler.

_--Dix jours auparavant--_

_La pluie tombait en trombes, le fracas de l'eau heurtant le sol résonnait entre les hautes montagnes sombres. Le ciel qui s'assombrissait s'illumina soudain puis se fendit, et une boule lumineuse se posa doucement au sol avant de disparaître pour révéler cinq voyageurs exténués. Trois formes humaines se redressèrent, l'une portant une quatrième. La petite boule de poils blanche se nicha aux creux des bras de la plus petite silhouette et regarda autour d'elle, inquiète. Sa petite bouche s'entrouvrit puis se referma sans avoir laissé échapper un son. _

_Dans les bras de Sakura, Mokona se tourna vers Kurogane et le fixa en silence. Le ninja brun balaya du regard les environs immédiats avant de poser les yeux sur la forme inanimée du magicien blottie contre lui. Ses yeux rouges se fermèrent un instant, et il soupira. Son visage aux traits rudes sembla se détendre, et sa bouche se tordit en ce qui ressemblait fort à une ébauche de sourire contraint. Enfin. Après tout ce temps, après tout ce merdier, après avoir traversé tant de monde et tant de combats, il était de retour. Il était enfin rentré. Chez lui. Les montagnes qui dominaient le château de sa princesse n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, ce qui n'était guère surprenant. Et bien évidement, ils arrivaient à la saison des pluies, pour clore un chapitre particulièrement morose. Son sourire s'étira, teinté de dérision, et il secoua la tête._

_Bien, puisque telle était la nouvelle situation dans laquelle ce destin satyrique venait de les amener, il ferait face. Il était né pour être un ninja victorieux, et dans ce pays où ses compagnons et lui venaient d'arriver davantage que partout ailleurs. Cet endroit, ces plaines et ces montagnes, ce monde qui l'avait vu naître et grandir, était le plus bel écrin de sa force. Et le seul qu'il n'ait jamais souhaité. Et enfin, toutes ses pérégrinations étaient achevées. Restait un unique problème. Qui actuellement se trouvait blotti au creux de ses bras, appuyé contre sa poitrine, profondément endormi._

_Kurogane baissa les yeux sur la couronne de cheveux blonds. Le magicien semblait de plus en plus pâle. Le ninja se flanqua soudain une monumentale baffe mentale pour la pensée qui venait de montrer le bout de son nez dans son esprit. Pendant un court instant, il s'était pris à souhaiter que le mage reste inconscient le plus longtemps possible. Ce qui n'était digne ni d'un fier ninja qui ne reculait devant aucune bataille, ni d'un ami. Quant au plus si affinités, il serait bien temps de voir ça plus tard. Mais au fond de lui, il devait bien admettre, même si à contrecoeur, qu'il appréhendait énormément le réveil du magicien._

_Il n'y avait rien de réjouissant à cette idée. Kurogane se demanda vaguement quelle serait la première réaction de Fye. Colère, rage noire ? Chagrin et douleur ? Rejet pur et simple ? Ou alors suprême indifférence… Peu probable. D'autant que l'intégralité de ses souvenirs à leur sujet n'était pas revenue. Et Fye ne verrait probablement en lui qu'un monstre qui avait assassiné son roi. Non, vraiment, cela n'avait absolument rien de réjouissant. Et la gamine qu'il avait créée, Chii, ne serait pas là pour le convaincre de la bonne foi du meurtrier qu'il était devenu. Les pensées vagabondes du ninja furent brutalement interrompues par une voix surexcitée._

_« Puuuuu ! Yuko ! »_

_Kurogane fit un bond de surprise très peu macho rendu minime par le poids qu'il portait. Bénissant le poids plume calé sur sa hanche d'avoir tout de même réussi à lui éviter cette indignation supplémentaire, il déposa en douceur le magicien inconscient contre le tronc d'un arbre avant de se tourner le plus calmement possible vers l'image de la sorcière des dimensions qui venait d'apparaître. Il songea un instant qu'elle ressemblait à un démon qui jaillit d'une boîte surprise. A l'improviste, toujours malvenue, et n'apportant que trop rarement des bonnes nouvelles. Yuko dans toute sa splendeur, en fait. Il sourit. Le ciel et toutes les merveilles qu'il renfermait soient loués, il restait dans ce monde des choses qui jamais ne changeraient. Cette idée avait quelque chose d'étrangement rassurant. Le changement, c'était bien joli, mais il y avait quand même des limites. Un peu de constance n'a jamais fait de mal à personne._

_Et cette très chère sorcière était une constante. Ses longs cheveux noirs toujours impeccablement coiffés, toujours l'air de se foutre royalement des autres. Réprimant un mouvement agacé, Kurogane leva les yeux vers elle. Et sentit aussitôt sa colère gronder de nouveau. Elle savait. Depuis le début ou presque, elle savait. Et elle avait laissé faire, et tout ça pour… quoi ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, et… la referma. Mince, c'est qu'il avait vraiment changé, alors. Il était maintenant prêt à attendre qu'elle leur dise ce qu'elle leur voulait plutôt que de lui rentrer dedans sur-le-champ. Magnifique chose que la patience. Faut croire que ça s'apprend, finalement._

_« Mes félicitations. Vous en êtes sortis, en fin de compte… » Yuko, altière comme à son habitude, les regardait, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Un rien choqué, le cerveau de Kurogane se vida quasiment sur-le-champ. Non mais ça la faisait rire, en plus ? C'était drôle, sans doute, de voir des gens exténués, trempés jusqu'aux os, blessés, un mage inconscient, une princesse aux joues couvertes de traces de larmes à moitié effacées par la pluie, un archéologue miniature fidèle à lui-même et un ninja sur le point d'exploser de colère trop longtemps contenue ? Ou alors ce sourire n'était que l'expression de son soulagement de les voir en vie et en relative bonne santé ? Dans ses rêves. Bien, on respire et on s'assure des véritables intentions de la dame._

_« Félicitations pour quoi, on peut savoir ?_

_- Votre voyage est achevé, cette petite Chii détenait l'avant-dernière plume de Sakura. C'est drôle, j'aurais pensé que cela vous ferait davantage plaisir, surtout toi, Kurogane. Tu voulais tellement rentrer chez toi, c'est chose faite. La dernière plume qu'il manque encore à Sakura se trouve ici, au Japon._

_- Eh, minute, papillon ! Y'en a pas une qui est restée à Seles ? Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Fye toujours inconscient sous l'arbre. Celle qui avait fusionné, ou je sais pas quoi, avec cet espèce de cinglé de roi… Ah c'est vrai… la plume qu'il avait avec lui…_

_- Exact. Votre voyage est terminé. Sakura et Shaolan n'auront plus qu'à rentrer chez eux, au pays de Clow, une fois que vous aurez récupéré la dernière plume. »_

_Sakura fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire un élément manquant. Et en effet…_

_« Oh, c'est vrai, je… je ne trouve pas… on dirait qu'il ne me manque rien… Enfin je…_

_- Ce qui te manque encore, tu ne sauras pas ce que c'est jusqu'à ce que tu l'aies retrouvé. Mokona vous ramènera chez vous dès que toutes tes plumes te seront revenues et dès que vous en exprimerez le souhait. Quant à toi, Kurogane, ton souhait a été exaucé, toi qui voulait tant rentrer chez toi. Reste ce magicien. Lui par contre, il me pose un problème. »_

_Yuko rejeta ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière, ignorant aussi royalement qu'elle en était capable la lueur de rage pure qui irradiait des yeux du ninja, que le ton léger et franchement trop détaché de la sorcière avait fini par faire craquer. Un problème, hein ? Elle osait dire de Fye qu'il était un problème, cette fichue sorcière de malheur ? Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne laisserait quiconque parler ainsi de… enfin, à part lui, manifestement. Il grommela dans sa barbe. Ceci dit, il aimait à croire que le problème qui Fye lui posait à lui n'était pas le même que celui qu'il posait à Yuko, ou alors il avait loupé un chapitre. _

_Avant qu'il ne finisse de s'extirper de ses pensées où les deux magiciens batifolaient joyeusement ensemble, Yuko reprit la parole._

_« Inutile de t'énerver, Kurogane. Vois-tu, Fye me pose un problème, parce que je mets un point d'honneur à réaliser les souhaits de mes clients, et 'au vu des circonstances on pourrait croire que j'ai raté mon coup avec lui. Et je te conseille de savourer ce moment, car j'admets rarement mes erreurs. Même si cela n'en était pas vraiment une, satisfaire ses clients est important dans mon métier, et je doute qu'il le soit. Fye a eu ce qu'il voulait, mais son roi a fichu un beau bazar. _

_- Un beau bazar ? T'es gonflée, quand même, sorcière. Tu…_

_- … maintiens ce que je dis. J'ai exaucé son vœu, quitter le Japon et voyager pour ne pas que son roi le retrouve, et je lui en ai donné la possibilité. Mais ce qui se passerait par la suite n'était pas de mon ressort. Tous les pouvoirs magiques ne protègent pas contre la plus forte des déterminations, et Ashura était apparemment fermement décidé. Mais il n'empêche que le vœu de Fye n'a pas été exaucé. Par conséquent, je vais lui laisser Mokona, il peut continuer son voyage s'il le souhaite._

_- … Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ? Tu aurais pu l'en empêcher. Tu aurais pu nous prévenir._

_- J'aurais pu, effectivement ! Bien sûr que j'aurais pu ! J'aurais pu vous raconter en long, en large et en travers ce qui se passe à chacun de vos pas ! Je pourrais aussi vous prévenir qu'il va pleuvoir pendant encore une paire de semaines, que la petite chatte qui vit sous le porche va bientôt concevoir une adorable tripotée de chatons tous plus mignons les uns que les autres, j'aurais pu vous prévenir de vous méfier des grands bruns en manteau bleu et blanc, et je pourrais peut-être aussi, tant que j'y suis, te raconter ce que tu feras dans dix ans jours pour jour ! Arrête de penser comme un ninja, Kurogane, et met-toi à penser tout court ! Ca ne marche pas comme ça, tu dois bien t'en douter, non ? _

_- Dis donc, toi, tu …_

_- Suffit ! Ecoute-moi bien, Kuro-chan. Tu n'as pas la moindre petite ébauche de début d'idée de ce que ça peut être. La vie n'est pas un film qu'on regarde tranquillement dans son salon… Je sais, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un salon, mais on s'en fout. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que les quelques personnes qui peuvent voir l'avenir ont un devoir, qui est de n'en révéler que le moins possible. Où irait-on si chaque quidam savait ce qui l'attend à chaque instant de sa vie ? Réfléchis, à quoi bon vivre une vie déjà connue d'avance ? C'est pour ça qu'il y a des règles chez les voyants, des règles qu'on ne transgresse pas, à moins de vouloir mettre en péril tout l'équilibre d'une monde qui existe uniquement grâce au libre arbitre de tout un chacun. Il n'y pas de choix possible si tu sais déjà quel est le résultat. Inutile de t'en prendre à moi, espèce de… de ninja, brute épaisse et bornée !! »_

Pfff… Kurogane secoue la tête et rouvre les yeux. Sans commentaire. D'autant que ce n'était pas les insultes de cette maudite bonne femme qui l'avaient le plus choqué. C'était ce qu'elle avait dit ensuite.

_« De toute façon, je savais bien que tu irais le chercher, tu me prend pour qui, là ?? »_

Pour personne, en fait. Mais il n'aime pas tellement le fait de savoir qu'il est si prévisible. Ou l'a été. Parce que pour lui, aller jusqu'à faire appel à Yuko pour obtenir un moyen de sauver Fye, c'était absolument tout sauf une évidence. Alors que ça en soit une pour elle… surtout pour elle…Bref, il n'aime pas ça du tout. C'est… déplaisant. Très.

_« Si tu n'y étais pas allé, c'est que tu ne tenais pas assez à lui, alors je n'avais aucune raison de mettre tout l'équilibre en péril pour rien. »_

D'autant qu'elle a raison sur quasiment tout le reste de la conversation. Qui sait, Fye aurait pu être heureux à Seles. Avec son roi. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas débarqué là-bas avec les autres, tout se serait bien passé pour lui. Mais maintenant qu'ils ont soigneusement détruit tout l'univers que ce fou d'Ashura avait recréé pour lui, il ne lui reste rien. Ni nulle part où aller.

Le ninja sait que le mage va devoir choisir. Et ça ne lui plaît pas non plus. Parce que le choix c'est rester ou partir. Rester, c'est ici, dans ce monde, celui de l'homme qui a tué son roi. Partir, c'est gagner le pays de Clow avec les deux gamins, ou repartir à l'aventure avec une boule de poil blanche pas fiable du tout. Pas terrible, tout ça. D'autant qu'en bonne brute épaisse, Kurogane préfère encore se balader avec de fausses oreilles de chat plutôt que d'admettre que oui, effectivement, il préfère que Fye reste.

« Kurogane ?

- … »

Oh non.

Il entend le froissement du tissu qui enveloppe la fine silhouette qui s'approche. Curieusement, ça lui rappelle quelque chose qu'il a vu pendant leur voyage. C'était un monde assez bizarre, les gens y avaient l'habitude de regarder fixement une boîte noire et carrée, sur un côté de laquelle il y a des gens qui bougent et qui parlent. Ils appellent ça « des films ». Ou du cinéma, ou des séries… Il se souvient que c'était trop compliqué et surtout bien trop bizarre pour qu'il accepte de s'asseoir et plonger ses yeux là-dedans, des fois qu'il ne pourrait pas les récupérer après… Fye avait éclaté de rire en entendant ça, comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle (ou la plus stupide) qu'il n'ait jamais entendue.

Et bien sûr, il avait réussi à le faire asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé et à regarder pendant deux heures un de ces trucs louches. Et justement, un des crétins dans la boîte avait dit une chose… qui semblait très appropriée à la situation présente. « C'est le son de l'inéluctable… » Sur le moment, cette expression avait semblé complètement stupide au ninja, comment diable l'inéluctable pourrait-il faire du bruit ? Et puis c'est quoi, l'inéluctable, d'abord ? ça n'a pas de corps. Donc ne produit pas de son. Ce à quoi Fye avait répliqué par une question idiote dont il avait le secret. Il avait demandé au ninja si un arbre tombant dans une forêt déserte faisait du bruit s'il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre. C'était à peu près à ce moment-là que le ninja avait brusquement décidé qu'il était plus que l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Mais en entendant le son doux du tissu froissé, présentement, il commence à réaliser ce que c'est exactement que ce fameux « son de l'inéluctable ». En gros, c'est le bruit que font les emmerdes quand elles arrivent. Et l'emmerde en question a beau peser trois grammes cinquante, elle va, et ça il en est certain, joliment lui pourrir la vie. Genre c'est utile d'en rajouter, jetez-en encore, il reste de la place.

« Nous n'avons pas terminé notre discussion, tu sais, tu es parti comme une furie au beau milieu, hier…

- … Et alors ?

- D'abord, c'est mal élevé. Ensuite, c'est grossier. Enfin, c'est inutile. Il va bien falloir que tu me parles, à un moment ou à un autre. C'est inéluctable, en somme.

- Inéluctable, hein ? »

Le ninja sent ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire forcé bien malgré lui. C'est pas croyable. Tu parles d'une misère…

« Kurogane…

- Désolé. »

Le grand homme brun se retourne, et s'agenouille. C'est le minimum qu'il peut faire. Parce que mine de rien, il a vraiment dépassé les bornes. Traiter sa princesse de triple crétine et s'en aller en claquant la porte, c'est très moyen, quand on est supposé être un guerrier fidèle et dévoué. Ok, elle aussi a poussé mémé dans les orties en l'envoyant en balade de cette manière, mais Tomoyo reste sa princesse. Son seul maître. Alors il reste à genoux, tête baissée, et il attend qu'elle parle à nouveau.

« Lève-toi, Kurogane. Ce n'est pas ta princesse qui est venue aujourd'hui, c'est juste une amie qui souhaite te parler. »

Et le pire, c'est qu'il vient de réaliser que la petite voix douce de la jeune prêtresse lui a vraiment, vraiment manqué. Et que lui, en bon rustre qui se respecte, il l'a envoyée bouler d'entrée de jeu. Bon ok, elle l'avait mérité, mais tout de même. Et il n'y est pas allé de main morte. Rien que de repenser au niveau sonore de la discussion, il baisse encore plus la tête. Chier, c'est pas des façons de faire.

Une petite main se pose sur son épaule.

« Lève-toi. Je t'en prie. Kurogane…

- Pardonne-moi, Princesse.

- Evidemment. Tu te lèves, maintenant ?

- Ouais. »

Elle est rudement jolie, comme toujours C'est ce qui traverse l'esprit de Kurogane quand il pose son regard sur Tomoyo. Les longs cheveux bruns sont toujours aussi lisses et souples, le visage aussi ovale et sans défaut, éclairé par les immenses yeux violets, qui pour le moment brillent d'une lueur d'amusement mêlée d'une étrange dose d'inquiétude. Elle est inquiète. Mais pas pour Kurogane. Personne sain d'esprit ne se fait de souci pour un ninja de deux mètres habillés tout en noir et portant un sabre. Manifestement, c'est pas utile. La seule personne à s'être un jour inquiétée pour lui, c'est un idiot de magicien épais comme une brindille, aux mèches blondes toutes folles, un soir, dans une forêt inhospitalière. Tiens, d'ailleurs, il ne l'a toujours pas remercié, pour le coup de la flèche. Kurogane secoue la tête. C'est pas vraiment le moment de se soucier des bonnes manières.

« Kurogane…

- Je sais, oui. Je sais.

- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais te dire, pourtant…

- Je crois que si, en fait. »

Ce voyage l'a rendu plus réceptif, peut-être. Elle veut lui parler de Fye, bien sûr. C'est pour lui qu'elle s'inquiète. Et c'est compréhensible, le magicien fait peine à voir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il parait. Comment il le saurait ? Il l'a à peine vu depuis leur arrivée. Il sait seulement ce que Tomoyo a tenté de lui faire comprendre la veille au soir, juste avant qu'il ne sorte comme une furie, en lui balançant qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir envoyé dans ce voyage pourri absolument sans aucune raison valable et qu'elle n'avait absolument pas le droit de faire ça, toute princesse qu'elle était, et qu'elle allait voir un peu de quel bois il se chauffait, nom d'un ninja en plastique !

Il avait hurlé, tempêté, menacé sa princesse des pires sévices, et pas vraiment pour exprimer une colère qui, au fond, était passablement émoussée. En fait, il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas évoquer le frêle mage blond perdu dans ses pensées au milieu d'une chambre intentionnellement obscure. Et surtout pas à l'unique fois où il avait tenté d'aller lui rendre visite. Bah il n'était pas totalement crétin, non plus, il se doutait bien que le blond allait pas l'accueillir avec un grand sourire franc et sincère en le remerciant, mais tout de même, il avait espéré pouvoir parler un peu avec lui.

Et là, pour le coup… Debout devant une fenêtre aux rideaux à peine entrouverts, Fye ne l'avait même pas regardé. Son regard était resté fixé sur un point indéterminé, dehors, regardant le paysage sans même le voir. Pire que la colère, les cris ou les larmes, la suprême indifférence du magicien avait crucifié le ninja. Dans une autre vie, il aurait attrapé le bras du mage et l'aurait forcé à lui faire face. Il lui aurait balancé à la figure tout ce qu'il avait à dire et se serait assuré que ça pénètre bien dans son cerveau. Il l'aurait secoué, enguirlandé, houspillé, j'en passe et des meilleures. Bref, il aurait agi en bon Kurogane, et peut-être que ça aurait fonctionné. Ou peut-être pas. Probablement pas. Pas avec lui. Pas avec Fye.

Il l'avait appelé. Une fois, deux fois. Puis devant l'absence de réaction du magicien, qui ne pouvait ne pas l'avoir entendu, il avait préféré sortir. Il s'était retourné, pourtant, avant de quitter la pièce froide, espérant sans trop y croire, que Fye aurait fait de même. Mais son compagnon n'avait pas bougé, et Kurogane s'en était allé noyer sa frustration mêlée de peine dans le plus gros fût de saké qu'il avait pu trouver, et il savait où chercher.

Il lève à nouveau les yeux sur sa princesse qui lui fait face, et soupire. Il en a marre, en fait. C'était tellement simple, avant. Maintenant, c'est un merdier si énorme que même lui n'est pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir en sortir.

Et là, Tomoyo, de sa petite voix flûtée, lui sort une évidence plus grosse qu'elle.

« Tu dois y aller, Kurogane.

- … »

No comment. Ben voyons, genre c'est simple.

« J'ai essayé, déjà. Ça n'a pas vraiment marché. Que j'y aille ou pas, ça fait aucune différence. Et je crois pas qu'il ait envie de me voir.

- Détrompes-toi. Il a autant envie de te parler que toi. Il a juste un peu de mal à l'admettre. Mets-toi à sa place, c'est difficile pour toi, mais cela l'est encore plus pour lui.

- Ah ouais ?

- Kurogane, je t'en prie… C'est ton ami. Tu ne peux pas décemment le laisser comme ça.

- Je t'ai dit que j'ai déjà essayé.

- Alors réessayes. Retournes-y, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il t'accepte. Si tu le laisses maintenant, jamais tu n'auras d'autre chance.

- D'autre chance ?? »

Mince, de quoi elle parle, là ? Yumemi ou pas, elle est flippante, par moment. Elle lit dans les pensées, maintenant ?

« Non. Mais j'ai longuement discuté avec Yuko, et avec Sakura et Shaolan. Surtout Sakura, en fait. Elle est vraiment adorable, c'est incroyable ce qu'elle est mignonne…

- Sans rire…

- Oui, enfin ce n'est pas la question. La question, ta question, Kurogane, c'est : veux-tu vraiment qu'il parte ? Parce que la seule personne qui pourrait le retenir ici, je crois que c'est toi, et ce n'est pas en restant aussi loin de lui que tu peux, à vider les réserves de saké en compagnie de cet adorable Mokona et à démolir toutes les jeunes recrues que tu vas y parvenir.

- … vaudrait ptêt mieux qu'il s'en aille. Il me hait, et c'est compréhensible. Il sera mieux ailleurs.

- Tu as d'autres bêtises de ce style en réserve ? Si oui, sors-les tout de suite, qu'on ait la paix pour après. A qui essayes-tu de faire croire ça, dis-moi ? Si tu crois vraiment qu'il vaut mieux qu'il s'en aille, que ce soit pour lui ou pour toi, va te passer la tête sous une eau bien glaciale, on en reparlera ensuite. Maintenant, arrête de geindre, ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu y vas, et tout de suite. Tu connais le chemin, pas vrai ?

- … »

Incrédule, il la regarde. Elle est terrible, elle a vraiment pas changé. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit, qu'elle peut lui sortir des sermons de ce genre-là et s'en sortir à si bon compte ?? Elle ne paye rien pour attendre, non mais oh ! Lui, geindre ? Et puis quoi encore ? C'est un ninja, nom d'un dragon, pas une femmelette. Elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir, et ce fichu mage aussi !

Furibard, le ninja tourne le dos à la petite princesse et sort à grandes enjambées, direction la chambre d'un certain magicien blond, sans voir l'air ravi et très satisfait de la jeune demoiselle qu'il vient de planter là sans autre forme de procès. Il est tellement déterminé à lui prouver qu'elle a tort qu'il a complètement oublié de lui hurler dessus. Tomoyo sourit. Elle le connaît bien, son ninja, très bien, même.

Elle aimerait les aider, lui et ce jeune homme blond, mais elle préfère s'abstenir. C'est un conflit duquel les interférences extérieures doivent être bannies. Elle a passé beaucoup de temps en compagnie de Sakura et Mokona, mais elle n'a pas non plus négligé de rendre visite au mage. D'abord parce qu'elle est polie. Ensuite, parce qu'elle est redoutablement curieuse. A ce qu'elle savait déjà de par ses rêves, s'est ajouté ce qu'elle a appris au fil du temps par Yuko, et enfin ce que lui ont raconté Sakura et Shaolan.

Elle sait que Fye est bien plus blessé qu'il ne le laisse voir. Elle sait aussi qu'il ne souffre pas uniquement de la mort de son roi, ni de ses propres erreurs. Elle a bien remarqué derrière les sourires de pure politesse du mage qu'il lui manque quelque chose. Qu'il feint inconsciemment d'ignorer, barricadé derrière sa peine. Ici, il se remet doucement des épreuves passées, et elle a adoré discuter avec lui, entrevoyant parfois, à peine perceptibles, des traces de l'esprit vif, malicieux et rieur du mage. Et elle a parfaitement compris que rien ne pourra le retenir au Japon. Rien, à l'exception de ce qu'elle vient de lui envoyer. C'est la seule chose qu'elle peut faire. Reste à espérer qu'il s'en rende compte. Et qu'il l'accepte.

Tomoyo sort à son tour, croisant mentalement les doigts pour que Kurogane parvienne à atteindre le magicien, et se dirige d'un pas décidé vers ses appartements où Sakura doit l'attendre. Elle lui a fait confectionner une tenue ravissante qu'il faut absolument qu'elle essaye le plus vite possible.

A un autre étage, un ninja pas tellement calmé se tient devant une porte close. Il est toujours aussi déterminé à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds et surtout sur la fierté par sa princesse, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'hésiter pour autant. Bah, après tout, pour ce qu'il a à perdre, il ne risque pas grand-chose. Il frappe, trois coups brefs, contre le montant de chêne. Et sans attendre une hypothétique réponse, il pousse la porte et pénètre dans la pièce.

* * *

_Part se planquer dans un coin. Je suis pas là. Vous m'avez même pas vue. ;P_


End file.
